After Kiss Goodbye
by grettama
Summary: A simple kiss to make this story ends. After kiss, goodbye. Updated : THE LAST CHAP!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : Sakura & Naruto**

'_Because I can't go to the future… without knowing the meaning of the words that you told on that day…'_

-

Namikaze Sakura menatap keluar jendela. Awan mendung bergelung di kejauhan, siap mencurahkan hujan deras kapan pun. Ia duduk di tepi tempat tidur berseprai putih, mengabaikan aroma tajam dari obat-obatan di ruangan yang hampir seluruhnya didekorasi dengan warna putih itu. Jemarinya bergerak pelan, menggenggam tangan seorang pria yang tertidur lelap di sebelahnya, Namikaze Naruto. Sahabatnya. Kakaknya. Suaminya. Cintanya.

Naruto tertidur lelap, wajahnya begitu damai seakan tidak terjadi apapun. Tapi Sakura tahu telah terjadi perubahan besar pada fisik suaminya itu. Kanker mengubah segalanya. Kulitnya yang semula kecoklatan memucat, dan mata biru dibalik kelopak yang sedang terpejam itu, biasanya memancarkan semangat dan harapan, tapi kali ini hanya ada keputusasaan. Sakura bahkan sudah tak pernah melihat senyum terkembang di wajah Naruto lagi.

Air mata jatuh membasahi pipi putih Sakura bersamaan dengan turunnya titik hujan pertama.

"Sakura…" bibir Naruto bergerak perlahan, menyebut nama istrinya dengan suaranya yang melemah itu.

Sakura cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya. Ia tidak ingin Naruto melihatnya menangis, suaminya itu selalu berkata kalau senyumanlah yang harus mengiringi kepergiannya, dan Sakura sebisa mungkin akan mengabulkan hal itu, walaupun itu adalah keinginan terakhir Naruto.

"Ya?" tanggap Sakura, memaksakan seulas senyum.

Naruto membuka matanya, cercah semangat di sana hampir sirna. "… Ada sesuatu yang harus kau tahu… tentang masa laluku…"

Sakura sedikit terhenyak. _'Ada yang masih belum ia katakan padaku selama lima tahun masa pernikahan kami?'_

"Apa itu?"

Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sakura. "Tolong… ambilkan sebuah buku… di tasku…"

Sakura menoleh ke atas bufet di samping kepala tempat tidur Naruto. Di atasnya terletak sebuah tas yang Sakura sadari sebagai tas kesayangan suaminya, sejak mereka sama-sama kuliah di Juilliard School of Art delapan tahun yang lalu. Sakura bangkit dan mencari buku yang dimaksud Naruto. Ia sedikit tertegun ketika melihat satu-satunya buku yang ada di dalam tas adalah…

"Ini?" Sakura mengeluarkan buku harian biasa bersampul kulit dari dalam tas. Setahunya, buku harian itu datang setahun setelah pernikahan mereka melalui paket. Dan ia masih ingat dengan jelas ekspresi suaminya begitu melihat buku itu. Naruto terdiam selama beberapa menit sambil memandangi sampulnya, dan kemudian langsung memasukkannya lagi ke dalam kotak pembungkusnya tanpa membacanya terlebih dahulu. Ia melarang keras Sakura untuk menyentuh buku itu, apalagi membacanya. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka tak pernah mengungkit-ungkit buku harian itu lagi setelahnya.

Tapi entah kenapa hari ini Naruto memintanya untuk…

"Bacakan untukku, Sakura."

Sakura memandang Naruto heran. Ia kembali duduk di sisi suaminya, tapi sama sekali belum melaksanakan perintahnya. Ia ragu.

Naruto menghela napas pelan, dan menggenggam tangan Sakura. "Ada sesuatu tentang masa laluku… yang harus kau tahu, Sakura… dan satu-satunya cara hanya dengan… membaca buku itu…"

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata biru Naruto ke buku harian di pangkuannya. Ia yakin sepenuhnya tak ada rahasia di antara mereka berdua, tapi pada kenyataannya Naruto masih menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Ia benar-benar ingin tahu… tapi kalau Naruto menyimpannya dalam-dalam selama ini, ia ragu, apakah ia benar-benar ingin tahu? Ia takut. Ia takut kalau ia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan yang disembunyikan suaminya. Ia takut kalau kenyataan itu terlalu menyakitkan.

"Sakura…_ let the story begin... _"

Sakura menatap mata suaminya, bimbang. Tapi akhirnya ia membuka sampul buku harian itu, dan menghadapi halaman pertama penuh tulisan rapi.

"Tolong bacakan untukku…" ulang Naruto, memejamkan matanya. Sekilas, Sakura melihat seulas senyum samar di wajah suaminya, membuatnya menggenggam tangan Naruto lebih erat, dan ia mulai membaca.

"Sasuke's journal, sebelas Januari, dua ribu sembilan." Sakura berhenti membaca. Ini buku harian sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Ia menatap suaminya yang masih memejamkan mata, seakan meresapi apa yang dibacakan oleh Sakura. "Siapa itu Sasuke, Naruto?"

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil. Senyum tulus pertama yang Sakura lihat sejak enam bulan yang lalu, ketika Naruto pertama kali divonis mengidap kanker mematikan. "Kau akan tahu kalau kau menyelesaikan membaca buku harian itu… jadi, selesaikanlah apa yang sudah kau mulai, Sakura…"

Sakura kembali menunduk menatap buku harian, merasa tak ada gunanya bertanya lebih lanjut. Naruto tampak sedang menantikan sesuatu, sesuatu yang hanya ada dalam buku harian itu. Sakura tak punya pilihan lain selain meneruskan. Ia berdehem pelan, dan kembali membaca tulisan rapi yang tertera di tiap lembaran buku harian. "Sasuke's journal, sebelas Januari, dua ribu sembilan…"

**_To Be Continued_**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto, Deluhi, Tohoshinki, James Patterson, David Fincher

A/N : _comeback_-nya saya setelah lama vakum dari dunia FFn. Kenapa bukannya melanjutkan Hana To Yume malah bikin ini? Tabok saya karena itu u.u saya masih belum tahu mau dibawa kemana cerita yang terlalu _teen_ itu. Dan saya nggak terlalu pintar bikin fluff, jadi sekali lagi, saya kembali ke genre awal saya, angst. Maaf kalau mungkin mengecewakan, apalagi saya telah lancang membuat Sakura sebagai istri Naruto. Dan sebelum melanjutkan ke chapter 2, saya cuma mau memberi peringatan, sudut pandang penceritaan di fic ini berubah-ubah antara Sakura centris, Sasuke's POV, dan Sasuke centris jadi mohon hati-hati.

Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Sasuke**

Sasuke's journal, January 11, 2009

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Aku tidak punya banyak hal yang kuanggap berharga dalam hidupku. Aku tak punya keluarga yang kucintai, aku tidak punya teman yang kusayangi dan bahkan hidupku tidak berarti banyak untukku. Tapi itu bukan berarti _'semua' _hal sama sekali tidak berharga bagiku. Hanya _dia_… _dia_ yang bisa membuatku benar-benar memahami dan merasakan makna kalimat, _'we realize something precious after we lose it'_. Hanya sederetan kata-kata sederhana, namun butuh dua tahun bagiku untuk benar-benar mengerti artinya. Dua tahun bersamanya.

Semua itu berawal ketika usiaku mencapai delapan belas tahun, dan aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah orang tuaku, kalau mereka masih bisa disebut orang tua. Aku tidak meninggalkan rumah tanpa alasan. Dan yang menjadi alasan utama adalah, aku muak. Aku muak dianggap tidak ada di tempat yang disebut rumah itu. Dan kalaupun mereka menyadari keberadaanku, mereka hanya akan memperlakukanku seakan aku ini lebih rendah dari manusia. Bahkan ibu yang melahirkanku pun tidak lebih baik.

Sampai akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membuang keluargaku sebelum mereka melakukannya lebih dulu. Sekarang, tak ada lagi Uchiha Sasuke.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Ponsel Sasuke berdering. Ia meliriknya sekilas, tapi terlalu malas mendekatkannya ke telinga, sehingga ia hanya menekan tombol _loudspeaker_-nya saja.

"Sasuke?" suara yang ia kenali sebagai suara kakaknya, Itachi

"Hn," jawabnya malas, tak peduli Itachi mendengarnya atau tidak. Ia masih sibuk menekuni sederetan not-not balok di hadapannya.

"Sasuke, kau benar-benar yakin dengan apa yang kau lakukan? Ibu mengkhawatirkanmu," kata Itachi.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak menanggapi, melainkan menambahkan beberapa nada lagi di kertasnya.

"Sasuke," panggil Itachi, mengharapkan respon yang lebih baik dari adiknya. "Kau tahu? Ayah sebenarnya menyayangimu, ia hanya tidak tahu bagaimana menunjukkannya…"

Sasuke mendengus geram, dan meletakkan penanya. "Oh, memanggilku dengan nama _Itachi_ selama delapan belas tahun itu salah satu bentuk rasa sayangnya ternyata? Mengharukan," tanggapnya sarkastis.

Itachi terdiam mendengar kata-kata adiknya. "Yah… setidaknya ia sudah memanggilmu dengan benar sekarang…"

Sasuke berdecak kesal. "Sudahlah, Itachi. Berhenti membujukku untuk pulang karena aku takkan pernah mau. Biarkan aku menjalani sisa hidupku dengan tenang tanpa bayang-bayang Uchiha sialan itu…"

"Sasuke," tegur Itachi, tidak senang dengan perkataan Sasuke. "Tapi kau tidak perlu bersikap kekanakkan dengan meninggalkan Jepang segala kan? New York terlalu jauh, Sasuke…"

"Dan apa pedulimu?" sergah Sasuke, sekarang memelototi ponselnya seolah-olah ponselnya adalah jelmaan kakaknya. "Hidupku tadinya lumayan baik-baik saja. Kau anak emas Fugaku, hanya kau yang dipandangnya, itu sudah cukup buatku. Aku sudah terbiasa diperlakukan seperti itu. Tapi lalu kau dan mulut besarmu mengacaukan segalanya. Kenapa kau bilang pada Fugaku aku bercita-cita jadi pianis, hah?" tuntut Sasuke, mengeluarkan segala unek-uneknya.

"Sasuke itu…"

"Kalau kau ingin aku pergi dari rumah, bilang saja baik-baik. Aku akan melakukannya dengan senang hati, Itachi. Aku takkan menghalangi jalanmu menjadi pewaris Uchiha."

"Sasuke!" bentak Itachi. "Aku tidak pernah menginginkanmu pergi dari rumah. Kau adikku, Sasuke."

Sasuke mencibir. "Sudah terlambat mengatakan itu, Itachi. Uchiha Sasuke kecilmu sudah tidak ada."

Itachi menghela napas perlahan. "Ayah hanya ingin masa depanmu terjamin, Sasuke. Memangnya apa yang bisa kau dapat dengan menjadi seorang pianis seperti kenginanmu?"

"Masa depanku bukan urusan kalian lagi."

Itachi menambahkan, "Kau sudah hampir lima bulan di sana sekarang. Dan lihat apa yang kau dapat? Aku belum dengar satu kemajuan pun darimu."

"Sama seperti masa depanku, hidupku di sini juga bukan urusan kalian lagi."

"Sasuke, k—" Itachi hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tampaknya ponselnya sudah direbut lebih dulu darinya karena detik berikutnya yang bicara adalah orang lain. "Pulang, sekarang. Tinggalkan mimpimu menjadi seorang pianis yang tidak berguna itu. Aku tidak menghendaki anakku jadi banci."

Sasuke tahu yang berbicara sekarang adalah Fugaku. "Sayangnya aku bukan anakmu lagi," balas Sasuke, susah payah menahan emosinya, tidak terima ayahnya sendiri menghina cita-citanya.

"Aku bilang, pulang sekarang, anak sialan. Jangan membantahku."

Kedua tangan Sasuke terkepal erat di pangkuannya. "Sayangnya, aku tidak akan pernah mematuhi keinginanmu."

Terdengar Fugaku menggeram marah. "Kau dididik untuk menjadi pewaris keluarga Uchiha! Dan kau tak akan pernah bisa mengingkarinya! Darah Uchiha mengalir di setiap pembuluh darahmu dan menjadi pianis banci tidak akan pernah menghapusnya. Aku akan menyeretmu pulang ke Jepang kalau perlu. Camkan itu."

Sasuke mendengus, dan langsung mematikan ponselnya. Ia menghela napas panjang, mencoba menetralkan emosinya. Ia tak mengerti kenapa sekarang, setelah ia benar-benar berniat untuk membuang keluarganya, mereka malah memintanya untuk kembali. Sasuke mengurut keningnya, _mood_-nya untuk menulis lagu sudah lenyap. Ia menyeringai ketika menyadari alasannya. Keluarga Uchiha adalah keluarga terkemuka di seluruh Asia, pemilik dari Uchiha Corporation yang merajai tangga perekonomian Asia. Apa kata orang-orang kalau tahu anak bungsu dari keluarga beradab itu kabur dari rumah? Sasuke tertawa pelan. Tentunya Fugaku menginginkan kepulangan bukan karena dia benar-benar menyayangi Sasuke.

'_Aku akan menyeretmu pulang ke Jepang kalau perlu. Camkan itu.'_

"_Shit_…" keluh Sasuke ketika teringat ancaman Fugaku. Itu bukan ancaman kosong. Ia tahu itu. Fugaku selalu mengatakan itu padanya berulang kali. Walaupun ia mengganti nomor ponselnya dan pindah rumah setiap hari, dan memang itulah yang dilakukanya selama ini, ia yakin Fugaku masih bisa menemukannya. Jaringan Fugaku terlalu luas. Tinggal menunggu waktu. Sekarang saja Itachi sudah bisa melacak nomer ponsel barunya.

Tidak cukup hanya Sasuke yang membuang keluarganya. Ia harus membuat keluarganya membuangnya juga. Tapi bagaimana?

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Sasuke bangun pagi-pagi keesokan harinya dan langsung berangkat ke Juilliard School of Art, sekolah seni bergengsi yang menjadi alasan kenapa dia memilih New York sebagai tempat minggatnya. Setidaknya kalau ia ingin benar-benar menjadi seorang pianis, ia harus memperoleh pendidikan yang meyakinkan untuk itu. Ia tidak ingin setengah-setengah.

Pikirannya kembali melayang ke percakapan dengan ayahnya semalam. Ia harus membuat Fugaku benar-benar muak padanya, dan minggat dari rumah rupanya tidak cukup. Ia sudah memiliki rencana sebenarnya, tapi itu terlalu rumit, dan ia masih memikirkan cara untuk mempermudahnya.

"Sasuke!"

Seseorang memanggilnya begitu ia memasuki halaman depan JSA. Sasuke menoleh. Inuzuka Kiba dan salah seorang senior yang hanya setahun lebih tua dari dia dan Inuzuka, Nara Shikamaru. Sasuke memang merahasiakan nama belakangnya, jadi tidak heran semua orang di sini memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya. Mengatakan 'aku Uchiha Sasuke' sama saja membuat ia diseret pulang lebih cepat.

Sasuke berhenti, menuggu Inuzuka dan Nara menghampirinya. Memang tidak banyak orang Jepang di New York, apalagi JSA, tetapi Sasuke bersyukur ia bukan satu-satunya. Walaupun ia memang tidak begitu dekat dengan mereka.

"Tumben kau datang pagi-pagi?" sapa Inuzuka, dengan cengiran lebarnya. "Tapi memang sebaiknya begitu, aku ada berita bagus."

"Hn?"

Inuzuka menarik keluar selembar pamflet dari dalam tasnya dan menyodorkannya pada Sasuke. Sasuke membacanya.

"JSA akan mengadakan _charity concert _di Swedia bulan depan! Dan akan diadakan audisi untuk mahasiswa tahun pertama yang ingin tampil di acara itu. Kau ikut kan, Sasuke?" tanya Inuzuka bersemangat.

Sasuke menatap Inuzuka. Tentu saja dia ikut. Ini kesempatannya untuk melakukan debut. Mungkin kalau ia sukses dalam _charity concert _ini, Fugaku akan berhenti menggerocoki hidupnya. Walau ia tahu itu hanya dugaan kosong. Fugaku bukan tipe orang yang gampang menyerah.

**_Tsuzuku_**

**A/N:** Ini adalah chapter 2 yang sudah diedit ^^

**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto, Tohoshinki, David Fincher, James Patterson


	3. Chapter 3

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Semua yang saya tulis di sini, sama sekali berbeda dengan yang ada di dunia nyata. Jadi anggap saja New York-nya itu paralel dengan New York yang sebenarnya. Soalnya saya memang belum pernah kesana sih ^^ dan lagi, karena set-nya di New York, sangat tidak mungkin bagi saya untuk memakai nama Jepang sebagai nama semua tokoh. Karena itu saya memakai OC. Banyak sekali OC di fic ini. Watch out ^^.

**Chapter 3**

Sasuke hadir di auditorium utama hari itu bersama mahasiswa tahun pertama lainnya untuk mengikuti audisi. Ia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan mereka, walaupun beberapa gadis yang ada di dekatnya tak pernah berhenti mencuri pandang ke arahnya disertai dengan senyuman-senyuman menggoda yang menurutnya sangat menganggu. Baik di Jepang maupun di New York ternyata sama saja.

Mata hitamnya menatap lurus ke panggung auditorium, mengamati seorang pemuda berambut pirang mencolok yang sedang memainkan _Canon_ menggunakan biolanya dengan penuh penghayatan. Sasuke mengakui permainan orang itu sangat bagus. Sasuke belum pernah melihatnya di JSA sebelumnya, tapi dilihat dari kumpulan gadis di depannya yang terus memandangnya dengan tatapan memuja, Sasuke rasa ia cukup populer.

Pemuda itu mengakhiri permainannya dan membungkuk ke arah para dosen yang bertindak sebagai juri, dan turun dari panggung. Inuzuka yang ternyata ada di dekat panggung langsung menyapanya dengan senyuman ramahnya. Sasuke mengangkat alis, tidak menyangka Inuzuka mengenalnya.

"Sasuke."

Namanya dipanggil. Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung naik ke panggung, mendudukkan diri di hadapan _grand piano_ yang ada di sana. Ia sama sekali tidak merasa gugup.

"Hm, Sasuke ya..." kata Mr. Spark, dosennya di kelas piano. "Murid tahun pertama, bergabung dengan JSA empat bulan lalu. Sangat handal di bidangnya. Termasuk dalam kelas jenius," ia membacakan profil Sasuke. "Ayo kita lihat apa yang kau punya."

Sebelumnya Sasuke berniat memainkan _Fur Elise_ untuk audisinya, tapi entah kenapa, setelah melihat permainan biola pemuda pirang tadi, keinginan untuk memainkan _Canon_ juga terbersit di benaknya. Sasuke menarik napas pelan dan langsung menekan tuts-tuts piano itu, memainkan _Canon _-nya. Ia tidak begitu ingat lagunya, tapi Sasuke memainkan pianonya sambil memejamkan mata, mengingat setiap nada yang keluar dari biola pemuda tadi, dan menggubahnya dengan pianonya. Itu sangat berhasil. Ia sama sekali tidak kehilangan detail-detail kecilnya.

Sasuke mengakhiri permainannya dengan sangat sempurna. Ia membuka mata, menoleh ke arah Mr. Spark dan kolega-koleganya dan mengangguk singkat.

Mr. Spark mengangkat alis. "Itu tidak seperti _Canon_ yang kuingat," komentarnya.

Sasuke tidak membalas komentar itu. Ia sangat tahu _Canon _-nya tadi benar-benar berbeda.

"Hm," Mr. Spark meneruskan. "_Canon_-mu yang tadi itu membuatku merasa kau seolah-olah mengiringi permainan biola peserta sebelum ini."

'_Memang begitulah yang terjadi_,' pikir Sasuke, sedikit geli.

"Tapi kau membawakannya dengan sangat luar biasa! Selamat, Sasuke. Kau ikut ke Swedia," kata Mr. Spark, tersenyum lebar.

Sasuke bangkit berdiri, membungkuk singkat pada dosennya itu dan langsung keluar dari auditorium. '_Sama sekali tidak sulit_'.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Sehari sebelum keberangkatannya ke Swedia, Sasuke sedang mengemasi barang-barang yang akan dibawanya. Ia sedikit kaget setelah menerima jadwal _charity concert _dan mendapati bahwa konsernya sendiri masih diadakan dua minggu lagi setelah keberangkatan. Ia sempat bertanya-tanya kenapa harus berangkat dua minggu sebelum hari H. New York-Swedia tidak sejauh itu. Tapi ia mendapatkan jawabannya begitu ia bertanya ke lobi. JSA akan berangkat ke Swedia naik kapal pesiar, Star Cruiser. Kapal mewah yang penumpangnya adalah kalangan menengah ke atas. JSA cukup kaya untuk itu. Tapi pertanyaan kembali muncul di benak Sasuke. Kenapa harus naik kapal kalau ada yang lebih cepat?

"Divisi Filmografi ingin membuat film dokumenter tentang _charity concert _ini, lengkap dengan perjalanannya. Dan menurut mereka kalau naik pesawat, itu sama sekali tidak berkesan. Jadi mereka sengaja meminta agar perjalanan ini dilakukan dengan kapal," Inuzuka menerangkan, dia adalah mahasiswa Filmografi.

Sasuke tidak mengomentari penjelasan itu, tapi bukan JSA namanya kalau tidak menghambur-hamburkan uang. Untungnya Sasuke mengajukan aplikasi untuk progam beasiswa ketika mendaftar di sini, jadi dia bebas biaya apapun. Walaupun ia sangat kaya raya, dan itu bukan uang ayahnya. Kakeknya, Uchiha Madara, mewariskan sejumlah besar uang padanya ketika beliau wafat dengan pesan 'gunakan uang ini untuk meraih cita-citamu', pesan yang ia pegang sampai sekarang. Ya, Sasuke masih kaya raya karena hartanya sama sekali tidak tersentuh oleh Fugaku, tapi ia tetap tidak ingin menghabiskan uang itu begitu saja. Hidupnya masih panjang sebelum ia jadi pianis sukses dan punya penghasilan sendiri.

Sasuke selesai mengepak dan merebahkan diri di tempat tidurnya. Sudah sebulan ini Sasuke pindah-pindah apartemen melulu, dan sekarang ia sengaja tidak memakai ponsel. Ia sudah lelah menjadi buron keluarganya sendiri. Seminggu lalu ia nyaris di seret pulang oleh segerombolan pria yang memakai setelan hitam-hitam, suruhan Fugaku. Tapi untungnya dia bisa meloloskan diri dari mereka.

Sasuke mengurut keningnya, frustasi. Ia kehabisan ide. Ia tak mau menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dengan terus melarikan diri. Ia harus berbuat sesuatu. Tapi satu-satunya cara yang terpikir olehnya hanya mengganti kewarganegaraannya. Fugaku takkan mengakuinya sebagai anak lagi kalau ia sudah resmi menjadi warga negara Amerika Serikat. Sayangnya, itu tidak semudah kelihatannya. Birokrasinya sangat rumit. Dan Sasuke benci birokrasi. Ia sendiri sangat muak ketika ia mengurus visa dan paspornya.

Sebenarnya ada cara yang lebih mudah : menikah dengan warga negara Amerika. Tapi yang benar saja, ia belum mau menikah di usia segini. Lagipula, bagaimana kalau ternyata setelah menikah, Fugaku merestuinya dan bukannya membuangnya dari keluarga Uchiha, ia malah menyambutnya dengan senang hati? Masalahnya akan jadi lain. Ia tidak mau ambil resiko.

Sasuke menghela napas dan memutuskan untuk tidur. Masalah ini akan dipikirkannya nanti setelah _charity concert_.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Hanya ada lima orang mahasiswa tahun pertama yang lolos audisi dari Divisi Musik. Sasuke tidak heran ketika melihat bahwa pemuda pirang pemain biola itu adalah salah satunya. Bagaimanapun permainannya sangat brilian.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Sasuke!" sambut Inuzuka, menyerahkan kamera yang sedang dibawanya kepada Nara, membuat pemuda berkuncir satu itu mengeluh dalam bahasa Jepang, "_Mendokusei_."

"Kapan divisimu mulai merekam?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tepat setelah kapalnya berangkat! Kau sudah lihat kapalnya belum? Luar biasa! Menakjubkan! Sangat besar, dan mewah, dan _awesome_, dan segalanya!" kata Inuzuka bersemangat. "Nah, itu tanda keberangkatan! Ayo naik, Sasuke!"

Sasuke menarik kopornya, menyerahkannya pada petugas sementara ia memasuki kapal. Ia setuju dengan Inuzuka kali ini, kapalnya sangat luar biasa. JSA berani membayar mahal untuk ini.

Mr. Spark mengumpulkan semua peserta yang jumlahnya hanya tiga ratus orang, tiga belas orang di antaranya adalah mahasiswa tahun pertama, di aula utama untuk memberikan pidato singkat. Dialah yang bertanggung jawab untuk _charity concert _tahun ini.

"Selama perjalanan yang cukup panjang ini, diharapkan kalian semua tidak berhenti untuk berlatih. JSA selalu memberikan yang terbaik di tiap konsernya dan tidak menolerir kegagalan. Untuk itu, setiap malam seusai makan malam, diadakan _rehearsal_ di aula utama ini untuk melatih kemampuan kalian. Jangan anggap _rehearsal _sebagai permainan. Semuanya wajib berpakaian resmi saat _rehearsal_, dan anggap itu adalah konser yang sebenarnya. Berikan yang terbaik. Selamat menikmati perjalanan," ucapnya. Semua peserta bertepuk. Sasuke hanya menepukkan tangannya satu dua kali sebelum ia melesat keluar dari aula utama dan langsung mencari kabinnya, menghindari fans-nya yang makin lama makin banyak.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_Rookie_ mendapat giliran pertama tampil malam ini.

Lima orang dari Divisi Musik yang Sasuke ketahui terdiri dari dirinya, dan empat orang yang ia tidak ingat namanya walaupun baru berkenalan siang ini, memutuskan untuk membawakan lagu Chopin sebagai pembukaan. Ia berlatih bersama mereka siang ini dan merasa cukup puas. Pemuda berambut pirang mencolok itu melakukan kesalahan berkali-kali karena terlampau gugup, tapi secara keseluruhan dia bagus.

Sasuke mengeluarkan _tux _hitamnya dari dalam kopor dan mengenakannya. Tepat ketika ia selesai, seseorang mengetuk pintuk kabinnya.

Sasuke membukanya dan mendapati Inuzuka berdiri di luar sana, lengkap dengan _tux _putih dan kamera yang selalu dibawa-bawanya. Ia nyengir lebar. "Tampaknya kau sudah siap, Sasuke! Kelompokmu tampil pertama malam ini! Semangat!" katanya sambil menepuk-nepuk bahunya dan kemudian langsung pergi ke kabin sebelah.

Sasuke mengangkat alis. Inuzuka memang tipe orang seperti itu. Tidak heran kalau ternyata dia mengenal semua orang yang ada di JSA.

Sasuke turun untuk makan malam dan begitu dia memasuki ruang makan, semua cewek di sana langsung menjerit histeris melihat penampilannya yang luar biasa dengan _tux_-nya.

"Kyaaa~!"

"Apa semua orang Jepang setampan dia?"

"Dia tampan sekali!"

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya dan memilih untuk duduk di meja paling pojok, menghindari keramaian. Ia makan secepat dia bisa, dan langsung keluar lagi ke aula utama, mempersiapkan diri. Ia tidak kaget melihat teman-teman sekelompoknya sudah ada di _backstage_, dengan alat musik masing-masing.

Pemuda berambut pirang berjalan mondar-mandir dengan gugup sambil menenteng biolanya. Ia tersenyum kaku pada Sasuke ketika ia lewat, senyum yang tentu saja tidak akan mungkin dibalas oleh seorang Sasuke.

"Kau datang, Sasuke," sapa seorang gadis yang selalu memiliki raut wajah keibuan. Sasuke tidak ingat namanya, tapi gadis itu juga memainkan biola. Sasuke menilai permainan wanita itu di bawah Si Pirang, tapi cukup lumayan.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk singkat padanya. Hanya lima orang _rookie_ yang tampil sebagai pertunjukkan pembuka kali ini. Seorang pianis, dua orang pemain biola, seorang pemain bass, dan seorang gitaris. Sama sekali tak ada konduktor. Membawakan lagu Chopin sedikit nekat memang, tapi Sasuke yang sudah berpengalaman mengubah nada-nada, dengan kilat membuat partitur untuk semua alat musik siang ini. Hasilnya, tidak mengecewakan. Julukan _rookie_ jenius yang sudah melekat padanya selama tiga bulan terakhir ini bukan omong kosong. Yang perlu di khawatirkan hanya Si Pirang. Ia selalu melakukan kesalahan kalau gugup, dan Sasuke terus berharap ia akan main sebagus saat audisi.

Pukul sembilan. Mr. Spark dan salah satu dosen wanita, Mrs. Gaydar, memasuki _backstage_ dengan pakaian yang sangat serasi. Mr. Spark menghampiri mereka berlima. "_Rehearsal _akan dimulai dalam dua menit. Tunjukkan yang terbaik yang kalian punya. Kalau kalian main jelek, bisa saja aku membatalkan hasil audisi kemarin yang berarti : kalian tidak akan main di _charity concert_. Sampai bertemu di luar." Ia tersenyum dan langsung keluar untuk membawakan acara bersama Mrs. Gaydar.

Si Pirang menelan ludah begitu mendengar perkataan Mr. Spark. Si gadis pemain biola menenangkannya, mencoba membuatnya tidak terlalu gugup. Kalau Si Pirang gagal, itu mungkin juga berarti menjadi kegagalan semuanya.

Sasuke bangkit berdiri dari tempat duduknya selama satu jam terakhir. "Jangan lakukan kesalahan," katanya singkat dan langsung keluar ke panggung, diikuti yang lain.

Sasuke mengambil posisi di balik _grand piano _-nya. Secara tidak langsung, ia juga memiliki peran sebagai konduktor malam ini. Setelah penonton selesai bertepuk, ia menekan tuts-tuts pianonya sebagai nada pembuka, diikuti oleh alat musik lain. Ia terus memberikan isyarat kepada yang lain selama lagu dimainkan, memastikan semuanya bermain bagus.

Sampai insiden itu terjadi. Sepertinya gitaris jarinya tergelincir, dan Sasuke tahu ia akan merusak semua gubahan lagunya, sudah terlambat untuk memperbaiki. Sasuke hanya bisa menatap gitaris dengan tatapan tak senang. Tapi ternyata dugaannya salah. Bahkan sebelum Sasuke menyadarinya, nada-nadanya kembali teratur seperti semula. Sasuke mengangkat alisnya. Ia menatap Si Pirang. Entah sejak kapan ia telah mengambil alih posisi gitaris dengan biolanya, membuatnya mengalun lebih indah dari sebelumnya. Untungnya semua yang ada di panggung menyadari perubahan itu dengan cepat. Gitaris mengambil nada dengan mengiringi biola Si Pirang, meninggalkan posisinya. Dan ritme kembali berada di tangan mereka.

Permainan selesai. Sasuke bangkit berdiri bersamaan dengan tepuk tangan meriah dari penonton. Ia langsung menatap Mr. Spark yang sejak tadi menonton di deret paling depan. Pria paruh baya itu mengangguk dan melempar senyum padanya. Sasuke membalas anggukan itu. Setidaknya tidak ada satupun yang dikeluarkan dari tim.

Mereka berlima turun dari panggung, tepukan penonton masih belum berhenti.

"Itu tadi keren sekali, Sasuke!" puji Inuzuka yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di _backstage_. "Hebat! Kau pasti akan sukses di _charity concert_ nanti!" ia menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke dan setelah tidak mendapat respon lain dari Sasuke selain lirikan dan anggukan, ia beralih ke yang lain.

Sasuke keluar dari _backstage_ dan hendak memasuki aula utama dari pintu depan ketika serombongan gadis-gadis dengan gaun malam yang tampak mahal berlarian ke arahnya.

"Sasuke! Kyaaa~!"

Sasuke membelalak ngeri dan membatalkan niatnya menonton _rehearsal _ kelompok lain malam ini. Ia memutar tubuhnya seratus delapan puluh derajat dan melesat pergi dari tempat kejadian sebelum ia dimakan oleh karnivora berwujud wanita Amerika itu. Kemampuan fisiknya yang memang dilatih sejak kecil membuatnya bisa melarikan diri dengan mudah. Segera saja ia sudah berada seorang diri di atas geladak kapal, bersandar pada _railing_ besi, menatap langit malam dan membiarkan angin laut meniup rambutnya. Untung saja Star Cruiser adalah kapal yang sangat besar. Akan butuh berjam-jam bagi gadis-gadis tadi untuk menemukannya.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke menoleh, melihat Si Pirang dengan _tux _putihnya yang mirip punya Inuzuka berjalan menghampirinya dengan dua gelas _champaign_ di tangannya.

Ia tersenyum dan menyodorkan salah satu gelas kepadanya. Sasuke menerimanya.

"Aku cukup deg-degan di panggung tadi," katanya, membuka topik pembicaraan. "Morell mungkin terlalu gugup sampai melakukan kesalahan seperti itu." ia tertawa pelan. "Untung kita bisa memperbaikinya."

Sasuke melirik ke Si Pirang ketika ia mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya. Sangat aneh bagi Sasuke ia sama sekali tidak mengucapkan, "Untung _aku _bisa memperbaikinya." melainkan mengganti kata 'aku' dengan 'kita'. Sasuke belum pernah bertemu orang yang serendah hati itu selama hidupnya.

"Dan kau brilian, Sasuke!" pujinya, mata birunya berbinar-binar seperti anak kecil. "Aku saja masih sangat sulit membuat partitur untuk ala musikku sendiri untuk disesuaikan dengan alat musik lain. Tapi kau dengan cepat sanggup membuat partitur untuk lima alat musik sekaligus! Luar biasa!" Ia meneguk _champaign_-nya.

Sasuke menyadari sesuatu. Pantas saja dia dekat dengan Inuzuka. Mereka sepertinya sama berisiknya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku di sini?" tanya Sasuke.

Ia tertawa. "Aku melihatmu diuber-uber banyak sekali cewek tadi. Dan aku memutuskan untuk mengikutimu saja. Suasana di aula utama masih membuatku tegang." Ia menghabiskan sisa _champaign _-nya. "Aish~ harusnya aku bawa satu botol tadi, bukannya dua gelas," keluhnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong," lanjutnya, "Kau benar-benar tidak punya nama belakang? Atau kau sengaja merahasiakannya?" tanyanya.

Sasuke meliriknya lagi. Siapa dia berani-beraninya menanyakan hal seprivasi itu? "Tidak, aku memang tidak punya marga."

Lawan bicaranya mengangguk-angguk paham. "Kau tidak punya pacar?"

Sasuke mengangkat alis. Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Ia menghabiskan _champaign _-nya dalam sekali teguk, dan menggeleng sebagai respon atas pertanyaan itu.

"Aku juga keturunan Jepang lho..."

Sasuke menoleh.

"Almarhum ayah dan ibuku adalah orang Jepang, tapi karena aku dilahirkan di Amerika, maka kewarganegaraanku juga Amerika," jelasnya.

"Aku turut berduka cita untuk orang tuamu," tanggap Sasuke.

Ia tertawa dan mengibaskan tangannya. "Trims, tapi itu tidak perlu. Kejadiannya sudah lama sekali," balasnya. "Sebenarnya bisa saja aku melepas kewarganegaraan Amerikaku dan kembali ke Jepang, tapi itu percuma. Aku sudah tidak punya kerabat lagi."

"Kau tinggal dengan siapa di sini?"

"Aku tinggal di apartemenku sendiri," jawabnya. "Kau boleh mengunjungiku kapan-kapan kalau kau mau. Kau harus mengajariku banyak sekali tentang musik. Kau mahasiswa tahun pertama yang sudah menguasai ilmu senior. Aku tidak akan heran kalau kau lulus lebih cepat."

Sasuke tidak menanggapi.

"Kau sendiri?" tanyanya lagi. "Kau tinggal dengan siapa di Amerika, Sasuke?"

"Sendiri."

Mulutnya membulat membentuk huruf 'o'. Tapi kemudian ia tertawa. "Kau harusnya cari pacar. Untuk merawatmu atau semacamnya begitu."

Sasuke mendengus.

"Aku tidak bercanda!" serunya, tahu Sasuke menganggap konyol omongannya. "Akan lebih mudah kalau ada wanita di sisimu. Dan kau pasti tidak kesulitan mendapatkannya. Cewek-cewek jaman sekarang lebih suka tipe cowok yang irit bicara."

_Irit bicara?_ Sasuke mendengus tertawa.

Si Pirang langsung tersenyum sangat lebar sambil menatap wajahnya, membuat Sasuke sedikit jengah. "Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku berhasil membuatmu tertawa, walaupun memang cuma sebentar sih. Tapi setidaknya aku berhasil," jawabnya jujur.

Sasuke mengernyit. "Apa ini semacam taruhan atau apa?"

Si Pirang menggeleng. "Tidak kok. Aku cuma melihatmu jarang tertawa saja. Sepertinya kau tidak menikmati hidupmu dengan ekspresi menakutkan yang kau tunjukkan setiap hari begitu. Tapi saat kau main piano, ekspresimu sedikit lebih enak dilihat," katanya.

Sasuke menatap Si Pirang dengan penuh tanda tanya. Ia sama sekali tidak paham kenapa ada orang yang mengamatinya sedetail itu.

"Kau sendiri," Sasuke memutuskan untuk angkat bicara. "Kenapa kau tidak cari pacar? Kulihat cukup banyak penggemarmu."

Si Pirang membelalak. "Aku bukan tipe orang yang mencari pacar untuk sementara begitu. Sama sekali tidak enak untuk kedua belah pihak."

Sasuke kembali menatap Si Pirang, dan kali ini ia ingat namanya. Namikaze Naruto. Kenapa ia bisa melupakan nama Jepang yang unik begitu?

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arus laut di bawahnya. Tersenyum singkat ketika sebuah pemikiran melintas di otaknya. Pemikiran yang sangat konyol. Tapi mungkin itu satu-satunya cara yang bisa berhasil membuatnya dibuang oleh keluarganya sendiri.

Angin lau bertiup dan Sasuke kembali menoleh ke arah Namikaze. "Hei, apa kau mau menikah denganku?"

**/tbc/**

Maafkan saya. Saya adalah mahasiswa Biologi yang sama sekali buta nada, jadi maaf kalau detail tentang alat musik dan teman-temannya sangat parah u_u tapi seperti yang sudah saya tekankan di atas, ini adalah cerita fiksi. Kalau ada beberapa pengetahuan tentang musik, tolong beritahu saya ^^

Dan saya tahu ini bukan yang terbaik yang saya punya. Saya akan terus memperbaikinya.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto. James ****Patterson. Tohoshinki. David Fincher.**

Mind to review? ^^

ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH.


	4. Chapter 4

Terimakasih untuk reviewers ^^ kalian membuat semangat menulis saya kembali.

Sekali lagi, cerita ini adalah fiktif. Semua yang terjadi di sini ada dalam Alternative Universe.

**Chapter 4**

Sakura mendongak dari buku harian, memandang Naruto yang masih terbaring lemah. Seulas senyum yang sama sekali tidak bisa ditafsirkan oleh Sakura terkembang di wajahnya.

"Naruto... ini..." Sakura tak sanggup berkata-kata. Seorang pemuda telah melamar suaminya sepuluh tahun yang lalu, dan ia sama sekali tidak pernah tahu tentang hal ini. Naruto memang sudah bersamanya sekarang, tapi tetap saja fakta itu membuatnya _shock_. Ia terguncang.

Naruto menghela napas dan memandang keluar jendela, menatap rinai hujan yang tak kunjung reda.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakan hal sepenting ini padaku, Naruto?" tanya Sakura pada akhirnya.

"Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu," jawab Naruto, memandang mata hijau istrinya dengan mata birunya.

"Dan sekarang kau memilih untuk memberitahuku, dengan cara seperti ini." Sakura merasa sangat tersinggung.

"Maafkan aku," kata Naruto. "Selama lima tahun ini aku selalu memikirkan cara untuk memberitahumu, tapi aku tidak punya keberanian. Maafkan aku."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Apa ia harus marah? Tapi itu semua sudah berlalu, kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu...

"Apa kau menerimanya?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Naruto tertawa lirih. Tawa yang berbeda dari yang selama ini Sakura lihat. Naruto tidak pernah tertawa setulus dan selega itu, bahkan di hadapannya. Sakura merasa sedikit cemburu pada pria bernama Sasuke ini.

"Aku sudah melupakan detailnya, Sakura. Tapi aku yakin Sasuke pasti ingat. Dia memiliki daya ingat yang luar biasa," jawab Naruto, masih tersenyum dan mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Sakura. "Bisa kau lanjutkan ceritanya?"

Sakura menatap Naruto. Ia tak yakin ia mau membaca apa yang selanjutnya tertulis di buku harian itu. Mungkin kisah cinta suaminya dengan orang lain... pria lain... ia merasa sangat dikhianati.

"Sakura, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Kumohon lanjutkanlah."

Sakura kembali menunduk. Di luar semua rasa sakit hatinya, ia memang penasaran akan masa lalu Naruto yang selama ini terlalu abu-abu baginya. Ia sudah lima tahun bersamanya, tapi Naruto terlalu sulit ditebak. Mungkin buku harian itu bisa membantunya. Lagipula membacakan buku harian itu adalah permintaan Naruto, yang tidak pernah meminta apapun padanya selama ini.

Sakura menghembuskan napas dan melanjutkan. "Sasuke's Journal, January 25, 2009..."

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Sasuke's journal, January 25, 2009

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Terlalu mendadak. Aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Aku bahkan baru mengenal pemuda Namikaze ini beberapa jam. Dan entah apa yang mendorongku untuk memintanya menikahiku begitu saja, tanpa pemikiran matang. Mungkin aku memang sudah terlalu putus asa. Ha. Fugaku bisa membuatku stress tanpa susah payah.

Jadi, inilah pemikiran konyolku. Aku akan menikahi seorang pemuda Amerika. Aku bisa pindah kewarganegaraan seperti yang kuinginkan, dan jelas Fugaku pasti akan mencoretku dari daftar keluarga Uchiha. Mungkin ia masih akan menyeret pulang anak yang minggat dari rumahnya dengan cita-cita yang menurutnya tidak jelas, tapi ia takkan mungkin memulangkan seorang gay ke rumahnya. Harga dirinya akan hancur.

Aku cukup puas dengan pemikiranku ini. Tapi memang ada beberapa kendala.

Aku bukan gay. Itu jelas. Dan aku harus memastikan Namikaze bukan gay juga. Aku tak ingin hubungan ini menjadi berlarut-larut. Setidaknya aku hanya akan mempertahankan pernikahan ini selama dua tahun. Fugaku pasti akan mempunyai dugaan ini adalah pernikahan berkedok, jadi aku harus mempertahankannya cukup lama. Dua tahun. Aku yakin dalam waktu itu aku sudah menjadi pianis seperti yang kuinginkan, dan tak ada lagi alasan bagiku untuk pulang ke kediaman Uchiha.

Berikutnya.

Walaupun Namikaze bukan gay, itu juga bukan berarti dia mau. Justru yang ada malah dia akan menolak. Ini kendala yang cukup sulit, tapi aku sudah menemukan solusinya. Bagaimanapun aku ini cukup kaya.

Dan apakah rencanaku yang kelihatan hebat ini akan berhasil?

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Namikaze mengerjap. Sekali. Dua kali. Sangat ajaib ia sama sekali tidak menjatuhkan gelasnya ke laut.

"Kau mabuk?" ia balik bertanya setelah tiga menit membisu, hanya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan bingung.

Sasuke mendengus tertawa dan menggeleng. "Tidak. Segelas _champaign_ tidak cukup untuk membuatku mabuk."

Namikaze menunduk menatap laut di bawahnya. Ia mengacak rambut pirangnya. "Aish~ aku harusnya tahu sejak awal..."

Sasuke mengernyit. "Tahu apa?"

"Kau gay."

Sasuke nyaris tersedak liurnya sendiri mendengar jawaban yang sangat gamblang itu.

"Harusnya aku bisa menduganya! Kau yang selalu menolak cewek... jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaanku tadi... aish~"

"Tunggu, aku bukan gay. Aku sama lurusnya denganmu," Sasuke membela diri.

Namikaze kembali menatapnya, lebih bingung dari sebelumnya. "Lalu ajakan untuk menikah tadi...?" Mata birunya membulat.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Sebenarnya alasannya agak rumit, Namikaze..."

Namikaze menyandarkan tubuhnya ke _railing_ dan membuat dirinya menghadap Sasuke. "Jelaskan saja. Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena telah membuatku nyaris kena penyakit jantung. Dan panggil aku Naruto saja. Tidak usah terlalu formal. Toh aku juga memanggilmu dengan nama kecilmu."

"Begini... Naruto," Sasuke memulai. "Sebenarnya namaku Uchiha Sasuke." Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka ia akan mengatakannya semudah itu pada orang yang baru saja dikenalnya. Dan belum tentu juga Naruto akan setuju untuk menikahinya setelah ia bercerita panjang lebar. Tapi entah kenapa Sasuke sudah tidak bisa menahan diri. Semua sumber kefrustasiannya selama lima bulan terakhir ini harus dikeluarkan dan Inuzuka maupun Nara bukan tipe orang yang cocok. Sebenarnya Naruto juga, tapi Naruto benar. Ia harus bertanggung jawab karena telah membuatnya nyaris kena penyakit jantung.

"Oh, kenapa kau merahasiakannya?"

Sasuke memberi Naruto tatapan sinis, menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakan, "Jangan sela aku, Dobe." Untungnya Naruto memahami arti _glare _Sasuke.

"Aku anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha. Keluarga yang sangat berpengaruh di Jepang. Tapi beberapa bulan lalu aku bentrok dengan Fugaku, ayahku. Dia sama sekali tidak menyetujui kenginanku untuk menjadi pianis. Karena itu, bisa dibilang, aku minggat ke New York dan menempuh pendidikan di JSA. Tapi Fugaku tidak gampang menyerah. Ia akan menyeretku pulang dan tidak akan membiarkan aku hidup tenang sampai aku pulang ke Jepang," Sasuke berhenti sejenak, menunggu reaksi Naruto, ia paham atau tidak.

"Aku mengerti," kata Naruto. "Tapi apa hubungannya antara masalahmu itu dengan mengajakku menikah?" tanyanya, berjengit sedikit ketika mengutarakan pertanyaannya.

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk membuat Fugaku berhenti menggerecokiku lagi. Dan cara termudah adalah mengganti kewarganegaraanku. Dan cara paling simpel untuk itu adalah menikahi warga negara Amerika."

Naruto berdecak. "Lalu kenapa aku, Sasuke? Banyak cewek diluar sana yang mau kau nikahi!"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Menikahi wanita terlalu berisiko. Bagaimana kalau setelah aku menikah Fugaku malah merestui hubunganku dan masih akan tetap menggerecokiku? Aku ingin lepas dari titel Uchiha. Dan tentu saja Fugaku akan melupakanku begitu ia tahu aku gay, walaupun itu cuma pura-pura."

Naruto membelalak mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar Sasuke. "Tapi bagaimana kalau ayahmu itu tahu ini semua cuma pura-pura?"

"Dengar," Sasuke melanjutkan. "Dia takkan tahu. Rencanaku, kalau kau menyetujuinya tentu saja, pernikahan ini hanya akan berlangsung selama kira-kira dua tahun. Setelah itu kau bebas. Kupastikan aku sudah meraih cita-citaku dalam kurun waktu tersebut, dan Fugaku takkan menggubrisku lagi."

Naruto memandang Sasuke, sangsi.

Sasuke membalas tatapan Naruto, mencoba membuatnya yakin.

Tapi setelah tiga menit berlalu, Naruto masih tidak mengatakan apapun. Sasuke menghela napas.

"Aku juga tidak terlalu berharap kau menyetujui rencana konyol ini. Aku mau tidur. Selamat malam."

Sasuke berbalik, meletakkan gelas kosongnya di atas tumpukan kotak kayu dan kembali ke kabinnya. Sejak semula ia sudah tahu rencananya yang hebat itu tidak akan semudah kelihatannya. Apa ia harus benar-benar menikah dengan seorang gay?

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Sasuke baru saja keluar dari ruangan tempat dia berlatih dengan kelompoknya untuk _charity concert_ ketika lengannya ditarik dengan amat sangat kasar oleh seseorang, menjauhkannya dari kerumunan. Ketika hanya tinggal dia dan orang yang menariknya, barulah Sasuke sadar kalau pelakunya Naruto. Ia membawa Sasuke ke koridor sepi yang jarang dilalui orang, dan barulah di sana ia melepaskan lengan Sasuke.

"Hn?" tanya Sasuke. Ia memang tidak ada kegiatan apapun setelah ini, tapi tetap saja ia ingin memanfaatkan waktu luangnya untuk membaca partitur, dan ia sangat tidak suka ditarik secara mendadak begini.

"Tentang pembicaraan semalam," Naruto buka mulut, mata birunya menatap tajam Sasuke. "Kalau aku setuju, apa akan ada untungnya bagiku?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

Sasuke mengernyit. "Kurasa aku cukup bisa membiayai hidupmu selama dua tahun ke depan. Memangnya apa yang kau inginkan?"

Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Yah... sejak orang tuaku meninggal, aku memang agak kesulitan finansial, belum lagi biaya pendidikan yang diminta JSA tiap semester. Jadi kalau kau, yah... mau menanggung semua itu... selama dua tahun... kurasa aku mau." Ia menatap Sasuke, agak salah tingkah.

Sasuke menatap Naruto. Finansial sama sekali bukan masalah baginya. Toh biaya kuliahnya gratis. Lagipula Naruto sudah menyetujui, ini satu-satunya kesempatan yang dia punya.

"Oke," kata Sasuke. "Aku akan membiayai hidupmu selama dua tahun itu."

Naruto langsung berbinar-binar. "Bagus!" serunya senang. "Eh, tapi... apa tidak ada sesuatu yang harus kita bicarakan lebih jauh? Prosedurnya mungkin..."

"Kita bicarakan di kabinku saja," kata Sasuke dan langsung melangkah pergi mendahului Naruto.

Segera setelah Naruto duduk di hadapan Sasuke di kabinnya, Sasuke memulai penjelasannya.

"Aku sudah mengatakan kalau pernikahan palsu kita hanya berlangsung selama dua tahun. Jadi aku takkan melampaui batas waktu. Kita langsung berpisah setelah itu."

Naruto mengangguk.

"Tapi jika semisal kau jatuh cinta pada seorang wanita sebelum masa pernikahan kita berakhir, aku tidak melarangmu. Itu masih menjadi hakmu."

Naruto mengangguk lagi.

"Dan di sini perlu kutegaskan beberapa hal. Kita tinggal di apartemenku, dan aku mau memakai margamu."

Naruto mengernyit. "Kenapa margaku?"

Sasuke menghela napas. "Sudah kubilang aku ingin keluar dari lingkup keluarga Uchiha kan? Sudah sepantasnya aku mengganti namaku menjadi Namikaze."

Bola mata Naruto melebar. "Jadi aku semenya?"

"Seme? Apa itu?"

Naruto tertawa geli. "Bukan apa-apa, lupakan itu. Lanjutkan saja penjelasannya."

"Kita memang tinggal serumah, tapi bukan berati kita tidur di kamar yang sama. Ini cuma pernikahan palsu. Kawin kontrak. _No touching_. Oke?"

Naruto tertawa lagi. "Tentu saja! Aku bahkan tidak akan kepikiran untuk menyentuh cowok."

Sasuke mengangguk puas. "Prosedur lainnya menyusul. Aku akan pikirkan itu nanti."

"Hm..." kata Naruto. "Coba aku ulangi. Kita hanya menikah selama dua tahun, kalau ada wanita yang aku suka aku boleh pergi, kau memakai margaku, aku tinggal di apartemenmu, kau membiayai hidupku, dan _no touching_. Benar?"

"Hn," Sasuke mengiyakan. Senang Naruto cepat paham.

"Kalau salah satunya dilanggar?"

"Tidak akan ada apapun yang dilanggar."

Naruto terkekeh. "Kau yakin sekali. Tapi aku suka itu."

"Ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Sasuke, bangkit berdiri dan mengambil buku partiturnya yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidur.

"Kita belum tahu apapun mengenai satu sama lain yang cukup untuk memasuki taraf pernikahan, Sasuke," celetuk Naruto.

Sasuke yang tadinya hendak merebahkan diri, membatalkan niatnya. Ia duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya, memandang Naruto. "Kau benar. Fugaku akan curiga kalau aku sama sekali tidak tahu apapun tentang kau."

Naruto nyengir lebar. "Kalau begitu sekarang ceritakan tentang dirimu, Sasuke."

"Kau dulu."

"Tidak, kau duluan."

"Kau lebih dulu."

"Tidak. Kau duluan. Siapa yang mengajakku menikah?"

Berhasil. Sasuke menghela napas dan meletakkan buku parititurnya di sampingnya. "Kalau itu maumu. Aku harus mulai darimana?"

"Err..." Naruto berpikir sejenak. "Tanggal lahir, hal yang disukai, hal yang tidak disukai, makanan dan minuman kesukaanmu, mantan-mantan pacarmu, film favoritmu, warna favoritmu, keluargamu, dan hal paling membahagiakan dalam hidupmu. Itu dulu."

Sasuke mengangkat alis. Tapi ia tetap menjawab. "Aku lahir tanggal dua puluh tiga Juli delapan belas tahun yang lalu. Makanan kesukaanku mungkin tomat, dan aku tidak punya minuman khusus yang kusukai. Aku juga tidak punya film favorit atau warna favorit. Dan aku belum pernah pacaran sebelumnya, jadi tidak ada yang kau perlu tahu tentang itu—"

"Apa?" potong Naruto. "Kau belum pernah pacaran selama delapan belas tahun hidupmu? Apa kau gay?"

Mata Sasuke menyipit berbahaya. "Kau sudah mengatakan itu semalam, dan aku bukan gay. Aku pernah menyukai seorang gadis dua tahun lalu, tapi kami memang tidak pernah pacaran."

Naruto nyengir lebar. "Kalau begitu ceritakan tentang dia dong."

"Kenapa kau sangat ingin tahu?" desis Sasuke. Ia benar-benar tidak suka membahas masa lalu.

Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke. "Kita kan bakal menikah."

Dan Sasuke lebih tidak menyukai ancaman seperti itu. Naruto ini ternyata memang menyebalkan. Sasuke benar-benar harus menyiapkan mental untuk hidup bersama cowok macam dia selama dua tahun penuh.

"Dia gadis yang baik dan cantik," kata Sasuke. Singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas.

Naruto mencibir. "Hanya itu yang bisa kau ceritakan dari wanita yang kau sukai? Astaga. Tidak ada nama?"

"Namanya Yamanaka Ino," sergah Sasuke, lama-lama merasa sangat sebal kepada Naruto. Ia merasa sedang diinvestigasi.

Naruto tersenyum puas. "Lanjutkan kalau begitu."

Sasuke menghela napas, susah payah menahan keinginan untuk tidak meninju wajah Naruto. "Aku anak bungsu di keluargaku. Aku punya seorang kakak, namanya Itachi. Aku tidak menyukai banyak hal, dan keluargaku itu adalah salah satunya," Sasuke mengerem ucapannya sebelum ia mengatakan, "Kau juga termasuk dalam daftar hal-hal yang tidak kusukai."

Naruto menopang dagunya dengan kedua kepalan tangannya, menunggu Sasuke melanjutkan.

"Hal yang kusukai cuma musik dan hal paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku mungkin saat aku bermain musik."

"Hm..." Naruto mengangguk-angguk paham. "Sekarang giliranku. Aku lahir tanggal sepuluh Oktober delapan belas tahun yang lalu. Hal yang kusukai adalah ramen Jepang. Hal yang tidak kusukai adalah saat tidak ada stok ramen Jepang instan di kulkas. Makanan kesukaanku tentu saja ramen! Dan minuman kesukaanku adalah jus jeruk. Mantan pacarku namanya Iris. Dia gadis baik, sayangnya kami harus putus karena dia melanjutkan sekolahnya di Nevada. Film favoritku ada banyak! Tapi aku sama sekali tidak suka film horor, gore, dan sejenisnya. Warna favoritku oranye," Naruto berhenti sebentar untuk mengambil napas. "Aku satu-satunya Namikaze yang tersisa. Ayah dan ibuku meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat tiga tahun lalu. Dan hal yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku adalah saat aku bermain biola, makan ramen, dan masa-masa bersama orang tuaku."

Sasuke masih menatap Naruto selama beberapa detik setelah ia selesai menceritakan garis besar hidupnya. Rupanya yang ada di hidup pemuda pirang itu hanya ramen. Sasuke rasa bakal mudah menghidupinya.

Naruto mengangkat kedua lengannya dan membuatnya sebagai bantalan di belakang kepala sementara ia menjengkitkan kursinya ke belakang, membuatnya bertumpu pada dua kaki. "Jadi, kapan pernikahan palsu ini akan berlangsung?"

Sasuke merebahkan diri di tempat tidurnya sambil membaca buku partiturnya. "Kita langsung menikah begitu kita tiba di Swedia."

Dan Naruto terjatuh dengan bunyi 'brak!' keras dari kursinya.

**/tbc/**

Saya sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk menulis upacara pernikahan Sasuke dan Naruto, lalu masa-masa dua tahun mereka bersama itu X3

Alurnya lambat u_u saya menyadari itu, tapi sekali lagi, memangnya ini bikin ramen instan? Perasaan dua orang cowok tidak seinstan itu. Apalagi mereka berdua bukan gay. Jadi semoga readers bersabar sedikit ^^

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto yang utama. Beberapa detail kecil diambil dari karya David Fincher, James Patterson, dan Tohoshinki.**

ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH.


	5. Chapter 5

Saya nggak nyangka masih ada yang baca fic yang sudah hiatus parah ini ^^" terimakasih banyak.

**Chapter 5**

Sasuke hanya melirik Naruto yang sudah duduk manis di lantai sambil meringis kesakitan dan memegangi pantatnya.

"Aish~" keluhnya. Ia mengelus-elus pantatnya yang baru saja menghantam lantai. "Kau serius? Kita akan menikah dalam waktu kurang dari dua minggu?"

"Hn."

"Secepat itu?"

"Hn."

"Bagaimana persiapannya? Gerejanya? Cincinnya? _Tuxedo -_nya? Tamu undangannya? Dan siapa yang akan memakai gaun?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Ia sangat tidak menyukai pertanyaan beruntun seperti itu. "Itu semua bisa diatur. Dan takkan ada yang memakai gaun. Itu sangat konyol. Sekarang keluar dari kabinku. Aku butuh istirahat."

Naruto bangit berdiri sambil mencibir. "Ternyata benar kata Kiba, kau menyebalkan," katanya sebelum membanting pintu menutup.

Sasuke menghela napas dan kembali menenggelamkan dirinya dalam rangkaian not balok yang sedang dibacanya.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Malam itu, setelah makan malam, Sasuke menemui Miss Kelsey yang bertugas mengatur semua administrasi _charity concert_ untuk mengecek jadwal.

"Miss Kelsey," panggil Sasuke, menghampiri Miss Kelsey yang sedang duduk di lobi depan Star Cruiser.

"Ya?" tanggapnya, mendongak dari sekumpulan arsip yang sedang ditekuninya.

"Berapa lama _charity concert _di Swedia?" tanya Sasuke langsung pada intinya.

"Satu minggu," jawab Miss Kelsey. "Tapi untuk divisi musik hanya berlangsung tiga hari, dan giliran kelompokmu hanya di hari pertama."

Sasuke mengangguk paham. "Miss, bisa saya minta tolong?"

Miss Kelsey menatap Sasuke dengan senyum penuh tanya.

"Tolong hubungi kantor catatan sipil Swedia dan juga tanyakan gereja mana di Swedia yang bisa digunakan untuk upacara pernikahan dalam tenggat waktu selama JSA mengadakan _charity concert_ di sana. Dan kalau bisa, tolong buatkan undangan pernikahan sebanyak tiga ratus lima puluh," kata Sasuke.

Miss Kelsey mengernyit mendengar permintaan tolong yang diajukan Sasuke. "Tunggu, memangnya siapa yang mau menikah?"

"Saya, dan Namikaze Naruto."

Sasuke tidak akan pernah melupakan ekspresi Miss Kelsey begitu mendengar jawabannya.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Naruto kembali memojokkan Sasuke di koridor sepi keesokan harinya seusai mereka latihan. Tampangnya benar-benar marah. Dan kali ini Sasuke tahu penyebabnya.

"Kupikir pernikahan palsu kita dirahasiakan dari publik," geram Naruto. Tangan kanannya mengepal di sisi tubuhnya, kelihatan sekali dia sekuat tenaga menahan diri untuk tidak meninju Sasuke.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak memandang wajah Naruto. "Memang dirahasiakan," jawabnya enteng.

"Dirahasiakan _your ass_! Semua orang di sini sudah tahu! Bahkan Mr. Spark!" serunya emosi, tepat ke wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang mata biru Naruto kali ini, tetap tanpa ekspresi. "Pernikahan _palsu_ kita memang dirahasiakan. Yang orang-orang tahu adalah kita _benar-benar_ akan menikah. _Right_?"

Naruto menggeram dan melepaskan tinjunya ke dinding di belakang Sasuke, tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak berjengit. "Apa itu masalah bagimu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja itu masalah! Sialan kau!" seru Naruto sebagai jawaban. "Berita menggemparkan itu mempengaruhi harga diriku!"

"Maaf," tanggap Sasuke. Tidak, bukan hanya Naruto yang kaget mendengar itu, bahkan Sasuke sendiri juga terkejut ketika menyadari kata 'maaf' telah meluncur keluar dari mulutnya dengan sangat mudah. Ia tak tahu apa yang membuatnya begitu.

"Eh?" emosi Naruto langsung surut. Mata birunya sedikit melebar. Sama sekali tidak menyangka Sasuke bakal menanggapi amarahnya dengan cara seperti itu. Ia memang belum lama mengenal Sasuke, tapi menurut penilaiannya selama ini, tipe orang macam Sasuke pasti bakal langsung membabatnya dengan kata-kata sinis kalau dia berani protes tentang keputusannya.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Maaf, tapi aku benar-benar butuh alibi untuk pernikahan ini. Kalau tidak ada saksi, Fugaku takkan percaya padaku semudah itu."

Naruto menurunkan tangannya yang selama ini masih menempel di dinding. "Eh, yah... aku mengerti sih... tapi tetap saja kan... harga diriku sebagai seorang pria..."

"Harga dirimu sudah kusewa selama dua tahun," ucap Sasuke, kembali ke sikap angkuhnya yang biasa, membuat mata Naruto membelalak makin lebar. "Kalau kau tidak terima, kau bisa mundur sekarang, dan biayai hidupmu sendiri. Toh aku bisa mencari penggantimu, tapi belum tentu kau bisa mencari sumber uang semudah ini. Lagipula aku masih sanggup bertahan sebagai buron Uchiha. Dan..." Sasuke berhenti, menambah nada sinis dalam suaranya untuk menutupi sikapnya beberapa detik lalu yang menurutnya kelewat lembut, "apa kau masih sanggup bertahan dari krisis finansialmu lebih lama dari ini?"

Sasuke menabrak bahu Naruto dengan keras dan sengaja sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan koridor kosong itu. "Biaya hidup di Amerika tidak murah, bahkan kalau kau mendapat beasiswa penuh untuk kuliahmu," kata Sasuke, melangkah pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto menatap Sasuke murka. "Pantat ayam sialan berkepribadian ganda!" teriaknya kesal.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Naruto membanting pintu kabinnya, menjatuhkan dirinya di tempat tidur dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Ia benar-benar membenci Sasuke sekarang.

Pertama, ia sudah berbaik hati mau mendekati Sasuke karena sepertinya dia butuh teman. Dan Naruto bukan tipe orang yang anti-sosial. Tapi bukannya diterima dengan senang hati sebagai teman, Sasuke malah mengajaknya menikah.

Kedua, Naruto juga bukan tipe orang yang suka memanfaatkan orang lain karena hartanya, terutama orang itu adalah temannya. Tapi pemikirannya sedikit berubah karena Sasuke telah melakukannya lebih dulu. Dan lagi, ia benar-benar butuh uang Sasuke itu. Ia dengan enggan mengakui, Sasuke benar. Biaya hidup di New York tidak murah, apalagi kalau orang tuamu tidak meninggalkan apapun buatmu.

Ketiga, Sasuke telah membuatnya berada dalam pergolakan batin yang amat sangat, padahal mereka baru kenal dua-tiga hari! Prinsip yang dipegangnya untuk selalu menolong teman ketika mereka memintanya dan selalu mempertahankan harga diri sampai kapanpun. Sasuke bisa membuatnya meninggalkan salah satu prinsipnya hanya dalam semalam. Sasuke, yang sudah dia anggap sebagai temannya walau sekarang sangat ia benci, butuh pertolongannya dengan cara menikahinya. Tapi Naruto telah menjatuhkan harga dirinya karena itu. Sebenarnya kalau Sasuke tetap merahasiakan rencana mereka, mungkin ia takkan menjadi seemosi ini.

"Sasuke menyebalkan! Teman macam apa itu!" teriak Naruto jengkel.

Ia menatap langit-langit kabinnya, dan tiba-tiba ia teringat perkataan salah satu gurunya sewaktu ia masih SMP dulu, _'Orang yang tidak menghargai prinsip adalah sampah, tapi orang yang tidak menghargai teman lebih rendah dari sampah.'_

Naruto menghela napas. Kalimat yang selalu dipegangnya selama ini, kalimat yang membuatnya menghargai teman lebih dari apapun. "Kumaafkan kau kali ini, Sasuke," gumamnya. Ia mengambil biolanya yang tergeletak di meja di samping tempat tidur dan memainkan lagu favoritnya, _Canon_.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Sakura berhenti membaca. Ia tak tahu harus merasa bagaimana sekarang. Naruto mau menikahi Sasuke hanya karena finansial. Tidak ada alasan lain.

"Aku benar-benar bersyukur kau masuk ke JSA dan menjadi juniorku tanpa mendengar rumor tentang aku dan Sasuke," kata Naruto memecah keheningan. Ia tertawa pelan dan lemah. "Aku ragu apa kau akan mau menikahiku kalau tahu sejarah hidupku secara lengkap."

Sakura menggenggam tangan Naruto yang semakin lama kelihatannya semakin kurus dan lemas. "Aku mencintaimu, Naruto."

Naruto tersenyum. "Kau tampak sakit hati beberapa saat yang lalu."

Hati Sakura mencelos. Naruto benar. Beberapa saat yang lalu, sebelum ia tahu Naruto pernah mengalami masalah finansial dan segalanya, ia merasa sakit hati dan menyesal kenapa ia menikah dengan Naruto. Tapi sekarang ia merasa bersalah karena menduga Naruto, suaminya, gay.

"Maaf... itu..."

Naruto menggeleng, memotong ucapan Sakura. "Aku mungkin juga akan merasa begitu kalau aku berada di posisimu. Tapi kadang memang kita harus berhati-hati dengan dugaan kita."

Sakura memandang mata biru Naruto. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, Naruto yang tertulis di tiap lembaran buku harian Sasuke adalah orang yang, menurut opini Sakura, sangat ceria dan kekanak-kanakkan. Tapi Naruto yang ia kenal juga sangat ceria, namun juga sangat dewasa. Apa yang telah mengubah suaminya?

"Naruto," panggil Sakura.

Naruto memandang Sakura, tersenyum. Senyumnya makin lama makin mendekati senyumnya yang dulu, ketika belum ada kanker yang bersarang di tubuhnya.

"Kau... kau banyak berubah..." celetuk Sakura. Ia sangat ingin tahu. Apa selama ini sikap Naruto adalah sikap palsunya? Apa dia tidak pernah menjadi dirinya sendiri ketika berada di dekatnya? "Dirimu di mata Sasuke sangat berbeda dengan dirimu yang kukenal..."

Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sakura dan mengelus wajah putih istrinya dengan lembut. "Perubahan itu adalah sesuatu yang wajar," tanggapnya.

Tanggapan Naruto jauh berbeda dari perkiraan Sakura, membuat Sakura tak bisa mencari tahu lebih jauh. Sesuatu dalam nada bicara Naruto melarang Sakura untuk mencari tahu. Apakah itu akan berujung pada rasa sakit yang lain? Sakura tak mau menebak-nebak kali ini. Tapi tetap saja rasa takut dan was-was melingkupi hatinya.

"Hm..." gumam Naruto, melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Sakura. "Aku cukup ingat keadaan malam itu," ucapnya, sedikit geli. "Aku selalu mengingat dengan baik saat-saat aku terbuai emosiku sendiri." ia kembali tertawa pelan. "Aku luar biasa malu dan tak hentinya mengutuk Sasuke ketika Mr. Spark mengucapkan selamat pada kami berdua di hadapan semua orang ketika _rehearsal_ malam itu. Dan aku lebih malu lagi ketika semua orang bertepuk dan menyalami kami berdua satu-satu. Aku sampai sekarang masih heran, bagaimana bisa Sasuke tidak berekspresi sedikitpun, bahkan ketika Divisi Filmografi mengambil gambar kami. Topeng _stoic-_nya itu kalau dipikir-pikir memang sangat menyebalkan."

Sakura menatap Naruto selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya dia mengutarakan isi hatinya. "Sasuke itu... orang yang seperti apa?"

Naruto mendengus geli sebelum menjawab. "Dia tipe pria yang akan kau sukai. Tampan, pendiam, dingin, irit bicara, dan kata-kata tajam yang menusuk sekalinya dia bicara."

Sakura tersenyum geli kali ini. "Apa menurutmu aku menyukai tipe orang yang seperti itu?"

Naruto tertawa. "Tentu, kau akan sangat menyukainya sampai kau merasa ingin melemparnya dengan traktor setiap kali dia bicara."

Sakura tertawa mendengar guruan suaminya. "Dia separah itu?"

"Sebenarnya tidak juga," kata Naruto setelah tawanya reda. "Ia sangat baik di saat-saat tertentu."

Sakura menyadari sorot mata Naruto sedikit berubah ketika ia membicarakan Sasuke, tapi ia memutuskan itu hanya halusinasinya saja. Ia tak ingin ketahuan sakit hati lagi di saat kritis suaminya seperti ini. yang dia lakukan harusnya mensupport Naruto, bukan membuatnya sedih juga.

"Sakura," panggil Naruto. "Kau mau tinggal di sini malam ini, dan membacakan buku harian itu sampai selesai?"

Sakura terdiam. Ia sangat ingin terus berada di sisi Naruto, tapi ia juga tidak yakin ingin membaca buku harian itu terus. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka Naruto akan menggabungkan dua kengininannya yang bertolak belakang itu dalam satu kalimat tanya.

"Tidak masalah kalau kau tidak mau, aku paham perasaanmu," tambah Naruto setelah melihat wajah bimbang Sakura.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, kemudian mengangguk. "Aku akan menemanimu," katanya pada akhirnya. "Kau mau aku melanjutkan membaca sekarang?" tambahnya.

"Kapanpun kau siap, Sakura."

Sakura menghela napas dan kembali membaca. Menurutnya atmosfir dalam buku harian Sasuke beda jauh dengan apa yang bergemuruh dalam hatinya sekarang.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Sasuke's journal, February 8, 2009

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Dua minggu yang sulit di Star Cruiser berlalu. Dan Naruto yang sekarang mulai kuberi julukan 'idiot' atau 'tolol' atau 'dobe' atau 'usuratonkachi' itu bukannya meringankan kestressanku tapi malah menambahnya. Ia tidak hentinya menggerecokiku dan bahkan mulai memanggilku 'Teme', entah darimana dia mendapat kata itu. Dugaanku dari Inuzuka.

Sebelum fajar, Star Cruiser menepi di pelabuhan. Divisi Filmografi merekam gila-gilaan. Dan tidak ada lagi gadis-gadis yang terus mencoba merayuku. Itulah salah satu sisi baiknya.

Aku sudah menghubungi Itachi dan memberitahunya kalau aku akan menikah di Swedia. Dia cukup terkejut, tapi aku tidak memberitahunya dengan siapa aku menikah. Akan lebih memuaskan kalau aku melihat secara langsung ekspresi _shock_-nya begitu ia melihat siapa yang menemaniku di altar nanti. Dan aku juga sedikit berharap Fugaku akan langsung kena penyakit jantung atau semacamnya. Tapi kemungkinannya juga hanya sedikit sekali.

Semoga rencanaku tidak gagal.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Sasuke," panggil Miss Kelsey ketika Sasuke hendak keluar dari hotel sebelum jam makan siang hari itu.

Sasuke berhenti dan menunggu Miss Kelsey menghampirinya.

"Ini jadwal pertunjukkan malam ini," ucapnya seraya menyerahkan selembar kertas jadwal. "Kau bisa melihat di situ kau tampil giliran ketiga bersama kelompokmu. Tolong berikan jadwal ini ke Namikaze juga," Miss Kelsey menyerkan selembar kertas lagi.

"Terimakasih," kata Sasuke, membaca sekilas kertas jadwal yang berada di tangannya.

"Dan aku juga sudah mendapatkan jadwal pernikahanmu," tambah Miss Kelsey.

Sasuke memandang Miss Kelsey.

"Kau harus ke kantor catatan sipil pagi hari tanggal tiga belas Februari dan upacara pernikahamu akan diadakan di gereja St. Peter pagi harinya tanggal empat belas Februari."

Sasuke mengernyit mendengar tanggal pernikahannya. Empat belas Februari? Apa Miss Kelsey sengaja?

"Aku juga sudah memesankan _president suit room_ terbaik di hotel ini untuk kau tinggali bersama Namikaze sampai kita kembali ke New York."

"Untuk apa kamar itu?" kernyit Sasuke makin dalam.

Miss Kelsey tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Sasuke sekilas. "Kalian pasti butuh privasi pasca pernikahan," katanya dan melangkah pergi.

Sasuke langsung kehilangan nafsu makannya.

"Teme!"

Sasuke yang masih mematung di lobi hotel menoleh cepat ke arah sumber suara diiringi tatapan sinis. Sejak ia kelepasan memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan 'dobe' beberapa hari lalu, Naruto juga berhenti memanggilnya dengan nama yang sebenarnya. Dan yang membuat Sasuke lebih muak, setiap kali ada orang lain tanya apa arti panggilan 'teme' pada Naruto, Naruto pasti nyengir lebar dan melirik Sasuke tajam lalu menjawab, "Itu panggilan kesayangan khusus kami berdua." Dan setelahnya, ia akan tertawa puas mendengar tanggapan lawan bicaranya yang rata-rata baka mengatakan, "_So sweet..._"

Kalau saja Inuzuka tidak menjadi sangat sulit ditemui akhir-akhir ini, Sasuke pasti akan mencekiknya karena telah memberitahu arti 'dobe' pada Naruto, dan mengajari kata 'teme' juga.

"Aku tadi meminta jadwalku pada Miss Kelsey, tapi dia bilang dia sudah memberikannya padamu," katanya ketika ia berhasil mencapai Sasuke.

Tanpa sepatah katapun, Sasuke menyodorkan kertas jadwal pada Naruto.

Naruto membaca jadwalnya. "Wow, kita main lumayan malam."

"Kita ke kantor catatan sipil pagi hari tanggal tiga belas dan kita menikah besoknya," kata Sasuke, singkat.

Naruto melongo. "Kita menikah tanggal empat belas Februari? Tanggal macam apa itu?"

Tepat seperti itulah yang terjadi dalam hati Sasuke ketika Miss Kelsey memberitahukan jadwal pernikahannya tadi.

"Hn. Pastikan kau tidak terlambat bangun," Sasuke memperingatkan sembari mengantongi kertas jadwalnya dan melangkah pergi keluar dari hotel seperti rencananya semula.

"Jangan pergi jauh-jauh, Teme! Kau harus cukup istirahat sampai pertunjukkan nanti malam!"

Seruan Naruto sukses membuat semua murid JSA yang sedang melewati lobi tersenyum bahagia sambil memandang Sasuke.

**/tbc/**

Sekali lagi, ini sama sekali bukan yang terbaik yang saya bisa T.T terutama bagian Sakura dan Naruto-nya. Saya sudah mengetik chap ini berulang kali, dan yang lain lebih parah. Sepertinya setan WB mulai menggerayangi otak saya T.T Saya juga merasa kata-kata yang saya tulis saling bertolak belakang. Dan ketika saya mencoba memperbaikinya, malah jadi janggal. Astaga.

Saya mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun untuk memperbaiki alurnya. Terimakasih.

Ah, faktanya, pernikahan sesama jenis di Swedia baru disahkan bulan Mei 2009. Tapi karena untuk kepentingan cerita, anggap saja Swedia sudah mengzinkannya sejak lama. Gereja St. Peter itu saya juga tidak yakin ada di Swedia, tapi itu nama gereja paling umum, jadi saya memutuskan untuk menggunakannya.

Untuk **Uchiha Cute Nagheeta**, Kenapa saya meletakkan disclaimer di bawah? Entahlah, saya juga nggak tahu kenapa. Mungkin sebagai ciri khas mungkin? Haha ^^"

Hai **Light Saphire-chan **(maaf kalau ada salah ejaan di penname, ingatan saya nggak begitu bagus), lama nggak bertemu ^^ terimakasih banyak untuk reviewnya. Itu sangat berarti.

Dan untuk **Bola Sepak**, maaf saya nggak mengeksplor perasaan Naruto, ^^" saya memang melakukan kesalahan. Seharusnya saya bisa memasukkan konflik batin Naruto pada waktu scene dia bersama Sakura. Pokoknya malam setelah Sasuke melamar Naruto, Naruto gelisah sendiri di kamar, bimbang dan menimbang-nimbang semua kemungkinan yang ada. Maafkan kesalahan fatal ini, dan terimakasih untuk kritiknya ^^ *deepbows*

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**


	6. Chapter 6

**/Chapter 6/**

~w~

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke gereja St. Peter begitu ia keluar dari hotel tempatnya beserta rombongan JSA menginap, dan terlepas dari tatapan selamat-sebentar-lagi-kau-menikah dari teman-teman sekampusnya. Sasuke merapatkan mantel yang dikenakannya ketika angin musim dingin Swedia berhembus. Walaupun begitu, ia menyukai suasana musim dingin di Eropa. Selang setengah jam kemudian, Sasuke sudah berdiri di depan pintu gerbang gereja St. Peter, tempat ia akan melaksanakan pernikahan palsunya. Sasuke menghela napas dan melangkah masuk.

Begitu Sasuke membuka pintu gereja kuno itu, Sasuke langsung menyukai suasana damai dan tenang di dalamnya. Suara sepatunya bergema ketika ia berjalan pelan menuju ke arah altar. Ia sangat menyukai dekorasi di dalam gereja itu. Membuatnya melupakan hal-hal keduniawian dan, terutama, masalah peliknya dengan keluarganya. Mata hitam Sasuke menangkap sebuah _grand piano_ yang tampak sudah sangat berumur tapi masih terawat di salah satu sudut ruangan dekat altar.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan melihat seorang pendeta berdiri beberapa meter dari dirinya, dipisahkan oleh kursi-kursi panjang yang biasa diduduki orang-orang ketika sedang menjalankan misa. Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu misa itu apa secara detail, ia bukan seorang yang religius.

"Ah, tidak. Saya hanya ingin mengecek keadaan tempat ini. Saya akan melangsungkan pernikahan di sini minggu ini," jawab Sasuke.

Pendeta itu tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sasuke. "Semoga pernikahanmu berjalan dengan lancar."

'_Aku harap juga begitu,'_ batin Sasuke. "Kalau begitu saya permisi. Saya sangat menyukai dekorasi gereja Anda," kata Sasuke, berbalik ke arah pintu masuk setelah sebelumnya mengangguk singkat pada pendeta itu.

"Tuhan memberkatimu, Nak."

Sasuke tidak membalas ucapan itu.

~w~

Ia menghabiskan seharian itu berada di luar ruangan untuk menghirup udara Eropa yang segar, berusaha mengurangi beban berat yang membuat otaknya serasa ditekan-tekan selama berbulan-bulan ini. Setidaknya kalau rencana ini sukses, masalah itu akan sirna dari hidupnya untuk selamanya. Ia akan memiliki hidup tenang, dengan satu-satunya masalah yang dimilikinya adalah menjadi pianis terkenal secepat mungkin. Tapi itu toh juga bukan masalah besar. Dengan kejeniusannya, dua tahun adalah waktu yang cukup.

Ketika jam tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore, Sasuke menghabiskan kopi panasnya dan segera kembali ke hotel. Pertunjukkannya akan dimulai pukul sembilan malam ini. Ia harus melemaskan jari-jarinya sebelum menyentuh pianonya.

Begitu ia sampai di hotel, ia langsung menuju ke ruang _rehearsal _dan memainkan pianonya, melepaskan semua emosinya melalui _Eroica_ gubahan Beethoven. Lagu yang sarat emosi menurutnya. Dan ketika selesai, terdengar suara tepukan tangan tunggal yang bergema di seluruh ruangan. Sasuke membuka matanya, merupakan kebiasaannya untuk bermain piano sambil memejamkan mata dan merasakan setiap aliran nadanya, dan mendapati Naruto duduk di salah satu kursi di ruangan itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada dingin seperti biasanya. Dan Naruto yang mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda tak senang dengan nada bicara Sasuke adalah reaksi spontan yang selalu muncul setelahnya.

"Aku tadi kebetulan lewat dan mendengar kau bermain, jadi aku memutuskan untuk nonton. Jadi hentikan sikap kasarmu yang tidak berperike-Naruto-an begitu."

Sasuke mengernyit. Ia sudah sering mendengar kata 'berperike-Naruto-an', tapi belum pernah menemukan arti yang pas untuk dicerna olehnya. Kadang memang istilah-istilah yang sering digunakan Naruto sama sekali tidak umum dan sulit dimengerti. Mungkin sebaiknya ia menganjurkan pada pemuda pirang itu untuk menerbitkan kamus berisi kosakatanya sendiri.

"Bagaimana menurutmu tadi?" tanya Sasuke, memutuskan untuk mencari penilaian daripada adu mulut dengan Naruto.

Naruto menegakkan duduknya dna tersenyum cerah, bagaikan anak kecil yang akan mendapat permen kesukaannya. Yah, walaupun anak kecil jaman sekarang sudah jarang yang senang hanya karena akan mendapat permen. Mereka lebih suka mendapat uang.

"Kau brilian!" seru Naruto, mengacungkan dua jempolnya pada Sasuke. "Aku selalu ikut terhanyut kalau kau memainkan sebuah lagu, lagu apapun itu, dan pasti kau akan tampil sempurna malam ini!" pujinya tulus.

Sasuke bangkit berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar sembari tersenyum tipis. Senyum yang sama sekali tidak kentara karena cara Sasuke tersenyum hanya dengan mengendurkan otot-otot wajahnya yang selama ini tegang. Jadi sebenarnya dia tersenyum atau tidak pun sama saja. Tidak ada perubahan berarti.

Naruto tergesa-gesa turun dari bangku penonton dan menyusul Sasuke. "Kau sama sekali tidak melakukan kesalahan sedikitpun!" pujinya lagi begitu ia berhasil menjejeri Sasuke. "Aku selalu suka permainanmu. Bisa membuat perasaanku tenang seperti kalau aku sedang tidur di pelukan ibu…" suara Naruto mengabur, membuat Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya dan melihat ada sedikit ekspresi sedih di wajah kecoklatan itu.

Refleks, Sasuke mengangkat tangannya hendak merangkul pemuda di sampingnya. Tapi ketika tangannya sudah begitu dekat dengan pundak Naruto, Sasuke menyadari apa yang hendak dilakukannya dan langsung menurunkan tangannya lagi. Ia mengernyit. _'Yang tadi itu apa?'_

"Ah, tapi secara garis besar kau oke! Aku tak sabar ingin bermain denganmu malam ini," kata Naruto lagi, nyengir lebar pada Sasuke yang berjalan di sebelahnya dalam diam.

"Hn," tanggap Sasuke. Pikirannya sibuk dengan hal lain.

Naruto mencibir. "Kau ini, sudah dipuji habis-habisan hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutmu," keluhnya. "Aku mau ke tempat Kiba dulu deh. Sampai nanti malam." Naruto melambai singkat padanya dan berbelok di koridor, meninggalkan Sasuke yang kemudian berhenti berjalan secara mendadak. Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya, memandang punggung Naruto yang makin lama makin jauh.

~w~

Sasuke's Journal, February 8, 2009. 6pm.

~w~

Aku belum pernah bersimpati pada orang lain sebelumnya. Menurutku masalah orang lain ya masalah orang lain, masalahku sudah cukup banyak tanpa harus mengurusi masalah orang lain. Itu sangat merepotkan. Tapi bukan berarti ketika simpati itu datang aku tidak bisa mengenalinya. Seperti beberapa jam yang lalu ketika aku dan Si Bodoh itu berjalan berdua di koridor. Ketika ia berbicara tentang ibunya. Aku tahu benar kalau aku _bersimpati_ padanya. Dan keinginan untuk bermain piano lebih banyak untuknya langsung terbersit.

Ditambah lagi, aku tahu aku jenius dan permainan pianoku luar biasa, tapi ketika Si Bodoh itu yang mengatakannya, entah kenapa efeknya jadi berbeda. Dia yang terlalu pandai memuji atau bagaimana sih? Tapi kalau Mr. Spark yang mengatakan, aku juga merasa itu sudah sewajarnya. Kurasa ke-stress-anku berdampak pada perasaanku juga. Aku jadi lebih peka.

Dan ketika aku menulis semua ini, sebuah kalimat dari dirinya kembali terngiang. _'Aku tadi kebetulan lewat dan mendengar kau bermain, jadi aku memutuskan untuk nonton.' _

Yang menjadi pertanyaanku adalah, bagaimana dia tahu aku yang sedang bermain?

~w~

**/Sakura & Naruto/**

Sakura mendongak, ingin tahu bagaimana ekspresi wajah suaminya ketika ia membaca bagian itu, dan hatinya mencelos. Ada sedikit binar di mata biru itu. Mata biru yang sedang memandang keluar jendela, ke arah hujan yang perlahan mulai berhenti. Hujan deras yang telah berubah menjadi gerimis-gerimis kecil, dengan sedikit sinar matahari sore di antaranya.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sakura yang berhenti membaca. Tapi binar di matanya tidak hilang. Sakit hati kembali berkunjung di hati Sakura.

"Dia mencintaimu, Naruto," kata Sakura, menyuarakan pikirannya. "Dia mencintaimu."

Naruto mendengus geli. "Kurasa tidak sejauh itu…" tanggapnya. Suaranya yang lemah sedikit terisi oleh semangat. Sakura tahu harusnya ia senang mendengar nada suara Naruto itu, tapi karena ia tahu apa yang membuatnya jadi begitu, maka sama sekali tak ada rasa senang di hatinya yang serasa teriris-iris. "Tapi aku sendiri tak pernah tahu… kalau Sasuke… pernah merasa bersimpati padaku."

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto. Wajah bahagia suaminya membuat hatinya makin sakit. Ia cemburu…

Naruto mengelus pelan pipi Sakura. "Kurasa kau bisa mengakhirinya saja sekarang."

Sakura kembali memandang suaminya. Tak percaya dengan kalimat yang baru saja didengarnya. Naruto tersenyum lembut pada Sakura. "Hujannya sudah berhenti. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu kelelahan."

Sakura mengerjap. "Tapi kukira kau ingin memintaku untuk membacanya sampai selesai?"

Naruto melebarkan senyumnya. "Tidak, itu sudah cukup. Seharusnya aku tidak pernah memintamu, Sakura. Aku sudah menyakitimu lebih daripada yang seharusnya." Naruto menegakkan duduknya, mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Sakura yang bergeming di sisi tempat tidurnya, dan mengecup kening istrinya. "Pulanglah, Sakura. Dan kembalilah besok dengan senyumanmu yang biasa."

Sudah sejak lama Naruto tak pernah mencium keningnya, dan ciuman tadi membuat hati Sakura terasa hangat. Ia membalas senyum suaminya dengan tulus kali ini dan bangkit berdiri sembari meletakkan buku harian Sasuke di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur Naruto. Naruto mencintainya sekarang, dan perasaan apapun yang dimiliki Naruto dan Sasuke dulu tak akan mengubah itu. Itu sudah cukup buatnya.

"_Sleep well._ Jangan lupa minum obatmu. Hubungi aku kalau kau butuh sesuatu. Aku akan datang," kata Sakura sambil berjalan ke arah pintu. Kata-kata yang selalu diucapkannya tiap hari sebelum meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk. Sakura sudah hendak memutar kenop pintu ketika gerakannya terhenti. Ia kembali membalikkan badannya menghadap Naruto.

"Ya?" tanya Naruto, membaca sorot mata istrinya.

"Boleh aku…"

Naruto mengangkat buku harian Sasuke dari meja kecil di sampingnya sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Ini?" tanyanya lagi sembari tersenyum.

Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Boleh aku membawanya?"

"Tentu, tentu," jawab Naruto, menyodorkan buku harian itu ke arah Sakura yang langsung mengambilnya. "Aku pribadi ingin kau menyelesaikannya malam ini."

Sakura memasukkan buku itu ke dalam tasnya dengan hati-hati. "Istirahat yang cukup ya…"

"Jangan khawatirkan itu. Kau juga hati-hati di jalan."

Sakura mengembangkan seulas senyum dan berjalan keluar dari kamar rawat suaminya.

~w~

Begitu pintu bercat putih itu menutup, Naruto kembali merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur dan menghela napas panjang, mengamati sinar matahari yang mulai tenggelam di cakrawala. Tulisan rapi Sasuke membawanya kembali ke kenangan sepuluh tahun lalu, ketika ia masih bocah. Ia mendengus geli. Sebenarnya tanpa bantuan buku harian itu pun ia masih bisa mengingat tiap detail hari-hari yang dijalaninya bersama dengan Sasuke.

Naruto membuka laci meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak putih dari dalamnya. Ia memandang permukaan halus kotak itu yang dilapisi kain sutra sebelum membukanya. Sebuah cincin yang terbuat dari emas putih dengan ukiran garis-garis vertikal halus di permukannya. Sederhana, tapi indah. Naruto memandang cincin itu dan membiarkan pikirannya menerawang ke hari itu.

~w~

Sasuke's journal, February 13, 2009

~w~

Charity concert kami berjalan dengan sukses. Penampilan terakhir di malam tanggal 8 Februari oleh para _rookie_ berakhir dengan gemilang. Aku bisa melantunkan nada-nada indah Chopin dengan lancar tanpa hambatan berarti dan permainan yang lain mendukungku, terutama gesekan biola Naruto. Aku sangat puas dengan performaku malam itu. Mr. Spark pun sampai kehabisan kata-kata untuk memujiku.

Aku baru sempat menulis jurnalku sekarang karena setelah pertunjukan malam itu, banyak sekali yang harus diurus. Miss Kelsey menggerecokiku dengan detail-detail kecil pesta pernikahan seperti cincin, _tux_, dekorasi, formulir catatan sipil dan lain sebagainya. Dan baru pagi ini aku dan Naruto selesai mencatatkan diri di kantor catatan sipil Swedia sebagai pasangan suami-suami. Aku tak bisa melupakan ekspresi wajah Naruto yang pucat pasi dan seakan mau muntah saat ia menandatangani surat nikah di bawah tatapan tajamku. Ekspresinya masih membuatku geli sampai sekarang.

Dan besok, adalah hari H-nya. Ketika aku menulis jurnal ini, aku tak henti-hentinya melirik _tux _putih yang akan kukenakan besok dan menduga-duga apa yang sedang Naruto lakukan di kamarnya sekarang. Mungkin ia sedang berjalan mondar-mandir sambil berdoa semoga hari esok tak pernah datang, hari ketika imejnya sebagai pemuda 'lurus' hancur berantakan di hadapan tiga ratus lima puluh orang undangan.

Kuakui, aku juga cukup tegang menghadapi esok hari. Besok adalah penentuan. Kalau aku berhasil, aku akan bebas. Kalau aku gagal, aku akan lebih terpuruk dari sebelumnya. Aku tak sabar menanti reaksi Fugaku, Mikoto dan Itachi melihatku berdiri di altar bersandingkan seorang pria.

Semoga besok berjalan lancar.

~w~

February 14, 2009.

"Wow, Sasuke, lihat ke kamera dong. Kau tampan sekali…" gumam Inuzuka seraya mengarahkan kameranya ke arah Sasuke yang sedang sibuk mematut diri di depan cermin. Ia adalah orang yang perfeksionis, dan ia tak ingin ada yang salah dengan penampilannya di hari pernikahannya, sekalipun ini hanya pernikahan palsunya.

"Kapan kau mau berhenti mengambuil gambar, Inuzuka?" desis Sasuke sebal. Inuzuka sudah berada di kamarnya sejak ia membuka mata pagi ini, terus-terusan menyorotnya dengan kamera dan ketika ia mengusirnya keluar, Inuzuka berdalih kalau pernikahannya akan jadi hal paling menarik di fil dokumenter divisinya.

Inuzuka nyengir mendengar sarkatisme Sasuke. "Jangan sebal begitu, harusnya kau berterimakasih karena aku sudah mau jadi seksi dokumentasi pernikahan istimewamu secara cuma-cuma."

Sasuke mendengus dan mengecek jam tangannya. Pukul setengah sembilan. Ia harus sudah berada di gereja dalam setengah jam. Ia menyambar mantelnya dari punggung kursi dan langsung melesat keluar kamar dengan langkah-langkah panjang, mengabaikan Inuzuka yang berlari-lari mengikutinya.

Begitu Sasuke tiba di gereja, Miss Kelsey-lah yang pertama menyambutnya. Ia mengenakan gaun putih yang sangat serasi dengan rambut pirangnya.

"Yang di sana itu," bisik Miss Kelsey begitu ia berada di hadapan Sasuke. Ia mengerling ke arah kirinya, "itu keluargamu, bukan?"

Sasuke memandang ke arah yang dimaksud Miss Kelsey dan mendapati Fugaku, Mikoto dan Itachi berdiri kaku di dekat jendela, dikelilingi oleh dua orang yang memakai setelan hitam-hitam, _bodyguard_ mereka. Sasuke mengangguk ke arah Miss Kelsey dan langsung menghampiri mereka. Inuzuka yang semula bersemangat mengikutinya terhenti di dekat Miss Kelsey. Rupanya aura yang dimiliki keluarga Uchiha membuatnya enggan mendekat lebih dari itu.

"Sasuke," panggil Itachi ketika melihat adiknya dalam setelan _tux _putih.

"Kegilaan apa ini?" tuntut Fugaku ketika Sasuke berdiri di hadapannya, ia bahkan sama sekali tidak menyapa anak bungsunya itu. "Sebelumnya kau bilang ingin menjadi pianis, tapi sekarang kau malah melangsungkan pernikahan? Apa-apaan kau?"

Sasuke sama sekali tidak ciut di bawah tatapan murka Fugaku. Mikoto yang berdiri di sebelah suaminya itu mencoba menenangkan Fugaku, tapi tak terlalu berhasil.

"Sudah kubilang hidupku dan apa yang aku inginkan bukan lagi menjadi urusanmu. Aku mencintai orang ini dan aku ingin hidup bersamanya, dan aku tidak peduli apa pendapatmu tentang itu. Aku akan mengejar cita-citaku menjadi pianis dengan dia di sisiku. Bukan kalian," jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

Urat di pelipis Fugaku berkedut. "Anak tak berguna."

Sasuke menyeringai. "Masih bagus aku mau mengundang kalian di acara pentingku. Dan setelah ini aku harap kalian tidak mengangguku lagi. Biarkan aku menjalani hidupku. Setelah pernikahan ini, aku bukan lagi Uchiha Sasuke. Aku mengganti kewarganegaraanku."

Mata Fugaku menyipit. "Sudah kuduga. Ini pasti pernikahan palsu. Kau pasti menyelenggarakan pernikahan ini untuk mengganti kewarganegaraanmu agar bisa lolos dariku. Jangan kira aku tidak tahu itu, anak sialan."

Sasuke mencelos, tapi ia sudah tahu kalau Fugaku pasti akan menduga begitu. Tapi ia tak bisa menyerah sekarang. Sasuke mendengus geli. "Apa kau tuli, Tuan Fugaku?" kata-katanya barusan membuat Fugaku membelalak marah sementara Itachi mengerjap. "Aku baru saja bilang kalau aku mencintai orang ini. Dan aku tidak asal bicara. Selamat menikmati pestanya," ucap Sasuke sinis dan berjalan ke arah altar karena upacara pernikahan akan segera dimulai. Senang rasanya bisa membuat Fugaku gusar.

Pendeta sudah bersiap di posisinya, begitu pula Sasuke. Ia merogoh saku jasnya, memastikan kotak cincinnya ada di situ. Inuzuka masih merekam gila-gilaan dengan kameranya sementara rekan-rekannya dari divisi fotografi juga tak kalah semangatnya untuk memotret tiap detail acara. Sasuke berdiri di altar, memandang pintu masuk gereja. Tak disangka dia lumayan gugup juga. Naruto dan Miss Kelsey akan memasuki pintu itu kapan saja.

Tiga.

Dua.

Satu.

Pintu gereja menjeblak terbuka dan masuklah Naruto diiringi Miss Kelsey. Naruto tampak sangat gagah dalam setelan _tux _putihnya yang serasi dengan milik Sasuke. Hadirin bangkit berdiri dan tersenyum bahagia memandang Naruto yang sangat tampan. Naruto membalas semua senyum yang diarahkan padanya. Sasuke mengerling Fugaku, Mikoto dan Itachi. Ia menyeringai dalam hati melihat ekspresi mereka bertiga yang seakan sedang melihat hantu.

Naruto sampai di altar dan berdiri berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Aku setengah berharap melihatmu memakai gaun," gumam Sasuke. Selera humornya meningkat melihat wajah-wajah shock keluarga Uchiha.

Naruto melebarkan senyumnya, tapi dengan tatapan mata mengancam.

Pendeta mulai menyampaikan kotbahnya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu membawa karangan bunga?" bisik Sasuke lagi, memandang sebuket bunga mawar putih di genggaman Naruto."

"Miss Kelsey," jawab Naruto. "Kurasa ia tetap ingin ada acara lempar bunga."

Mereka terdiam, masih saling memandang satu sama lain. Betapa herannya Sasuke ia betah memandang mata Naruto selama itu.

"Omong-omong," gumam Naruto. Sedikit kekhawatiran terpancar di bola matanya. "Yang tampanganya mengerikan itu keluargamu?"

Sasuke menahan tawa mendengar deskripsi Naruto dan mengangguk singkat tak kentara. Naruto mengerling tempat duduk keluarga Uchiha dan sedikit bergidik.

"Uchiha Sasuke, apa Anda bersedia menerima Namikaze Naruto sebagai suamimu dan bersumpah untuk selalu berada di sisinya dalam suka maupun duka, kaya maupun miskin, sakit maupun sehat, sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

Sasuke merasakan rasa tak suka ketika nama belakangnya disebut. "Ya, saya bersedia."

"Dan Anda, Namikaze Naruto, apa Anda bersedia menerima Uchiha Sasuke sebagai suamimu dan bersumpah untuk selalu berada di sisinya dalam suka maupun duka, kaya maupun miskin, sakit maupun sehat, sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

Naruto memejamkan matanya, menguatkan tekad, dan mengatakan, "Ya, saya bersedia," dengan amat pelan sehingga hanya Sasuka dan pendeta yang mendengarnya.

"Pakaikan cincin pernikahan pada jari pasangan Anda."

Sasuke merogoh saku jasnya dan mengeluarkan kotak putih dari dalamnya. Ia memakaikan cincin dari emas putih itu di jari Naruto dan bisa merasakan Naruto sedikit bergidik ketika ia melakukannya.

"Sekarang, Anda boleh mencium pasangan Anda."

Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Naruto dan bertukar pandang dengan pemuda di hadapannya. Mata biru Naruto membelalak ngeri. Sasuke sama sekali tidak memperhitungkan _scene _ini. Ia sama sekali lupa kalau di upacara pernikahan ada bagian dimana pengantin harus berciuman. Ia bisa melihat Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan gugup. Sasuke sendiri bimbang. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin mencium pria manapun, apalagi di hadapan publik. Tapi bila ia tidak melakukannya, Fugaku pasti takkan percaya…

"Sekarang, Anda boleh mencium pasangan Anda," ulang pendeta, sedikit mengernyit melihat Sasuke dan Naruto yang hanya bergeming.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, mengutuk dalam hati, dan langsung merengkuh Naruto, membenamkan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto. Naruto sedikit meronta ketika bibir mereka bersentuhan, tapi Sasuke menekan tengkuknya kuat-kuat agar ia tidak melepaskan diri.

Setelah beberap detik yang sangat menyiksa, Sasuke melepaskan Naruto, membiarkan mata biru itu memandangnya marah dengan wajah merah padam sementara hadirin bertepuk. Fugaku yang berada di tempat duduk depan sama sekali tidak bertepuk. Ia memandang Sasuke murka dan langsung meninggalkan gereja dengan gusar. Sasuke tersenyum puas. Hidup barunya telah tiba. Dia, Namikaze Sasuke.

**/tbc/**

Maafkan saya yang sudah hiatus lama sekali u_u dan dengan tekad kuat, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan fic ini. Maaf kalau _comeback_-nya tidak terlalu bagus. Setelah sekian lama tidak menulis, butuh sedikit adaptasi. Semoga masih ada reader yang ingat ceritanya.

Ini cuma perasaan saya atau memang Sasuke jadi mirip Taekyung dan Naruto jadi mirip Minam di beberapa _scene_? O.o"

Dan tentang Kamus Bahasa Naruto itu, saya terinspirasi dari kisah nyata :p nyahahaha~

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

Mind to review? ^^

ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH.


	7. Chapter 7

**/Chapter 7/**

**Sakura**

Sakura nyaris saja menjatuhkan gelas anggur yang dibawanya ketika ia membaca bagian terakhir di halaman tertanggal empat belas Februari itu. Naruto… suaminya… berciuman dengan pria lain. Ia meletakkan gelas anggur di tangan kanannya secara perlahan di atas meja marmer di dapur rumahnya dan berusaha mengatur napas. Ia bahkan tak bisa mendeskripsikan perasaannya sekarang. Semuanya begitu campur aduk, marah, cemburu, kesal, penasaran, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Ia tahu pernikahan yang terjadi sepuluh tahun lalu itu hanya sandiwara, tapi…

'_Toh wanita lain pasti juga pernah merasa begini ketika bertemu mantan pacar suaminya atau semacamnya,'_ pikir Sakura. Mata hijaunya menatap nanar ke tulisan rapi Sasuke. Entah sejak kapan ia mulai membenci pemilik buku harian ini. Sakura menghela napas. _'Tapi wanita lain belum pernah bertemu mantan suami dari suaminya kan? Apalagi membaca tentang masa lalu mereka seperti yang aku lakukan.'_

Sakura masih menatap buku harian itu lekat-lekat, penuh amarah. Ia sangat tidak menyukai Sasuke, tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dan sudah berkali-kali ia menanamkan kebencian itu tiap ia membaca kata demi kata yang tertulis di buku harian. _'Semoga aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan Sasuke ini.'_

Sakura membalik halaman buku harian itu, dan melanjutkan membaca.

~w~

**Sasuke's journal, March 1, 2009.**

Seharusnya aku memberi judul Namikaze Sasuke's journal di awal jurnal ini, tapi entah kenapa aku juga mulai enggan dengan nama itu. Baru dua minggu aku tinggal bersama Naruto di apartemen tetapku (ya, sekarang aku sudah tidak nomaden lagi, Uchiha benar-benar sudah membuangku) tapi urat di pelipisku pasti selalu bereaksi negatif tiap kali mendengar nama pemuda pirang itu disebut. Dia lebih menyebalkan daripada keseluruhan keluarga Uchiha digabungkan.

Apa yang melintas di pikiranmu begitu kau mendengar kata oranye? Segar, cantik dan enak dipandang? Tiga kata itu sama sekali tidak ada artinya kalau kau sudah tinggal selama dua minggu bersama Namikaze Naruto. Pemuda penggila oranye itu membuat imej warna oranye jadi hancur berantakan dan identik dengan jorok, berisik, dan hiperaktif.

Tapi, sisi baiknya, ia cukup tahu diri kalau aku sedang latihan dan berusaha berkonsentrasi membaca partitur.

Dan setelah jurnal ini, aku tak yakin apa aku bisa menjalani hidup selama dua tahun ke depan. Itu bakal jadi dua tahun yang amat sangat panjang.

~w~

**Sasuke**

GEDUBRAK!

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, berusaha menahan emosi dan mengutuk dalam hati. Ia meletakkan penanya dan menutup buku partiturnya seraya bangkit berdiri dan segera keluar dari kamarnya. Suara berisik yang memecah konsentrasinya itu tadi pasti berasal dari _suaminya tersayang_.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" sentak Sasuke begitu mendapati Naruto jatuh terduduk di bawah rak buku, dengan buku-buku besar koleksi Sasuke menjatuhi tubuhnya. Ia meringis tanpa dosa ke arah Sasuke yang berdiri menjulang di atasnya dengan _glare_ yang luar biasa.

"Ehehe…" cengirnya, berusaha bangkit berdiri, membuat buku-buku di atas tubuhnya kembali berjatuhan ke lantai dengan suara keras. Sasuke memejamkan matanya habis sabar. Ia sudah sangat ingin sekali mengusir pemuda ini dari apartemennya kalau kontrak yang telah diucapkannya dua minggu lalu tidak menahannya. Selama ini ia berpikir Naruto-lah yang bakal tidak betah tinggal bersamanya mengingat Sasuke adalah seorang perfeksionis dengan pribadi yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan Naruto. Tapi ternyata ia salah. Naruto telah mengacaukan aturan-aturan hidupnya dalam sekejap, dan sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah.

"_Apa yang kau lakukan_?" geram Sasuke kali ini. Kedua tangannya telah terkepal di sisi tubuhnya, berusaha keras untuk tidak meninju Naruto.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal dan memandang Sasuke takut-takut, masih nyengir salah tingkah. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menunggu penjelasan yang rasional. Tapi…

"Guk!"

Suara tidak familiar itu membuat mata hitam Sasuke melebar.

"Guk!"

Dan sebelum Sasuke sempat berkomentar apapun, seekor anjing _siberian husky_ setinggi paha Naruto telah muncul entah dari mana, dan menggonggong riang ke arahnya. Anjing itu mengelus-eluskan kepalanya ke paha Naruto dan Naruto membungkuk penuh tawa untuk balas mengelus dagu anjing itu dengan tangannya.

"Apa itu?" suara Sasuke telah bergetar saking marahnya.

Naruto memandang Sasuke tak mengerti. "Ini anjing, kan?" Naruto balik bertanya.

Sasuke kembali meng-_glare _ Naruto. "Aku tahu itu anjing, Dobe," bentaknya kesal. "Maksudku, apa yang hewan itu lakukan di rumahku?"

Naruto tertawa dan memeluk anjingnya dengan sayang. "Kurasa terlalu sepi kalau cuma kita berdua di apartemen sebesar ini, jadi aku dan Kiba memutuskan untuk membeli Kyuubi."

Sasuke menyipitkan mata memandang anjing berukuran medium dengan bulu yang sangat tebal dan halus berwarna hitam dan putih itu, heran dengan pemilihan nama yang mungkin berasal dari Kiba. "Dia yang menjatuhkan buku-bukuku?"

Naruto nyengir minta maaf. "Aku tadi ingin menunjukkan Kyuubi padamu, tapi dia malah lari-lari dan waktu aku mengejarnya, aku menabrak rak bukumu. Hehehe."

"Guk!"

Urat di pelipis Sasuke menegang.

"Ayo, Kyuubi! Beri salam pada Teme!"

_Twitch_. Urat di pelipis Sasuke bertambah satu. "Perkenalkan aku dengan nama yang benar, Dobe."

"Guk!"

Naruto mengabaikan kalimat Sasuke. "Lihat ini, Teme. Matanya persis punyaku ya?"

Mau tidak mau, Sasuke melirik mata anjing yang dipanggil Kyuubi itu dan menyetujui dalam hati. Mata biru safir yang sama persis dengan milik Naruto. Hanya lebih bulat.

"Guk!" Kyuubi menggonggong lagi, menjilati pipi Naruto. Naruto tertawa geli.

"Ayo, Kyuubi, jangan ganggu Teme. Kita main di halaman saja," ajak Naruto, bangkit berdiri dan menarik ban leher Kyuubi, membawa anjing itu ke halaman. Dan entah karena dorongan apa, Sasuke mengikuti Naruto. Ia berdiri bersandar di ambang pintu melihat Naruto yang sedang sibuk bermain lempar tangkap sambil tertawa-tawa.

Sasuke mengernyit. Ia sama sekali tidak menyukai hewan, apalagi anjing, karena menurutnya binatang itu berisik. Tapi kenapa tadi ia tidak meminta Naruto menyingkirkan anjing itu? Karena dia tidak tega? Alasan konyol. Ini rumahnya, ia berhak melakukan apapun. Sasuke menggeleng pelan. Yang penting anjing itu sudah aman bermain-main di luar dan dia bisa melanjutkan pekerjaannya menggubah lagu lagi dengan tenang.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan masuk lagi ke dalam rumah. Begitu ia mencapai ruang tengah, ia membeku. Matanya membelalak menatap buku-buku yang masih berserakan di lantai. Ia menggertakkan giginya marah dan menggeram, "Dobe sialan…"

Dan akhirnya, Sasuke menghabiskan sepanjang hari itu untuk membereskan ruang tengahnya. Partiturnya terlupakan.

~w~

Malam harinya, Sasuke duduk diam di sofa dengan secangkir kopi panas di hadapannya dan buku partitur serta pena di tangannya. Ruang tengahnya sudah rapi dan bersih, dan Naruto serta Kyuubi sedang bermain dengan bola karet di lantai.

Kekesalannya pada Naruto menguap setelah ruang tengahnya bersih lagi.

"Dimana anjing itu tidur?" celetuk Sasuke, masih menekuni buku partiturnya. Ia sedang membuat lagu untuk dipresentasikan di ujian praktek dengan Mr. Spark beberapa minggu lagi.

Naruto mendongak dan memandang Sasuke tak senang. "Dia punya nama, Teme."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Baiklah, dimana Kyuubi tidur?"

"Di kamarku tentu saja!" jawab Naruto senang, memandang Kyuubi penuh sayang.

Sasuke menghela napas lega. Ia sudah takut kalau-kalau Naruto akan menyuruhnya tidur dengan anjing besar itu. Bisa rusak malamnya. Sasuke menghabiskan kopinya dan bangkit berdiri. "Aku mau tidur."

"Ucapkan selamat tidur pada Teme, Kyuubi," kata Naruto.

"Guk!"

Sasuke memandang Naruto dan Kyuubi, dan ia tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum sepanjang perjalanan dari ruang tengah ke kamarnya.

~w~

**Naruto**

Naruto masih memandangi cincin di tangannya. Cincin yang sekarang sudah sangat tidak pas di jarinya mengingat ia telah kehilangan banyak berat badan sejak ia divonis mengidap kanker. Sekarang, detail-detail kecil hidupnya bersama dengan Sasuke mulai bermunculan di otaknya.

Malam setelah pernikahan itu, dimana ia terpaksa tidur di sofa karena Miss Kelsey memaksa mereka tidur sekamar, dan karena Naruto kalah dalam adu argumentasi, ia terpaksa merelakan Sasuke yang tidur di kasur. Belum lagi pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil mereka yang sebenarnya selalu bermula dari hal sepele, tapi berujung adu teriak dari depan pintu kamarnya dan kamar Sasuke yang memang berhadapan. Dan Kyuubi pasti akan ada di tengah-tengah mereka, mengaing-aing, minta mereka berhenti saling teriak.

Naruto tertawa geli. Tak terasa sudah sepuluh tahun.

Ia memandang keluar jendela, mengira-ira bagaimana keadaan Sasuke sekarang. Naruto menghela napas. Ia ingin sekali melihat orang itu lagi, setidaknya sebelum ia mati… Naruto tersenyum getir ketika merasakan rasa sakit menusuk-nusuk tubuhnya. _'Kanker ini makin lama makin parah.'_

Naruto membungkuk dan mengambil biolanya yang sengaja ia letakkan di bawah tempat tidurnya agar ia bisa mengambilnya kapanpun tanpa kesulitan. Dengan hati-hati, ia mengeluarkan biolanya dari kotaknya dan menopangnya di bahunya. Naruto memejamkan mata dan mulai menggesek biolanya, memainkan lagu favoritnya, _Canon_.

~w~

**Sasuke's journal, September 12, 2009**

Ini sudah kelewat batas. Aku baru tujuh bulan hidup dengannya dan aku sudah ingin membunuhnya berkali-kali. Ia sudah membuat tujuh bulan terakhir dalam hidupku ini dengan kesalahan-kesalahan yang dilakukannya, yang kalau kubuat daftarnya, tidak ada buku manapun yang cukup untuk menampungnya. Tapi ada sepuluh kesalahannya yang takkan kulupakan seumur hidupku.

Pertama, keberisikannya. Aku masih bisa menolerir itu. Aku sudah memasang peredam suara di kamarku, jadi keberisikannya cukup bisa kuatasi dengan mengurung diri di kamar.

Kedua, kejorokannya. Yang ini sudah agak membaik. Ia jorok sekali pada waktu pertama kali dia datang, tapi sekarang setidaknya dia mempersempit area joroknya hanya di kamarnya saja dan tidak menyebarkannya keluar. Walau kadang memang dapur jadi berantakan sekali kalau dia habis membuat _ramen_ instan. Aku sampai sekarang tidak mengerti bagaimana dapur bisa menjadi seperti kapal pecah kalau kau hanya membuat _ramen _instan yang hanya membutuhkan air panas dan _cup ramen_-nya.

Ketiga, Kyuubi. Aku sudah pernah bilang kalau aku tidak menyukai hewan, dan aku cukup sulit beradaptasi dengan yang ini. Pernah suatu kali aku pulang dari kampus dan Naruto tidak ada di rumah, meninggalkan Kyuubi sendiri bersamaku. Itu bagaikan mimpi buruk. Anjing besar itu tak hentinya memintaku untuk menemaninya bermain entah-apa yang biasanya dia lakukan bersama Naruto. Dan ketika aku mencoba menelepon Si Pirang Tolol itu, ponselnya tidak aktif. Dan akhirnya aku menyerah. Aku meninggalkan buku partiturku untuk menemani Kyuubi bermain di halaman. Walaupun sebenarnya yang kulakukan hanya duduk di kursi sambil melemparkan tongkat hitam yang kutemukan di bawah kolong tempat tidur Naruto. Tapi, ehem, aku menikmatinya. Menemani Kyuubi memberikan sudut pandang baru buatku. Dan setelah selama setengah tahun melihat ada seekor anjing besar yang menyambut kepulanganku kalau Naruto sedang tidak ada di rumah mulai membuatku terbiasa dengan keberadaannya.

Tapi kesalahan keempat Si Tolol itu benar-benar membuatku marah.

~w~

Sasuke memainkan pianonya dengan hati-hati pagi itu. Ia ada ujian praktek dengan Mr. Spark siang ini. Bukan berarti dia belum siap, dia hanya ingin menciptakan melodi yang sempurna dan dia sama sekali tidak ingin melakukan kesalahan. Masalahnya lagu yang akan dibawakannya kali ini adalah lagu ciptaannya sendiri, dan dia ingin memberikan kesan pertama yang baik. Kalau Mr. Spark menilainya bagus, itu akan sangat berarti.

Sembari menggerakkan jari-jarinya dengan lincah di atas tuts-tuts pianonya, Sasuke mengamati partiturnya, kembali meneliti tiap detail suara yang dikeluarkannya. Ia sudah memainkan lagu ini berkali-kali dan untungnya ia belum menemukan satu kesalahan pun. Sasuke menyeringai puas dan membalik halaman buku partiturnya, bersiap memasuki bagian klimaks dan antiklimaks lagunya.

Deg.

Jari-jarinya membeku di atas tuts piano. Halaman. Partiturnya. Hilang.

Sasuke menyambar buku partiturnya dan mengamatinya dengan seksama, takut kalau-kalau ia salah menulis di halaman lain. Tapi ketika ia sudah membolak-balik keseluruhan bukunya hingga lima kali dan tidak menemukan sepuluh halaman terakhir yang berisi klimaks dan ending lagunya, emosinya memuncak. Ia mengutuk pelan dan kembali memelototi bukunya seakan dengan begitu sepuluh halaman terakhirnya akan kembali, dan saat itulah ia menyadari ada bekas sobekan di bukunya. Tangan Sasuke bergetar, emosi mengusai dirinya. Ia melirik aroljinya. Tinggal dua jam lagi sebelum ujiannya mulai. Kalau diperhitungkan dengan lama perjalanan yang ditempuhnya dari apartemennya ke kampus, waktunya hanya tinggal satu jam lima belas menit. Tidak cukup untuk menulis ulang semua bagian yang hilang.

Sasuke menggeram marah dan mengurut keningnya frustasi. Siapa yang telah berani mengambil halaman partiturnya? Sepuluh halaman yang merupakan penentuan hidup matinya di hadapan Mr. Spark hari ini?

Sasuke memasukkan buku partiturnya ke dalam tas dan menghambur keluar kamar, mendapati Naruto yang sedang bermain dengan Kyuubi di ruang tengah. Ia tidak ada kuliah hari ini.

"Dobe, kau…" Sasuke tadinya hendak menanyakan pada Naruto apa ia melihat sobekan partiturnya ketika mata hitamnya menangkap pemandangan mengerikan di ruang tengah. Kyuubi sedang bermain-main dengan bola-bola kecil yang terbuat dari kertas. Sasuke membelalak dan tanpa mempedulikan seruan Naruto maupun gonggongan Kyuubi, ia mengambil salah satu kertas yang sewarna dan setekstur dengan halaman partiturnya, dan membukanya. Pupilnya makin melebar ketika ia menyadari itulah halaman yang hilang.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke Naruto yang balas menatapnya dengan tampang penasaran.

"Darimana kau mendapat ini?" suara Sasuke merendah. Kesabarannya sudah habis.

Naruto yang tahu kalau Sasuke sedang marah besar tampak sedikit menciut. Ia merengkuh Kyuubi ke dekatnya. "Eh, entahlah…" jawabnya pelan. Tapi ekspresi Sasuke setelah mendengar jawabannya membuat Naruto merasa kalau ia harus mengatakan penjelasan lain. "Kertas-kertas itu sudah berserakan waktu aku datang, dan untuk membuat Kyuubi senang aku membuatnya jadi bola-bola kecil…" Wajah Sasuke tanpa ekspresi, tapi Naruto tahu dari kedua tangan Sasuke yang terkepal kalau suaminya itu sedang menahan diri untuk tidak mencekiknya.

Sasuke menghela napas, berusaha mengerem emosinya. Sekarang tak ada waktu untuk memberi pelajaran pada Si Pirang Tolol ini. Ia harus mengejar waktu untuk ujiannya. Sasuke berjongkok dan mulai mengambil semua sisa-sisa dari partiturnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya. Dan tanpa sepatah katapun, ia meninggalkan ruangan.

Naruto masih bergeming di ruang tengah, tangan kanannya mencengkram ban leher Kyuubi. Anjing hitam itu juga sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara, hewan berinsting tajam itu tahu kalau sekarang adalah saat yang genting.

Dan baru pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Naruto merasa kalau dia adalah orang paling tolol sedunia.

~w~

Sasuke mendudukkan diri di belakang setir mobilnya, masih berusaha meredam emosinya dengan mengatur napasnya. Kedua tangannya mencengkram setir erat-erat. Setelah yakin ia takkan secara acak menusuk orang yang lewat di dekat mobilnya untuk sekadar meluapkan emosinya, ia melepaskan tangannya dari setir dan mulai mengeluarkan kertas-kertasnya yang sudah kucel dari dalam tasnya. Dengan kesabaran tingkat tinggi, Sasuke meratakan kertas-kertas itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam buku partiturnya.

"Sialan…" gumamnya. Ia juga merasa tolol kenapa tidak menyalin not-not balok itu di tempat lain. Semoga Mr. Spark bisa menolerirnya untuk melaksanakan ujian dengan partitur yang terlepas dari bukunya dan kucel. Dan semoga Mr. Spark memberinya waktu untuk menyalinnya sebelum diserahkan.

Setelah semuanya tertata dengan rapi, Sasuke kembali memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya ketika seseorang mengetuk kaca pintu mobilnya. Naruto.

Sasuke hanya melirik Naruto yang memasang tampang khawatir dan tidak enak, dan langsung memacu mobilnya, tak peduli Naruto masih berada dekat dengan bodi mobil dan itu bisa membuatnya terpelanting. Ia benar-benar membenci cowok pirang itu. Sasuke melirik spion dalam mobilnya dan mendapati Naruto masih berdiri di tempatnya semula, memandang mobil Sasuke dengan ekspresi yang tak kelihatan karena terlalu jauh dari jarak pandang Sasuke. Sasuke menginjak pedal gasnya makin dalam, berharap semoga dua tahun cepat usai.

~w~

"Kau kelihatannya sedang tidak enak badan, Sasuke," komentar Mr. Spark begitu Sasuke masuk ke ruang ujian dengan tampang masam.

"Saya baik-baik saja, _Sir_."

Mr. Spark memandang Sasuke tak yakin. "Kau murid terbaik yang aku punya. Aku tak ingin emosimu membuatmu gagal dalam ujianmu."

Sasuke menarik napas pelan. "Tidak masalah, _Sir_. Saya baik-baik saja," Sasuke meyakinkan, mendudukkan diri di belakang _grand piano_ di tengah ruangan yang menghadap Mr. Spark dan menyenderkan buku partiturnya sejajar dengan matanya. "_Sir_?" panggil Sasuke. Mr. Spark mendongak dari _clipboard_-nya. "Karena insiden kecil, saya tidak bisa mengumpulkan partitur saya sekarang, jadi saya minta tambahan waktu sampai sore ini untuk menyerahkannya."

Mr. Spark tersenyum pada anak didiknya. "Tidak masalah, tidak masalah. Yang penting kau ujian sekarang. Partitur bisa menunggu."

Sasuke mengangguk dan mulai menekan tuts piano di hadapannya. Semua emosinya bagaikan terserap lenyap. Sasuke mulai menikmati tiap alunan nadanya dan membiarkan dirinya terbuai ke dalamnya. Yang ada di otaknya sekarang hanya lagu itu. Sasuke membiarkan emosinya sedikit bermain di beberapa nada, dan itu membuat lagunya sedikit berbeda daripada yang seharusnya, tapi ia menyukai hasilnya. Jari-jari pucatnya bergerak lincah di atas tuts, tanpa melakukan kesalahan sedikitpun. Ia mulai memejamkan matanya, membiarkan _feeling_-nya mengalir…

Sasuke menekan tuts paling ujung, mengakhiri seluruh lagunya. Ia mengerjap satu kali, menatap kosong ke depan. Tepuk tangan Mr. Spark terdengar seperti berasal dari permukaan air sementara ia berada di dalam air. Ia yakin… ketika ia memejamkan mata tadi… ada nada lain yang diputar di otaknya dan itu adalah… _'biola Naruto…?'_

"… suke? Sasuke?"

Sasuke terhenyak. "Ah, maaf, _Sir_?"

Mr. Spark tersenyum geli. "Kupikir tadi kau kerasukan Beethoven atau apa. Permainanmu brilian sekali! Aku belum pernah mendengar nada yang terdengar begitu murni seperti tadi. Sangat inspiratif. Musik seperti itulah yang akan mengubah dunia. Dan begitu mendengar nada pertamamu tadi, aku langsung gatal ingin menulis lirik untuk lagumu."

Sasuke mengangguk, tanda berterimakasih atas pujian dosennya itu.

Mr. Spark berdecak. "Kalau digabungkan dengan vokal yang kuat dan sedikit sentuhan biola, akan jadi sempurna. Aku menunggu partiturnya sore ini di kantorku," kata Mr. Spark lagi seraya bangkit dari kursinya. "Ah, dan tentu saja kau lulus ujian dengan nilai sempurna," tambahnya.

Sasuke bangkit dan membungkuk pada Mr. Spark ketika beliau meninggalkan ruangan. Sasuke menyeringai puas ketika Mr. Spark sudah pergi dan memasukkan buku partiturnya ke dalam tas. _'Tentu saja, bagaimana mungkin halaman yang hilang mengacaukan ujianku?'_ batinnya sambil keluar dari ruang ujian.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk duduk di rumput di bawah sebuah pohon besar yang cukup rindang untuk menyalin partiturnya. Daun-daun berguguran dari atasnya, mangsa empuk untuk divisi Fotografi dan Seni Lukis. Sasuke mengeluarkan pensil dan buku partitur baru dan mulai menyalin, mengabaikan suara 'cklik cklik' dari kamera para fotografer di sekelilingnya. Sasuke baru menulis setengah halaman ketika ingatannya melayang ke suara biola Naruto yang tadi diputar di otaknya ketika ia ujian, dan ujung pensilnya berhenti bergerak.

Sasuke menatap deretan not balok di hadapannya. Sebenarnya bukan pertama kali ini suara biola Naruto menghantuinya, ia juga membuat lagu ini dengan membayangkan kalau Naruto mengiringinya. Entah sejak kapan gesekan dawai yang dihasilkan Naruto begitu mempengaruhinya. Sasuke menggeleng pelan dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Sasuke sudah kembali terbenam ke dalam rangkaian not baloknya yang rapi dan hendak mulai menulis untuk bagian reff ketika sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh bahu kirinya. Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati Naruto sudah membungkuk di sebelahnya, menempelkan satu _cup_ kopi hangat ke bahunya sementara dia sendiri memegang satu. Senyumnya mengembang begitu Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya.

"Apa maumu?" sentak Sasuke. "Jangan ganggu aku. Aku harus menyelesaikan ini secepatnya."

Tapi bukannya pergi Naruto malah mendudukkan diri di sebelah Sasuke dan meletakkan dua _cup_ kopinya di atas rumput. Suara 'cklik cklik' kamera terdengar lebih ramai dari sebelumnya.

"Aku sangat menyesal untuk buku partiturmu. Aku minta maaf. Kalau sebelumnya aku tahu yang disobek Kyuubi itu adalah halaman penting milikmu, aku pasti akan mencegahnya. Maafkan aku," ucap Naruto, menunduk memandang kakinya. "Itu salahku, jadi kau jangan marah pada Kyuubi. Marah saja padaku."

Sasuke yang tadinya berniat mengabaikan semua omongan orang di sebelahnya ini langsung mengurungkan niatnya. Walaupun ia sama sekali tidak memandang atau merespon Naruto, tapi ia mendengarkan.

"Mulai sekarang aku berjanji akan menjauhkan Kyuubi darimu atau dari barang-barangmu. Aku akan menjaganya dengan baik. Maafkan aku," tambah Naruto lagi. "Atau mungkin lebih baik aku menitipkannya pada Kiba agar—"

"Sudahlah," potong Sasuke. Ia masih ingat ia sangat marah pada Naruto dan hewan peliharaannya beberapa saat lalu, tapi sekarang semuanya sirna.

Naruto memandang Sasuke.

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf. Bukan sepenuhnya salahmu. Aku juga seharusnya membuat salinannya," akhirnya Sasuke menanggapi. Ini sama sekali bukan sifatnya dan Naruto tahu itu, tapi Naruto sama sekali tak bisa berkomentar tentang Sasuke yang mendadak lembut dan pemaaf begini karena dia sangat terkejut. Bahkan Sasuke pun merasa sedikit janggal.

"Jadi aku dimaafkan?" Naruto memastikan, takut kalau kata-kata halus Sasuke barusan merupakan awal dari perintah semacam "bunuh Kyuubi" atau "kuliti Kyuubi" atau "terjun saja kau dari atap JSA" dan lain sebagainya.

Sasuke kembali melanjutkan tulisannya. "Hn."

Naruto nyengir lebar yang tertangkap oleh ekor mata Sasuke. Ia menyodorkan salah satu kopinya ke Sasuke. "Ini, sebagai tanda permintaan maafku."

Sasuke memandang kopi itu selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menerimanya.

"Semoga dua tahun ini cepat selesai!" kata Naruto, membenturkan _cup_ kopinya ke _cup_ Sasuke pelan.

Dan saat itulah Sasuke menyadari adanya sedikit kontra di otaknya.

~w~

**PS.**

Ha. Tak ada yang istimewa dari minum kopi di bawah pohon yang daunnya sedang berguguran di bulan September. Tapi kenyataanya aku selalu melakukannya selama sepuluh tahun terakhir ini.

**/tbc/**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

PS yang di akhir itu adalah catatan tambahannya Sasuke! nyehehehe.

Chap ini words-nya kebanyakan ==" maafkan kalau readers jadi bosen karena itu *deep bows* Dan yang menjadi perhatian saya adalah, kenapa banyak yang berpikir kalau Sasuke itu mati? Saya sendiri aja nggak tahu dengan nasibnya :p *digampar*

Sebagai informasi, lagu yang dibuat Sasuke di chap ini, itu aslinya adalah lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Kim Junsu, Kanashimi no Yukue ^^

Terimakasih buat para reviewers yang mendorong saya untu melanjutkan fic ini ^o^ I love you all, guys…

Mind to review? ^^

ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy 2nd Fujoshi Independence Day!**

**/Chapter 8/**

**Naruto**

Naruto mengakhiri permainan biolanya, membuka mata birunya lagi. Ia tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri dan meletakkan biola kesayangannya itu di pangkuannya. Ia menelusuri salah satu senarnya dengan jari telunjuknya, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang menusuk-nusuk setiap inchi tubuhnya. Ia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan rasa sakit ini. Dan ia bersyukur masih memiliki Sakura, wanita yang sangat dicintainya, untuk menemaninya menghadapi semua rasa sakitnya. Yah… walaupun ia mungkin hanya membuat Sakura menderita, melelahkan wanita itu untuk selalu merawatnya setiap saat.

Naruto kembali memandang keluar jendela, tapi tatapannya tidak terfokus pada apapun, pikirannya melayang ke Sakura. Sejak ia divonis mengidap kanker ganas, Naruto sudah berkali-kali meminta Sakura untuk meninggalkannya saja. Tidak ada gunanya memiliki suami yang hanya bisa menghabiskan hidupnya di ranjang rumah sakit. Tapi gadis itu bersikeras akan selalu menemani Naruto, sampai kapanpun.

Naruto memandang cincin pernikahannya dengan Sakura. Itulah alasan kenapa dia mencintai Sakura. Dia adalah wanita tegar yang berkemauan keras. Cenderung keras kepala kadang-kadang. Ia masih ingat, kali pertama ia bertemu dengan Sakura delapan tahun yang lalu. Rentang waktu yang cukup lama. Sakura adalah mahasiswi baru JSA. Berusia tujuh belas tahun, cantik, menarik, dan cerdas. Kilau yang selalu diperlihatkan mata hijau emeraldnya kepada semua orang yang menarik perhatian Naruto, juga kilau yang tak pernah Naruto lihat lagi sejak enam bulan lalu. Naruto mendengus geli. Nyaris semua mahasiswa JSA tertarik pada kepribadian Sakura, tapi Naruto senang ia yang berhasil memenangkan hati gadis itu.

Dan sekarang pikiran Naruto kembali melayang ke buku harian Sasuke. Apakah bijaksana memperlihatkan buku harian itu kepada Sakura? Naruto menghela napas. Ia sudah terlalu lama menyembunyikan rahasia ini. Ia hanya ingin Sakura, wanita yang sangat ia sayangi, mengetahuinya. Setidaknya sebelum ajal menjemputnya. Ia tahu Sakura pasti akan sakit hati, tapi ia sendiri tak sanggup memberitahukannya secara lisan dan gamblang kepada Sakura. Dan ia sadar bukan respon Sakura-lah yang ditakutinya ketika rahasia ini terkuak, ketika kenangan akan Sasuke kembali padanya…

~w~

**Sasuke's journal, November 5, 2009**

Sebenarnya ini sudah berlangsung lama, tapi baru sekarang menjadi masalah bagiku. Aku sendiri tak tahu kenapa aku menjadikannya masalah untukku, seakan aku tidak ada masalah lain untuk diurusi. Ck, sangat merepotkan. Dan hal inilah yang menjadi kesalahan kelimanya yang tak bisa kulupakan seumur hidupku.

Dia membuatku khawatir.

Sial, akhirnya aku mengakuinya. Yah, walaupun lebih tepat disebut mengkhawatirkan daripada membuatku khawatir. Ah, atau pengertiannya sama saja? Masa bodohlah. Tapi sudah sembilan bulan aku bersamanya dan sulit untuk tidak mengkhawatirkan orang macam dia. Orang yang nyaris hanya makan _ramen _instan setiap hari. Orang yang berusaha mengajari cara membaca not balok pada Kyuubi. Orang yang bisa memainkan biolanya dengan cara yang tak bisa dilakukan orang lain. Dan orang yang selalu tertawa lebar walaupun ia pulang dengan sekujur tubuh penuh lebam dan luka.

Hal terakhir itulah yang kumaksud. Hal itu bermula setelah dua bulan pernikahan kami berlangsung. Naruto pulang dalam keadaan tidak berbentuk. Ia menyeret kaki kirinya sepanjang lantai linoleum apartemenku, mengangguku yang sedang menggubah lagu. Ketika aku keluar dari kamarku untuk menyentaknya, yang bisa kulakukan hanya mengernyit melihat kondisinya dan senyum lebarnya seakan ia pulang sambil membawa sekantung uang emas. Mata kanannya memar, ujung bibir kirinya robek, bajunya berantakan dan celana _jeans_-nya sobek di lutut kirinya dan berdarah, membuatnya terpaksa berjalan dengan menyeret kakinya. Aku sangat yakin dia habis dipukuli, tapi dia hanya bilang dia habis jatuh dari tangga kampus dan sambil berjalan tertatih-tatih melewatiku, ia mengucapkan permintaan maafnya karena telah mengangguku secara sambil lalu.

Aku tidak menanyainya lebih lanjut karena aku merasa tak punya hak untuk memaksanya, lagipula dia juga tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Aku tidak terlalu suka ikut campur masalah orang lain. Dia hanya mengambil kotak P3K dari dapur dan mengobati luka-lukanya di teras bersama Kyuubi. Dan aku mulai berlatih untuk tidak mempedulikan dari mana yang mendapat semua luka itu, walaupun kejadian itu tidak hanya berlangsung sekali itu. Ia sering sekali pulang dalam keadaan babak belur, dan aku tidak pernah berkomentar atau menaruh perhatian khusus. Tapi kali ini lain…

~w~

**Sasuke**

Blam.

Pendengaran Sasuke yang sedikit lebih peka dari orang lain mendengar suara pintu tertutup. Ia melirik keluar dari pintu kamarnya yang sengaja ia biarkan terbuka, dan melihat Naruto pulang dalam keadaan acak-acakan, lagi. Kemeja bermotif kotak-kotak oranyenya kotor berlumuran tanah di bagian punggung dan siku. Celana _jeans _-nya robek lagi, dan tampilan wajahnya juga tak kalah heboh. Sasuke yang sedang membaca partitur Maksim sambil tiduran mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat pemandangan yang baru saja lewat itu. Ia menutup bukunya dan bangkit berdiri, keluar dari kamarnya untuk mengecek kondisi Si Pirang Tolol itu.

"Kau jatuh darimana lagi kali ini, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada bosan, sambil menyandarkan bahu kanannya di dinding ruang tengah, memandang Naruto yang duduk bersama Kyuubi di lantai. Anjing besar itu menjilati luka-luka di wajah Naruto, sementara tuannya meringis kesakitan.

Naruto sedikit terlonjak kaget mendengar suara Sasuke, tapi senyum lebarnya langsung menyusul untuk tampil. "Tersandung di taman belakang JSA," jawabnya cepat, sigap, bahkan tanpa cengiran rasa bersalah yang biasanya muncul tiap kali ia habis melakukan kesalahan atau kecerobohan. Dan Sasuke menyadari itu.

"Oh, aku baru tahu kalau rumput empuk di taman belakang JSA itu bisa membuat kemeja dan celanamu robek, sikumu berdarah, rahangmu memar, ujung bibirmu sobek dan beberapa lebam lain di lututmu," komentar Sasuke. Mata hitamnya mengamati satu persatu luka di tubuh Naruto.

Senyuman di wajah Naruto sedikit surut. Sasuke bisa melihat tangan kecoklatan Naruto mengelus bulu lembut Kyuubi makin cepat. Hal yang sering dilakukan Si Bodoh itu kalau sedang gelisah. Sasuke menegakkan posisi tubuhnya. "Sudahlah kalau kau tak mau bilang yang sebenarnya, toh itu juga bukan urusanku," ujar Sasuke, membalikkan tubuhnya, hendak kembali ke kamarnya. "Dan kotak P3K kesayanganmu itu ada di kamarku."

Kalimat terakhir dari Sasuke membuat Naruto tahu ia takkan bisa mengobati luka-lukanya tanpa memberitahukan alasan kenapa ia terluka pada _housemate_-nya itu.

~w~

Sasuke melatih kelincahan jari-jarinya malam itu dengan memainkan _The_ _Flight of The Bumble-Bee_ versi Maksim, pianis modern favoritnya. Setelah lima kali memainkan lagu itu berulang-ulang, Sasuke menekan tuts pianonya keras-keras dengan jengkel. Naruto sama sekali tidak meminta kotak P3K darinya. Apakah Manusia Idiot itu sebegitu tidak inginnya Sasuke mengetahui kenapa ia bisa luka-luka parah begitu secara rutin?

Sasuke mengurut keningnya dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi tidur. Ia tak paham kenapa Naruto yang merahasiakan sesuatu darinya sangat membuatnya kesal. Satu-satunya alasan logis yang masuk ke otaknya saat itu hanyalah, Naruto tahu segalanya tentang dia, mulai dari masalah keluarganya, lata belakangnya yang kelam, dan tampaknya semuanya yang lebih mendetail. Tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak tahu apapun tentang pemuda pirang itu selain sifat hiperaktif dan kejeniusannya dalam memainkan biolanya. Dan Sasuke merasa itu sangat tidak adil. Ia benar-benar membenci Si Pirang Sialan itu.

~w~

"Kita akhiri kelas hari ini," kata Mrs. Gaydar, membereskan buku-buku dan kumpulan partiturnya sembari berjalan keluar dari kelas.

Sasuke keluar dari kelas paling akhir, ia tidak terlalu suka berdesak-desakkan hanya untuk keluar dari kelas. Setelah tak ada satu orang pun di ruangan, Sasuke bangkit berdiri dari kursinya di dekat jendela yang menampakkan pemandangan taman samping JSA yang sepi ketika mata hitamnya menangkap sesuatu. Pupilnya melebar, dan tanpa berpikir panjang, Sasuke langsung berlari keluar dari kelasnya, menuju ke halaman samping JSA.

'_Sialan…'_

~w~

**Sakura**

'_Semua ini membuatku makin bingung…'_ pikir Sakura frustasi. Ia masih duduk di dapurnya yang bersih, membaca buku harian Sasuke. Tapi semakin ia membacanya, semakin banyak saja perasaan yang berkecamuk di hatinya. Pada awalnya hanya muncul perasaan cemburu dan sakit hati, perasaan wajar yang timbul pada diri seorang wanita ketika membaca tentang kehidupan pernikahan suaminya yang lalu. Sakura masih memaklumi perasaan itu. Tapi lama-kelamaan juga muncul perasaan marah dan benci, yang Sakura tak tahu karena alasan apa. Dan sekarang perasaan penasaran, bingung, dan tak mengerti juga mulai muncul.

Sakura menekap mulutnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya, membiarkan perhatiannya teralih sebentar dari buku harian. Semakin ia membaca buku harian ini, semuanya semakin terasa abu-abu. Dan cara Sasuke menuliskannya pun tidak membuatnya lebih baik. Sasuke yang memperhatikan detail-detail kecil kebiasaan Naruto yang bahkan tidak dia sadari… hal itulah yang paling membuat Sakura bingung. Ia pernah dengan tegas mengatakan pada Naruto kalau Sasuke mencintainya. Dan Naruto hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa. Sama sekali tidak menganggap hal itu sesuatu yang serius. Sakura mengernyit. Ia yakin, buku harian ini takkan menjawab satu-satunya pertanyaan yang ada di benaknya saat ini. Apa Sasuke dan Naruto saling mencintai? Respon seperti apa yang Naruto ingin Sakura dapatkan dengan membaca buku harian ini?

Sakura tahu Naruto mencintainya. Begitu pula dirinya. Ia sangat tahu itu. Bahkan tanpa diucapkan pun Sakura tahu. Tapi semua respon-respon Naruto terhadap Sasuke ini…

Sakura menghela napas. Toh Sasuke hanya masa lalu. Naruto hanya ingin Sakura tahu tentangnya dengan membaca buku ini dan seharusnya hanya itulah yang dia lakukan. Dia tak perlu bertanya-tanya tentang sesuatu yang tak ingin Naruto jawab.

Tapi Sakura menggeleng. Dia berhak tahu. Naruto telah memutuskan untuk membuka rahasianya sekarang dan dia berhak tahu detail-detailnya. Sakura melirik arlojinya. Pukul setengah empat sore. Baru setengah jam ia meninggalkan rumah sakit, tapi rasanya sudah berhari-hari. Sakura tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri. Ia terlalu merindukan suaminya. Sakura menghabiskan sisa anggur di gelasnya, menepis semua pertanyaan untuk ia utarakan besok, dan kembali menyusuri tulisan rapi Sasuke dengan mata hijau emeraldnya.

~w~

**Sasuke**

Sasuke tidak berhenti berlari sampai ia mencapai lorong sempit di taman samping JSA yang hanya kelihatan dari jendela kelas Mrs. Gaydar. Sasuke mengerem larinya di mulut lorong, tidak mempedulikan napasnya yang terengah-engah karena telah berlari dari kelasnya di lantai tiga.

"Dobe…" panggilnya di sela-sela engah napasnya. Ia berjalan pelan-pelan ke sosok yang diyakininya sebagai Naruto, bahkan dari lantai tiga tadi. Rambut pirangnya terlalu mencolok. Atau memang ia sudah terlampau mengenali sosok itu?

Sosok yang dipanggilnya mendongak. Ya, itu memang benar Naruto. Ia jatuh terduduk, punggungnya bersandar lemas pada tembok bata lorong yang kasar dan keras. Ada lebam-lebam baru di wajahnya, dua kancing teratas kemejanya lepas dan darah segar masih mengalir dari ujung mulutnya.

"Apa yang… kau lakukan di sini, Teme…?" tanya Naruto, suaranya pelan, tapi Sasuke bisa menangkap nada marah yang tak biasa di sana. Sasuke berhenti di samping Naruto dan berlutut di sebelahnya, mengamati luka-lukanya dari dekat, mengabaikan pertanyaan Naruto. Bibir bawah Naruto bengkak dan mata kanannya sudah bisa disamakan dengan panda. Jelas sekali Sasuke terlambat datang. Bagaimanapun lari dari lantai tiga membutuhkan waktu. Tapi kalaupun ia datang tepat waktu pun, ia tak yakin sanggup menghajar semua orang yang mengeroyok Naruto tadi.

Tanpa berkata sepatah katapun, Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya dan hendak memapah Naruto ketika pemuda pirang itu menepis kedua tangannya dengan kasar. "Pergi," ucap Naruto. Sasuke tak pernah tahu kalau Naruto juga bisa bersikap dingin seperti itu.

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya ke arah Naruto dan menekan tulang kering Si Bodoh itu pelan. Efeknya luar biasa. Naruto menjerit kesakitan dan menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke dari kakinya dengan satu pukulan yang membuat Sasuke berjengit.

"Apa-apaan kau!" tuntut Naruto, memandang Sasuke dengan ekspresi sengit sambil memegangi kakinya. "Brengsek…"

Sasuke bangkit berdiri. "Aku tak yakin kau bisa pulang dengan kaki begitu."

Naruto mengerjap mendengar nada bicara Sasuke, membuat sikap garangnya lenyap seketika. Dan ketika kali berikutnya Sasuke mencoba memapahnya, ia sama sekali tidak bisa menolak. Apakah memang begini keturunan keluarga Uchiha itu? Bisa mempengaruhi orang dengan mudah hanya melalui nada bicara dan tatapan?

Sasuke membuka pintu mobil dan mendorong Naruto yang nyaris sudah tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar secara hati-hati, kemudian dia sendiri duduk di belakang kemudi. "Aku takkan tanya apa yang membuatmu begini kali ini," kata Sasuke, menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

Naruto nyengir salah tingkah. "Kayaknya aku tidak terlalu pandai berbohong."

"Kenapa mereka memukulimu?"

Naruto terdiam selama beberapa menit, hanya memandangi jalanan di depannya sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Mereka menganggapku aneh." Sasuke mengernyit, tapi tidak berkomentar, menunggu Naruto melanjutkan. "Dengan nama Jepang tapi tampang sangat Amerika. Belum lagi status sosialku yang termasuk dalam kalangan menengah ke bawah," Naruto menghela napas, "Dan mereka semakin gemar memukuliku setelah tahu aku sudah menikah denganmu."

Sasuke terhenyak mendengar pernyataan terakhir yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Ia melirik Naruto dari ujung matanya, mendapati pemuda itu sedang memandang keluar jendela sehingga Sasuke tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya. Kalimat terakhir Naruto telah membuatnya merasa… bersalah?

Tetes-tetes hujan pertama mulai turun dan membasahi mobil Sasuke. Tapi Sang Pemilik mobil belum juga menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Ia masih menatap lurus ke depan dengan kedua tangan pada ban setir. _'Dan mereka semakin gemar memukuliku setelah tahu aku sudah menikah denganmu.'_ Kalimat yang sangat merasuk ke pikiran Sasuke.

Ia tahu kalau pernikahannya dengan Naruto, selain menyelamatkan dirinya dari ancaman keluarganya, juga akan menimbulkan dampak negatif. Dan sejauh ini, ia belum mendapat satu pun. Gadis-gadis berisik yang dulu suka berteriak-teriak histeris ketika ia lewat sudah lenyap, digantikan oleh gadis-gadis yang hanya tersenyum sekilas padanya kalau dia lewat, atau kadang-kadang menanyakan kabar Naruto karena ia kelihatan jarang bersamanya di kampus. Itu tidak menganggu Sasuke, jadi dia tidak merasa risih. Keluarganya juga tidak mencoba menghubunginya lagi. Ia memang tidak punya teman dekat di kampus, jadi dia tidak peduli apa pendapat teman-teman cowoknya padanya yang menikah dengan seorang pria. Toh Inuzuka tetap bersikap seperti biasanya, baik pada Naruto maupun dirinya.

Tapi ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau dampak negatif itu akan dialami Naruto. Ia tidak terlalu mengenal Naruto sebelumnya, jadi dia tidak tahu kalau Naruto adalah korban _bullying_ khas Amerika. Ia yang hidup sebatang kara di negara sebesar Amerika, harusnya Sasuke bisa menyadari kalau contoh seperti Naruto itu rawan terhadap kekerasan.

Dan tiba-tiba saja Sasuke merasa kalau ia sangat egois. Ia merasa menyesal, kenapa ia tidak mencoba mengenali Naruto lebih jauh sebelum mengajaknya menikah begitu saja? Saat melamar Naruto di kapal itu, yah, kalau itu bisa disebut lamaran, ia hanya memikirkan tentang dirinya sendiri.

"Aku mulai kedinginan, kita mau di sini terus sampai kapan?" celetuk Naruto dari samping Sasuke.

Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya dan langsung memacu mobilnya ke apartemennya.

~w~

Begitu Sasuke menghentikan mbilnya di _basement_ apartemennya, Naruto langsung menghambur keluar begitu saja. Kelihatan jelas dia menghindari Sasuke. Sasuke yang sedikit kaget dengan tingkah laku Naruto mengamati sosok pirang itu yang berjalan tertatih-tatih ke arah _lift_ _basement_. Sasuke mengambil tasnya dari tempat duduk belakang dan bergegas menyusul Naruto.

Ia tepat waktu. Begitu pintu _lift_ membuka dan Naruto hendak melangkah masuk, Sasuke langsung mengikutinya. Naruto tak bisa menghindarinya kali ini. Tak ada tempat untuk menghindar di _lift_ yang ukurannya cuma sembilan meter persegi itu. Si Pirang itu berdiri diam di pojok _lift _yang berlawanan dengan tempat Sasuke berdiri, menunduk menatap sepatunya. Mata hitam Sasuke terus menatap sosok Naruto. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi bibirnya tak bisa membuka. Dan ketika pintu _lift_ terbuka di lantai apartemen Sasuke, malah Sasuke duluan yang keluar dari _lift_, membiarkan Naruto berjalan timpang di belakangnya.

Sasuke yang bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki Naruto di belakangnya tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu di dasar perutnya. Sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak bisa ia terjemahkan. Sasuke hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan membuka pintu apartemennya. Ia langsung melangkahkan kaki ke kamarnya, meletakkan tasnya asal saja di atas tempat tidur, menyambar kotak P3K di atas meja di sudut kamar, dan dalam hitungan detik sudah berada di dekat pintu masuk apartemennya lagi, menunggu Naruto yang masih tertatih-tatih di luar.

Begitu Si Pirang itu membuka pintu, Sasuke langsung meraih tangannya yang ia pastikan tidak terluka atau lebam, dan memapahnya ke sofa terdekat. Sasuke bisa merasakan Naruto sedikit meronta, tapi ketika Sasuke meliriknya, ia bisa melihat kalau semakin ia banyak bergerak, wajahnya makin pucat menahan sakit. Jadi usaha Naruto dihentikan. Sasuke mendudukkan Naruto dengan perlahan di sofa, menarik meja kaca ke dekatnya, mengangkat kaki Naruto yang membuatnya pincang, dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Guk!" Kyuubi sudah mendengar kedatangan mereka dan berjalan menghampiri mereka dari arah dapur. Anjing besar itu naik ke sofa dan bergelung di samping Naruto, memandang prihatin ke arah tuannya. Naruto tertawa geli melihat kelakuan Kyuubi dan tangannya secara otomatis melayang ke tubuh Kyuubi untuk mengelusnya.

Sasuke melihat seluruh rangkaian kegiatan itu dan tersenyum dalam hati sembari membuka kotak P3K-nya.

"Diam dan jangan bergerak," perintah Sasuke. Ia merobek celana _jeans_ Naruto begitu saja, supaya bisa melihat lukanya dengan jelas.

"Hei!" seru Naruto, bergerak hendak protes, tapi detik berikutnya wajahnya langsung pucat. Sasuke memberinya tatapan 'apa kubilang' yang membuat pemuda pirang itu cemberut. "Ini celanaku satu-satunya tahu…" keluh Naruto.

"Nanti kubelikan yang baru," kata Sasuke cuek, mata hitamnya masih mengamati bengkak parah pada tulang kering Naruto. "Daripada aku membuka celanamu secara paksa? Mana yang lebih kau inginkan?" tambah Sasuke lagi, meraba tulang kering Naruto selembut mungkin untuk mengecek seberapa mengkhawatirkan lukanya.

Bola mata Naruto melebar. "Er… lebih baik begini," tanggapnya, membayangkan apa yang akan dia pikirkan kalau Sasuke benar-benar membuka celananya secara paksa.

Sasuke berhenti mengamati tulang kering Naruto setelah mendapatkan hipotesanya. Tulangnya memang tidak patah atau retak, tapi bengkaknya sudah sebesar bola tenis. Sasuke berdecak dan bergegas mengambil es batu dari kulkas, membungkusnya dengan kain dan meletakkannya secara perlahan di kaki Naruto. Ia memang tidak pernah sekolah kedokteran atau semacamnya, tapi pengetahuannya tentang bidang itu juga tidak sedikit. Banyak buku-buku kedokteran di kediaman keluarga Uchiha yang selalu menjadi bacaan sebelum tidurnya waktu masih kecil.

"Ah…" Naruto mendesah lega ketika permukaan kulitnya tersentuh es batu itu.

Sasuke mengernyit ketika mendengar suara Naruto. Ia melirik Si Pirang Idiot itu. Ia sudah memejamkan matanya dan menyenderkan kepalanya di punggung sofa. Dan Sasuke merasakan kalau Kyuubi menatapnya. Ia balik menatap anjing besar itu, merasa ada yang aneh dengan cara Kyuubi menatapnya. Sasuke mengangkat alisnya dan menggeleng pelan. Ada yang aneh.

"Pegangi ini, Dobe," perintah Sasuke, membuat Naruto membuka matanya dan langsung memegangi buntelan es di kakinya. Sasuke mengeluarkan kapas dan antiseptik dari dalam kotak P3K dan mulai mengobati luka-luka lain di tubuh Naruto.

"Sudah berapa lama mereka memukulimu?" tanya Sasuke, mengoleskan antiseptik pada luka di kening Naruto.

Naruto meringis kesakitan. "Entahlah, aku tidak ingat detailnya."

Sasuke melirik Naruto, melihat ekspresi kosong di wajah pemuda itu.

"Bisakah kita tidak membicarakannya?" tambah Naruto.

"Guk!" gonggong Kyuubi, membuat Naruto tersenyum lagi. Setidaknya anjing itu lebih peka dari Sasuke.

Sasuke mengganti kapasnya dengan kapas baru setelah ia selesai menempelkan plester di kening Naruto, dan beralih ke robek di bagian bibirnya. Sasuke menutul-nutulkan kapasnya dengan sangat amat hati-hati, tapi Naruto tetap saja mengernyit kesakitan.

"Aku bilang diam, Dobe. Bagaimana aku bisa mengobatimu kalau begini?" sentak Sasuke, membuat Kyuubi mendengkur ketakutan.

Naruto memandangnya tak senang, ia selalu jengkel setiap kali Sasuke membuat Kyuubi ketakutan atau merasa terintimidasi. "Tapi serabut-serabut kapas itu menempel di bibirku. Dan rasanya tidak enak," balas Naruto.

"Jangan manja," gertak Sasuke sebal, tapi toh ia tetap membuang kapasnya, mengoleskan antiseptik di jari pucatnya dan menggunakan jarinya sebagai pengganti kapas.

Naruto mengerjap ketika jari Sasuke menyentuh bibirnya. Sasuke yang merasa aneh karena tiba-tiba Naruto berhenti bergerak-gerak gelisah secara mendadak menatap pemuda berisik itu.

Biru dan hitam.

Gerakan tangan Sasuke juga terhenti. Rasa aneh di dasar perutnya muncul lagi, bahkan lebih hebat dari sebelumnya. Seperti ada balon yang mengembang di sana, dan terus mengembang…

"Guk!"

Balon di dasar perut Sasuke pecah. Ia kembali menatap luka di bibir Naruto dan mengoleskan antiseptik di sana dengan tenang, seakan tidak pernah terjadi apapun. Setelah Sasuke selesai, Naruto berdehem pelan. "Biar aku yang melanjutkan sisanya," kata Naruto. "Kyuubi akan membantuku."

Sasuke mengangguk dan bangkit berdiri dari sofa, meninggalkan Naruto bersama Kyuubi dan kotak P3K.

~w~

**Sakura**

Mata hijau Sakura terpaku pada halaman terakhir di jurnal tanggal lima November itu. Terlalu banyak pikiran dan pertanyaan di otak serta hatinya, sehingga semuanya campur aduk dan dia tidak bisa memilah-milahnya. Semuanya terlalu abu-abu baginya.

**/tbc/**

Ini bukan yang terbaik yang saya punya *mengernyit* tapi saya nggak tahu harus gimana lagi mengeditnya, jadi yasudahlah… *pasrah mode*

Dan…

Thanks for all reviewers!

Karena sulit bagi saya mengakses FFn lewat PC, maka maafkan saya kalo mencantumkan 'Review Reply' di sini ^^ harap maklum ya. Soalnya provider internet saya memblokir situs ini dengan alasan : situs ini diduga mengandung pornografi u_u UNLEASH YOUR IMAGINATION.

**Review Reply**

**Micon :** nomer hape saya bisa dilihat di FB yang link-nya saya cantumkan di profil FFn saya ^^ dan masalah pair kesukaan, saya nggak ada masalah sama sekali ^^ semua orang punya selera sendiri-sendiri. Dan lagi FFn adalah ajang untuk UNLEASH YOUR IMAGINATION, jadi menurut saya sah-sah saja mau menyukai pair manapun ^^ Dan merupakan kehormatan bagi saya bisa membuat seorang penggemar het menjadi penggemar slash. Kekekeke. Welcome to the Fujoshi Area, Micon-san! ;)

**Uzumaki Nawaki :** arti dari 'After Kiss Goodbye'? Kekeke. Bisa diketahui nanti. *smirk, ditendang*

**Intan 9095 : **Kekekeke. Tentu saja semakin banyak hits TVXQ-nya. Mulai dari judul fic aja udah TVXQ banget. Kekekeke. Bahkan pennem-ku aja udah TVXQ banget pula! XDD nyahahaha~

**Dew-senpai : **Makasih uda baca, nee! XDDD *peluk-peluk nee sampe sesek* review pula! *peluk lagi makin erat* ehehehe, masalah 'ehem ehem' itu… saya nggak janji :p

Mind to review? ^^

ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH.


	9. Chapter 9

**/Chapter 9/**

**Sasuke's journal, December 22, 2009.**

Setelah kejadian sepele bulan lalu dimana aku mengobati lukanya itu, aku merasa ada perubahan dalam hubungan kami. Aku bahkan tak tahu perubahan ini bisa dianggap perubahan bagus atau buruk. Yang aku tahu hanya banyak hal yang berubah. Kami masih saling memanggil dengan 'Teme' dan 'Dobe' seperti biasa. Kami masih tidur di kamar terpisah seperti biasa. Dan kami masih sibuk dengan instrumen masing-masing seperti biasa. Tapi, entah ini hanya aku yang menyadari atau dia juga, kami makin jarang bertengkar yang disebabkan oleh hal-hal remeh, kami hanya bicara dengan satu sama lain seperlunya, walaupun sekarang aku menyuruhnya untuk pergi dan pulang kampus bersamaku, menghindari 'teman-teman' Naruto yang suka memukul itu. Dan perubahan yang paling mencolok dari semua itu adalah, kami tak pernah menatap mata satu sama lain lagi.

Itulah kesalahan keenamnya yang takkan pernah bisa kulupakan. Ha, aku juga sebenarnya tak tahu kenapa itu bisa menjadi kesalahan keenamnya, tapi aku hanya sedang ingin menyalahkan seseorang. Dan satu-satunya yang bisa kusalahkan hanya Si Pirang Dobe itu.

Dan ketika aku sudah mulai menikmati perubahan-perubahan itu, seseorang datang, dan membuatnya kembali ke semula, bahkan lebih parah. Terimakasih banyak pada orang sialan itu.

~w~

Sasuke memainkan _grand piano_ putih barunya yang ia letakkan di ruang tengah. Ya, ia baru saja membeli piano mewah itu sebagai hadiah natal lebih awal untuk dirinya sendiri, membuatnya punya dua piano di dalam apartemennya. Ia juga membeli biola putih yang warnanya senada dengan pianonya untuk Naruto, membuat pemuda pirang itu girang luar biasa. Biola lamanya memang masih bagus, tapi tak ada salahnya kan punya dua biola. Dan Sasuke senang karena ia berinisiatif membelikan biola itu untuk Naruto. Si Pirang itu sekarang lebih sering berada di kamarnya atau di teras, untuk memainkan biolanya dengan lagu favoritnya, _Canon_. Jadi instensitas gangguan yang ditimbulkan di rumah lebih sedikit.

Sasuke menekan tuts-tuts pianonya dengan lembut, memainkan lagu buatannya yang pada September lalu berhasil menarik perhatian Mr. Spark. Bahkan sebelum liburan natal tiba dua hari lalu, Mr. Spark menuntutnya segera memberi judul untuk lagu itu. Ia memang belum menemukan judul yang tepat karena ia masih ingin memperbaiki beberapa bagian yang kurang pada lagunya.

Sasuke baru saja mengakhiri lagunya ketika Naruto berlari masuk ke dalam apartemen bersama Kyuubi. Biola putihnya masih ditentengnya, daritadi dia memang bermain biola di teras. Ia terengah-engah dan menatap Sasuke, atau lebih tepatnya menatap tangan Sasuke, dengan ekspresi horor. Sasuke balas menatap rambut pirang Naruto sambil mengernyit.

"Ada apa?"

Naruto menunjuk ke arah teras, yang lebih tepat disebut sebagai balkon luas itu, dengan penggesek biolanya. Sungguh petunjuk yang sangat tidak jelas.

Sasuke bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke arah teras, ia melongok ke bawah dari sana, ke arah halaman berumput tempat Naruto dan Kyuubi biasa main lempar tangkap _freesbe_, dan mata hitamnya membulat. Sebuah mobil hitam terparkir di bawah sana, dengan lambang berupa kipas berwarna merah dan putih di atas kapnya yang dapat Sasuke lihat secara jelas. Itu adalah mobil keluarga Uchiha.

Sasuke langsung menghambur masuk ke dalam rumah, menghampiri Naruto yang masih terpaku di ruang tengah. "Siapa yang keluar dari mobil itu?" tuntut Sasuke. Ya, bahkan di saat seperti ini Sasuke tetap tak bisa memandang mata biru Naruto. Dan ia tak ingin mencoba.

Naruto membuka mulut hendak menjawab ketika terdengar suara bel dari arah pintu depan. Sasuke memandang pintu apartemennya dengan tatapan tajam, tapi toh ia tetap berjalan dengan tenang ke arahnya, dan memutar kenopnya. Dan ia sedikit tersentak ketika mendapati Uchiha Itachi berdiri di hadapannya dalam setelah polo _shirt_ abu-abu dan celana _jeans _yang senada, dan sebuah koper kecil di kakinya.

Sasuke mengeluarkan _glare_ terbaiknya, walau ia tahu itu takkan mempan pada 'mantan' kakaknya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya ketus.

Alih-alih balas menyentak, Itachi tersenyum lembut. Sasuke masih ingat betul senyum itu sebagai senyum dari sosok yang sangat dikaguminya waktu kecil. "Hanya datang berkunjung, Sasuke," jawabnya lembut. Itachi memandang melewati bahu Sasuke, ke arah Naruto yang masih berdiri di samping Kyuubi, tak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana. Itachi tersenyum pada Naruto dan mengangguk sopan. Masih melongo, Naruto balas mengangguk.

Tak pernah ada yang bisa meruntuhkan kegaharan Sasuke seperti yang dilakukan kakaknya. "Atas perintah Fugaku?" tanya Sasuke, tidak seketus sebelumnya.

Itachi menggeleng. "Ayah maupun Ibu sudah tak pernah menyebut namamu. Mereka pun membakar semua barang-barangmu yang tersisa, dan mereka bahkan repot-repot mengadakan pemakaman palsu untukmu agar tersiar kabar di seluruh Asia kalau putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha telah meninggal karena kecelakaan. Kau harus lihat surat kematian palsumu," jelas Itachi panjang lebar, membuat Naruto yang mendengar semua itu melongo makin lebar. Sasuke tetap tanpa ekspresi, namun jauh di lubuk hatinya ia sangat puas. Benar dugaannya, Fugaku lebih memilih untuk menganggapnya mati daripada mengakui kalau anaknya adalah seorang _gay_.

"Lalu untuk apa kau kemari?" tuntut Sasuke lagi.

"Sejak kapan dilarang melakukan kunjungan? Toh aku tidak keberatan punya adik yang orientasinya berbeda dari kebanyakan orang. Aku sudah tahu kau aneh dari kecil."

_Twitch._ Sasuke mengernyit. Aneh? Ingin sekali dia meninju hidung Itachi karena mengatainya aneh. Naruto terkikik pelan di belakangnya. Sasuke bersumpah ia akan menghabisi Si Pirang itu begitu ia berhasil mengusir Itachi.

"Kau tidak akan membiarkanku masuk?" tanya Itachi ketika tak ada respon positif dari Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus. "Jangan harap. Kau sudah bertemu denganku, kunjunganmu sudah selesai. Sekarang angkat kakimu dari sini dan biarkan aku hidup dengan tenang." Sasuke hendak menutup pintu apartemennya ketika tangan Itachi menahannya. Senyum di wajah Itachi sama sekali lenyap. Ia memandang adiknya lekat-lekat.

"Biarkan aku masuk, Sasuke," kata Itachi singkat. Sasuke balas menatap mata Itachi yang sewarna dengan matanya. Dan dia tahu dia takkan bisa menolak keinginan kakaknya. Itachi tipe orang yang sangat keras kepala, dan kalau Sasuke mengusirnya hari ini, ia pasti akan kembali dalam waktu dekat, dengan sosok yang lebih menyebalkan dari sekarang. Tak ada pilihan lain selain membiarkannya masuk. Dengan begitu setidaknya ketenangan Sasuke akan terjamin selama beberapa tahun ke depan sementara Itachi memutuskan untuk mengadakan waktu kunjungan lainnya.

Sasuke menyingkir dari pintu, memberi jalan pada Itachi untuk masuk. Pria berambut panjang itu mengangkat kopernya dan melangkah masuk, dengan senyum lembut yang kembali tersungging di wajahnya, sebenarnya lebih tampak seperti seringai di mata Sasuke.

"Untuk apa koper itu? Kau hanya di sini beberapa jam kan?" celetuk Sasuke sambil menutup pintu apartemennya setelah Itachi masuk.

Itachi memandang Sasuke dan Naruto bergantian. "Tentu saja aku akan menginap di sini selama beberapa hari," jawabnya ceria.

Baik Sasuke dan Naruto membeku. Dan untuk pertama kali setelah sebulan, mereka menatap mata satu sama lain, walaupun dengan tatapan ngeri. Itachi telah menghancurkan perubahan yang membuat Sasuke nyaman, hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit.

~w~

Sasuke dan Naruto benar-benar canggung sekarang ini. Mereka, bersama Itachi dan Kyuubi sedang duduk menonton televisi di ruang tengah. Adanya Itachi di tengah-tengah mereka membuat suasana benar-benar tidak nyaman. Sasuke dan Naruto berkali-kali bertukar pandang gelisah, menanti saat-saat Itachi tidak ada di dekat-dekat mereka agar mereka bisa mengatur strategi untuk menghadapi Itachi, dalam kasus ini, bagaimana cara untuk menjadi suami-suami yang akur dan bahagia. Karena kalau mereka tidak terlihat seperti itu, Itachi pasti akan sadar kalau pernikahan mereka palsu, dan bulan-bulan yang mereka lalui selama ini akan sia-sia, terutama bagi Sasuke. Ia sangat tidak ingin kembali ke keluarga Uchiha. Yah, walaupun dia sudah dianggap mati oleh hampir semua orang di Asia, tapi Fugaku pasti akan menemukan alasan untuk membuat eksistensinya sebagai Uchiha Sasuke kembali.

Itachi meregangkan otot lengannya. "Kurasa aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar di luar," katanya seraya bangkit berdiri dari sofa. Sasuke dan Naruto langsung memandangnya antusias. Naruto mengangguk-angguk menyetujui. Itachi tersenyum pada adik iparnya itu. "Boleh kuajak Kyuubi bersamaku?"

Naruto mengangguk kuat-kuat. "Tentu saja!" Ia menepuk punggung anjingnya pelan, menyuruh Kyuubi turun dari sofa. Itachi mengelus kepala anjing itu dengan lembut dan meraih ban lehernya untuk membawanya keluar. Sasuke dan Naruto masih membeku di tempat duduk masing-masing, menunggu Itachi benar-benar keluar dari apartemen dengan tegang. Setelah terdengar suara pintu menutup, Sasuke langsung bangkit dari duduknya, mengecek, dan setelah memastikan Itachi sudah pergi, Sasuke kembali ke ruang tengah.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" mata biru Naruto memancarkan sorot cemas.

Sasuke menarik napas perlahan. "Cari cincin pernikahan kita. Kita harus memakai itu selama Itachi di sini," kata Sasuke memulai. Naruto mengangguk, langsung melesat ke kamarnya dan dalam beberapa detik sudah kembali lagi dengan kotak putih yang berisi sepasang cincin. Naruto menyerahkan satu kepada Sasuke, sementara ia memakai yang lain. Warna emas putihnya sangat pas dengan kulit kecoklatannya.

"Dan yang lebih penting," Sasuke berhenti sejenak, menatap Naruto dan menguatkan tekadnya untuk berkata, "kita harus tidur sekamar."

Naruto yang hanya mengangguk pasrah menunjukkan betapa gawatnya situasi sekarang ini. Sasuke menghela napas. "Sekarang kita pindahkan barang-barangmu secepat mungkin ke kamarku." Sasuke mendahului Naruto menuju ke kamarnya.

Untungnya barang-barang Naruto sedikit, mereka berhasil memindahkannya ke kamar Sasuke dalam sekali angkut. Tapi begitu mereka meletakkan barang-barang itu di kamar Sasuke, muncul masalah baru : Sasuke adalah penggila kerapian, dan ia paling tidak suka ada sesuatu yang merusak kerapiannya, apalagi Naruto, yang terkenal jorok. Sasuke berbalik menghadap Naruto, menatap pemuda pirang itu dengan _glare_ khasnya. "Awas kalau kau sampai berani mengotori kamarku." Naruto menelan ludah dengan gugup, tahu kalau kata-kata Sasuke bukan sekedar ancaman.

Mereka mulai menata barang-barang Naruto dalam kamar Sasuke.

Naruto mengeluarkan kotak biolanya dan meletakkannya di atas _grand piano_ Sasuke, ia hendak beralih ke barangnya yang berikut ketika Sasuke mendadak sudah berdiri menjulang di hadapannya. "Singkirkan biolamu dari situ," geram Sasuke.

Naruto mengernyit. "Lalu aku letakkan dimana dong?" keluhnya, terlalu malas untuk mencari tempat lain.

"Pokoknya singkirkan, terserah mau kau letakkan di mana, asal jangan di atas pianoku," kata Sasuke sinis.

"Tapi kalau aku meletakkan sesukaku kau pasti mengeluh tidak rapi. Biar di situ saja deh…"

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya, memandang Naruto tajam. "Singkirkan."

Naruto mencibir. "Kalau begitu kau saja yang singkirkan sendiri. Sekalian juga tata barang-barangku sendiri, Tuan Sok Rapi," sindir Naruto, tak kalah sinis.

Sasuke mengepalkan telapak tangannya jengkel. "Kau…"

Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Sasuke dan berjalan keluar kamar dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Sasuke segera menarik lengan Naruto dengan kasar, membuat Naruto kembali berdiri berhadapan dengannya. "Ini barang-barangmu, Tolol, jadi kau yang bertanggung jawab tentang itu."

Naruto menyeringai. "Tapi ini kamarmu, Brengsek, jadi kau yang bertanggung jawab tentang itu."

Sasuke mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan Naruto, marah. Tak peduli itu menyakiti Naruto atau tidak. Si Tolol ini selalu bisa membuatnya naik pitam hanya dalam hitungan detik. "Atur barang-barangmu sendiri, Dobe."

"Kalau begitu aku tetap akan meletakkan biolaku di situ, Teme," balasnya keras kepala.

Pegangan Sasuke makin erat. "Jangan membantahku, Dobe."

"Jangan memerintahku, Teme." Tatapan mata Naruto mulai mengeras. Ia tidak akan menyerah diintimidasi Sasuke seperti itu.

Cengkraman Sasuke makin kuat, tak peduli jari-jarinya nyaris kebas. Ia menatap mata Naruto lekat-lekat, luar biasa marah sekarang ini. Ia harus membuat Si Bodoh ini mematuhinya, tak peduli dengan cara apapun. Ini rumahnya, dan orang yang tinggal di sini dengan biaya hidup bergantung padanya harus patuh padanya, tak peduli apapun statusnya. Napas Naruto yang satu-satu, pertanda dia juga sedang jengkel, menyapu hidung Sasuke yang sedang memikirkan kata-kata balasan agar Si Pirang Menyebalkan ini menyerah kalah.

Tunggu.

Sasuke mengerjap sekali, begitu pula Naruto.

Sasuke kembali memfokuskan dirinya, mencoba netral agar tidak dikuasai amarah. Setelah ia berhasil menganalisis keadaan, disadarinya kalau ia bisa melihat dengan jelas tanda lahir berupa tiga garis di masing-masing pipi Naruto yang nyaris tidak kelihatan dari kejauhan. Kalau ia bisa melihatnya sejelas ini berarti…

Mata biru Naruto melebar dan Sasuke langsung melepaskan cengkramannya secara mendadak. Rupanya tanpa sadar, dalam adu argumen tadi, mereka telah saling mendekat satu sama lain. Kalau Sasuke telat menyadarinya, mungkin ia sudah…

Sasuke berdehem canggung. Tidak melanjutkan alternatif adegan di otaknya. Cukup sekali melakukan itu ketika di altar dulu, tak perlu diulangi lagi dalam setting dan suasana yang berbeda.

"Letakkan saja biolamu di atas meja itu," kata Sasuke, beralih ke barang-barang Naruto yang lain. Naruto mengangguk dan segera memindahkan biolanya.

Dan dengan ini, Itachi sukses menghancurkan perubahan-perubahan lain. Ia berhasil membuat Sasuke dan Naruto berbicara lebih banyak dari seharusnya dan bertengkar karena hal-hal tak penting. Dan bahkan ia membuat Sasuke dan Naruto terpaksa tidur dalam kamar yang sama.

~w~

**Sakura**

Wanita itu sudah pindah dari dapurnya ke ruang tengah, dimana sekarang ia sedang meringkuk di sofa favorit Naruto dan memandang tulisan rapi Sasuke dengan mata hijau emeraldnya. Ya, dia hanya memandang tulisan Sasuke, belum berani melirik huruf berikutnya. Hatinya terasa kosong. Bahkan suara hujan yang turun lagi di luar tak bisa memenuhinya.

Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa dibohongi. Baik itu oleh Naruto, maupun Sasuke walau mereka sama sekali tidak mengenal satu sama lain. Ia merasa kalau eksistensi cinta Naruto yang diberikannya selama ini palsu, hanya kedok atau pelarian atas perasaannya pada Sasuke.

Naruto memang belum pernah mengatakan secara langsung kalau ia mencintai Sasuke, dan dari buku harian Sasuke pun, Sasuke tampaknya juga tidak tahu isi hati Naruto. Tapi justru itu yang membuat Sakura bimbang. Tak ada orang lain yang mengetahui isi hati Naruto selain Naruto sendiri kan?

Selama ini Sakura yakin kalau Naruto sangat mencintainya. Tapi bagaimana kalau apa yang diyakininya itu salah? Sugesti dalam hatinya mulai runtuh perlahan-lahan. Naruto terlalu abu-abu.

Ya, di sini bukan perasaan Sasuke yang penting. Melainkan perasaan Naruto. Sakura tak akan peduli kalaupun Sasuke mau mencintai Naruto atau tidak. Sama sekali tidak berpengaruh untuknya. Tapi kalau Naruto yang mencintai Sasuke…

Sakura sama sekali tidak ingin memberikan kebencian di saat suaminya, pria yang sangat ia cintai itu, berada di tengah-tengah maut begini. Sakura mencoba menyangkalnya sekiana lama, tapi ia tahu kalau Naruto bisa _pergi_ kapan saja. Dokter pun sudah menyerah tentang penyakitnya. Dan Sakura sangat tidak ingin mengantar kepergian Naruto dengan perasaan seperti ini…

Atau ini hanya cara Naruto agar bisa Sakura bisa merelakan kepergiannya dengan begitu mudah? Membuatnya membenci Naruto dan tidak peduli lagi padanya, membuat Sakura menjadi mudah meninggalkannya, agar Sakura tidak merasa ditinggalkan.

Sakura menatap potret dirinya dan Naruto di atas perapian. Potret mereka berdua yang sedang tertawa bahagia seusai pesta pernikahan mereka. Apakah senyum yang ditunjukkan Naruto padanya itu palsu? Buku harian ini membuat pikirannya tambah keruh. Makin banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang bermunculan dalam diri Sakura.

Hujan turun makin deras.

Ingin sekali Sakura kembali ke rumah sakit sekarang juga dan menanyai Naruto secara langsung. Memaksanya untuk menjawab kalau perlu. Tapi Sakura tahu, ketika ia menatap sepasang mata biru milik Naruto, semua pertanyaannya takkan terlontar, digantikan oleh senyuman.

~w~

**Sasuke**

Ketika Itachi kembali dari jalan-jalannya bersama Kyuubi beberapa jam kemudian, Sasuke dan Naruto sudah duduk manis di ruang tengah. Naruto memeluk bantal sofa-nya sambil menonton televisi, sementara Sasuke iseng memainkan _Fly Me To The Moon_ dengan pianonya. Tapi ketika terdengar langkah kaki Itachi mendekat ke ruang tengah, Sasuke langsung bangkit berdiri dan mendudukkan diri di belakang tubuh Naruto, sambil merangkul pemuda itu dari belakang. Naruto bergidik, tapi diam saja. Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak muntah.

Itachi masuk ke ruang tengah dan tersenyum melihat adiknya. "Kalian mesra sekali…" ujarnya, mendudukkan diri di sofa terpisah. Kyuubi yang biasanya selalu duduk di pangkuan Naruto kali ini benar-benar enggan mendekat. Anjing _siberian husky_ itu lebih memilih untuk menyendiri di dekat perapian setelah sebelumnya sempat berhenti beberapa saat di hadapan Naruto. Tampaknya anjing itu menyadari sesuatu yang janggal.

Naruto melempar senyum ke arah Itachi dan meraih tangan Sasuke yang melingkar di pundaknya. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menekan perasaan jijik di hatinya dan berusaha bersikap senetral mungkin. Ini sudah masuk dalam perjanjian mereka beberapa saat sebelum ini. Selama Itachi ada di sini, prinsip mereka untuk _no touching_ akan diganti dengan _must touch whenever and wherever normally_.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam sekarang?" Naruto menawarkan, mulai risih dengan lengan Sasuke yang menempel di badannya. Sasuke langsung mengangguk mengiyakan, buru-buru menjauhkan dirinya dari Naruto dan melesat ke dapur, sebelum Naruto sempat merusak dapurnya yang bersih dan rapi.

Itachi memandang Sasuke penuh tanda tanya. "Wow, aku belum pernah melihatnya segesit itu." Naruto hanya tertawa hambar, tahu maksud Sasuke mendahuluinya karena ia pasti akan menghancurkan dapur.

Begitu mereka bertiga sudah duduk di hadapan meja makan dan Kyuubi sudah makan dari mangkuknya di lantai, Itachi membuka percakapan itu.

"Sudah berapa kali kalian berhubungan seks?"

Naruto tersedak makan malamnya sendiri. Sasuke, dalam situasi biasa pasti hanya akan melirik secara acuh, tapi kali ini ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto pelan, dengan enggan.

"Apa urusanmu tentang itu? Ini bukan pembicaraan yang layak saat makan malam," elak Sasuke.

"Hm…" kata Itachi, melanjutkan makan malamnya dengan tenang seakan yang dia tanyakan barusan adalah tentang cuaca. "Bukannya aku bermaksud buruk, tapi aku punya dugaan kuat kalau kalian…" Sasuke menahan napas, bersiap menghadapi kemungkinan terburuk yang akan ia dengar, "…terlalu canggung satu sama lain. Atau karena ada aku?"

Sasuke menghembuskan napas lega. Kekhawatirannya tak beralasan.

"Atau dugaan Ibu bahwa ini hanya pernikahan palsu itu benar?" tambah Itachi.

Sasuke membeku selama beberapa saat, bertukar pandang sekilas dengan Naruto yang langsung menekuni makan malamnya.

"Mikoto menduga seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke, memastikan. Ia berusaha bersikap senetral mungkin.

Itachi mendengus geli. "Ibu punya firasat kuat tentang ini. Ia masih ingat seorang gadis dari masa lalumu yang bernama Yamanaka Ino, dan Ibu masih yakin kalau kau _straight_. Sebegitu inginnya kah kau keluar dari keluarga Uchiha sampai mengorbankan harga dirimu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menatap kakaknya tajam, sangat tidak suka dengan perkataan Itachi barusan. "Aku mencintai Naruto. Aku menikahinya karena itu, bukan karena ingin keluar dari keluarga Uchiha." Bohong besar. Sasuke tahu itu. Tapi tetap saja Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang bergejolak di ulu hatinya.

Itachi mengangkat alis. "Aku akan lihat pembuktianmu."

Sasuke meletakkan garpu dan sendoknya, benar-benar teralih dari makan malamnya. "Kau ke sini hanya untuk itu?" desisnya.

Itachi tersenyum misterius. "Kalau kau benar-benar mencintai Naruto seperti omonganmu barusan, tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan, kan?"

Sasuke membuka mulut hendak membalas, tapi—

Brak!

Naruto telah menggebrak meja makan dan menatap Itachi, marah. Sasuke mengernyit menatap Naruto. _'Apa yang akan dilakukannya kali ini?'_

"Aku tidak suka Anda membicarakanku seolah aku tidak ada di sini, _Sir_," geram Naruto pada Itachi. "Dan masalah kami saling mencintai atau tidak, ini pernikahan palsu atau bukan, kalau Anda mau bukti, akan kami berikan. Aku sama sekali tidak suka seseorang mengetes cintaku, tapi kalau itu yang Anda inginkan, akan kami berikan. _Puas_?" Naruto memberikan tekanan pada kata terakhirnya. Sasuke hanya bisa menatap Naruto tanpa berkedip. Kata-katanya begitu… menakjubkan bagi Sasuke.

Itachi balas menatap Naruto, dan kemudian melanjutkan makan malamnya. "Begitu lebih baik."

Naruto menatap Sasuke dan mengangguk menenangkan. Saat itulah Sasuke menyadari ada sesuatu yang lain. Ada sesuatu yang 'mengalir' dalam dirinya.

~w~

**Naruto**

Ia menatap biola putih kesayangannya yang masih ada di pangkuannya itu. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana tiba-tiba Sasuke menariknya ke toko alat musik pada suatu hari dan memintanya memilih biola mana yang ia suka. Ia hanya bisa menatap Sasuke tak percaya ketika ia bertanya 'untuk apa?' dan Sasuke menjawab 'pilih saja. Aku akan belikan untukmu.' Naruto tiba-tiba merasa kalau Sasuke adalah sahabat terbaiknya. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk pemuda _stoic_ itu di tempat umum.

Naruto mendengus geli. Ya, hanya sahabat. Sahabat terbaiknya yang takkan pernah ia lupakan. Ikatan yang dimilikinya bersama Sasuke terlalu kuat. Terlalu kuat.

~w~

**Sasuke**

"Berapa lama Itachi akan ada di sini?" bisik Naruto ketika makan malam sudah selesai. Ia dan Sasuke sedang membereskan meja makan sementara Itachi di kamar mandi.

"Ia hanya bilang mungkin sampai tahun baru. Semoga dia pergi lebih cepat dari itu," harap Sasuke, memasukkan piring-piring kotor ke dalam mesin pencuci piring. Ia tak bisa membayangkan harus berakrab-akrab ria dengan Naruto selama dua minggu. Sekarang saja dia sudah merasa jengah.

Naruto menata piring-piring yang sudah bersih kembali ke raknya, menghela napas. "Mana kuliah libur lagi. Kita takkan bisa menghindarinya."

Sasuke mengangguk setuju. "Ngomong-ngomong, ucapanmu waktu makan malam tadi…"

Naruto tertawa dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke. "Keren kan ya? Aku juga beranggapan begitu," kekehnya bangga.

Sasuke menyipit memandang Naruto, menyesal ia mengungkit-ungkitnya. Ia sama sekali lupa kalau pemuda pirang di sebelahnya ini punya kepercayaan diri yang berlebih.

"Aku mau tidur lebih awal," terdengar suara Itachi yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. "Penerbangan dari Tokyo ke New York sangat melelahkan." Ia tersenyum pada Naruto dan Sasuke yang masih sibuk di dapur dan masuk ke kamarnya, yang tadinya kamar Naruto sebelum ia pindah ke tempat Sasuke untuk sementara.

Naruto meniup poni pirangnya, meletakkan piring terakhir di tempatnya dan mengelap tangannya dengan serbet yang tergantung di dekat wastafel. "Kurasa aku juga mau tidur." Naruto berbalik dab berjalan ke arah kamarnya, tapi ia membeku di tengah jalan, kembali menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan ekspresi horor.

"Aku… tidur… di kamarmu?"

_Shit_. Sasuke sama sekali lupa tentang hal ini.

~w~

Sasuke duduk di hadapan _grand piano_-nya, memainkan _River Flows In You_ dengan amat sangat canggung. Di lagu yang menurutnya sangat mudah itu, dia melakukan banyak kesalahan. Naruto duduk di sofa besar di kamarnya sambil membaca partitur lagu-lagu gubahan Bach, sesuatu yang tak pernah dilakukannya. Naruto hanya membaca partitur kalau sedang di kelas atau _rehearsal _resmi. Bukan tipe hal yang akan dilakukannya kalau sedang menganggur.

Sasuke melirik Naruto yang tiduran di sofa, membaca partitur dengan serius. Saking seriusnya, mata birunya hanya menatap kosong pada kertas di hadapannya. Sasuke mendengus geli, dan untuk kesekian kalinya, jarinya tergelincir. Ia lagi-lagi salah menekan tuts.

Sasuke menghela napas. _'Ayolah, _gender _kami sama. Tak ada yang salah hanya dengan sekamar. Kenapa aku harus merasa secanggung ini?'_

Sasuke kembali berkonsentrasi ke pianonya, memainkan _River Flows In You_, kali ini ia berhasil mengatasi kekikukkannya dan memainkannya dengan bagus seperti biasa. Ia memang terlalu bersikap paranoid terhadap Naruto. Toh kalaupun mereka tidur seranjang juga tidak akan terjadi apapun. Sasuke bukan penyuka sesama jenis, begitu pula Naruto. Pernikahan palsu ini lama-lama juga mempengaruhi tingkat ke-stress-an mereka. Sasuke mendengus geli, terhanyut dalam permainannya sendiri. Kenapa juga ia harus takut sekamar dengan Naruto?

Mata hitamnya kembali melayang ke sosok Naruto yang masih berbaring di sofa. Kelopak matanya sudah agak turun, kelihatan jelas dia mengantuk dengan partitur yang dibacanya. Sasuke tersenyum dalam hati. Mungkin Naruto mengantuk karena pengaruh permainan pianonya juga. Karena ia telah memainkan lagu yang sama selama tiga kali berturut-turut. Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk beralih ke lagu pop kesukaannya, _Fly Me To The Moon_. Liriknya sangat sederhana, tapi entah bagaimana itu sangat menyentuh. Sasuke menyeringai, ia sendiri tak menyangka ia bisa berpikiran romantis seperti itu. Sasuke memainkan intronya, dan bernyanyi dengan suara lirih.

_Fly me to the moon  
And let me play among the stars_

_Let me see what spring  
Is like on Jupiter and Mars_

In other words, hold my hand  
In other words, darling, kiss me

Fill my heart with song  
And let me sing for ever more  
'Cause you are all I long for  
All I worship and adore

In other words, please be true  
In other words, I love you

Sasuke mengakhiri permainannya dan, reflek, ia melirik Naruto. Posisinya di sofa masih sama, hanya saja buku itu sudah tergeletak di dadanya dan mata birunya sudah menutup sepenuhnya. Tangan kanannya menjuntai dari tepian sofa. Dadanya bergerak naik turun secara teratur.

Sasuke tertegun menatap sosok itu.

~w~

Malam itu, Naruto masih ingat dengan jelas kalau ia bosan membaca partitur Bach. Maka ia hanya menatap kosong pada deretan not balok yang berjarak beberapa senti di hadapannya, tapi ia terfokus pada hal lain. Permainan piano Sasuke.

Sasuke memang melakukan kesalahan di awal-awal permainannya, dia menyadari itu. Ia sebenarnya tidak tahu Sasuke memainkan lagu apa. Pengetahuan musiknya tidak seluas Sasuke. Tapi dilihat dari ekspresi wajah Sasuke, yang memang diliriknya setiap beberapa menit sekali, Naruto tahu kalau pemuda itu tidak puas dengan permainannya. Sasuke selalu mengernyit dan berdecak pelan tiap kali ia melakukan kesalahan, dan Naruto menyadari itu. Walaupun begitu, ia tiba-tiba menjadi sangat menyukai lagu itu.

Kekhawatirannya mengenai sekamar dengan Sasuke sudah lenyap. Toh mereka sama-sama pria. Dan Naruto tahu Sasuke bukan _gay_. Sekamar dengan Sasuke sama amannya dengan sekamar dengan Kiba. Naruto mendengus geli akan tingkah konyolnya karena begitu mengkhawatirkan malam ini. Mereka ini kan cuma _pura-pura_ menikah, _pura-pura_ saling mencintai, dan bahkan semua kata-kata cinta yang pernah terlontar dari mulut Sasuke maupun dirinya cuma _pura-pura_. Tidak lebih. Ia terlalu paranoid. Kalaupun ia tidur seranjang dengan Sasuke, ia yakin Si _Stoic_ itu takkan menyentuhnya sama sekali.

Permainan Sasuke berangsur-angsur membaik. Tampaknya ia sudah menemukan semua nada lagu itu dengan benar. Naruto benar-benar menyukai permainan Sasuke. Hanya itu hal pada diri Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak menyebalkan. Cara Sasuke bermain, setiap nada yang dihasilkannya, entah kenapa itu mengingatkannya akan sosok orangtuanya, membuatnya merasa tenang dan tentram.

Naruto merasa pelupuk matanya menjadi semakin berat. Ia tidak tahu judul lagu yang sedang dimainkan Sasuke, tapi ia memutuskan mulai sekarang akan menyebutnya _Lullaby Song_. Ia akan mencari _cord_ untuk versi biolanya nanti. Mata Naruto sudah hampir terpejam ketika Sasuke mengganti lagu yang sedang dimainkannya. Dan samar-samar Naruto mendengar… Sasuke bernyanyi?

Naruto hanya sempat terjaga selama beberapa saat untuk mendengarkan suara Sasuke yang ternyata begitu lembut dan mantap ketika bernyanyi, sebelum akhirnya dia tertidur lelap.

**/tbc/**

Sudah mencapai empat ribu words lebih! Maafkan saya kalau kepanjangan dan malah membuat bosan. *deep bows* Dan saya baru ingat saya sama sekali tidak mencantumkan 'disclaimer' di chap-chap terakhir =.="

**Review Reply**

**Micon : **username FB saya Gretta Cassiopeia. Silakan di search aja ;)

**Intan 9095 : **Kekeke. Kemaren aku dapet nomer hape yang ada 9095-nya lho, ntan *smirk* (gaje banget)

Kenapa pada tanya kapan Hana To Yume update? T.T

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**


	10. Chapter 10

**/Chapter 10/**

**Sasuke's Journal, December 31, 2009**

Hari-hari yang kulalui hanya bersama Naruto dan Kyuubi sudah cukup buruk. Tak pernah sekalipun terlintas di pikiranku, bahkan di imajinasiku yang paling liar, kalau akan ada kedatangan seorang Uchiha Itachi juga. Sekarang hidupku benar-benar buruk. Sudah sepuluh hari Itachi menetap di apartemenku, dan ia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan pulang ke Jepang. Entah apa yang mencegahnya. Firasatku mengatakan dia menantikan sesuatu dan dia takkan pergi sampai yang dinantikannya itu tiba.

Ide untuk mengusirnya selalu terlintas berkali-berkali. Tapi seperti kata Itachi, percuma saja mengusirnya sekarang. Ia pasti akan menemukanku lagi, dan malah membuatku makin kesal. Jadi satu-satunya cara adalah menunggunya pulang dengan sendirinya. Seandainya saja Itachi lebih terbuka dan memberitahuku apa yang dinantikannya sehingga aku bisa membantunya, untuk pulang lebih cepat tentunya.

Mungkin ia jatuh cinta dengan wanita Amerika? Haha. Aku terlalu stress sehingga bahkan pikiranku melantur.

Tapi keberadaan Itachi benar-benar membuatku jengah, bahkan Naruto terlihat sangat tidak nyaman. Satu-satunya yang menikmati kehadiran Itachi hanya Kyuubi, karena anjing itu akrab sekali dengannya.

Naruto pernah bilang pada suatu malam sebelum kami pergi tidur (hei, jangan salahkan aku dengan adanya adegan seperti ini, Itachi membuat kami harus tidur sekamar, ingat?) kalau ia bertemu Itachi dalam keadaan tidak begini, tidak menjadi suamiku maksudnya, mungkin ia akan sangat menyukainya, karena sosoknya sangat dewasa. Benar-benar figur seorang kakak yang baik. Tapi aku, ia menatapku sinis ketika mengatakan ini, membuat segalanya tampak lebih buruk.

Aku hanya menggumamkan 'hn'-ku dan memejamkan mata untuk tidur.

Intinya, Itachi benar-benar menguras waktu dan tenagaku. Setiap dia ada, aku harus berpura-pura mesra dengan Naruto, menggenggam tangannya, mencium puncak kepalanya, merangkulnya, tidur seranjang dengannya setiap malam. Astaga, benar-benar derita batin.

Dan aku sama sekali belum menemukan judul yang tepat untuk laguku. Itachi merusak inspirasi. Aku baru saja menyadari kalau aku lebih membenci Itachi daripada Naruto, dan itulah kesalahan yang masih kuhitung sebagai kesalahan keenam Naruto. Dia bisa menjadi jauh lebih baik, jauh lebih baik daripada keluargaku.

~w~

Naruto menguap dan meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya. Ia memutar posisi tubuhnya di kasur sehingga tidak lagi menghadap tembok, dan langsung memgerjap kaget. Wajah tidur Sasuke hanya berada beberapa inchi dari wajahnya sendiri. Nafas Sasuke yang teratur tampak begitu tenang dan damai. Ia benar-benar tengah tertidur lelap. Naruto mendudukkan dirinya dan mengernyit memandang Sasuke. Lengan kiri pemuda _stoic_ itu menutupi matanya sementara tangan kanannya tergeletak di atas perutnya. Dadanya bergerak naik turun seirama dengan napasnya. Naruto mengangkat alis. Ia tahu Sasuke sangat jaim ketika dia sadar, tapi ia tak pernah menyangka kalau _'suami'_-nya itu juga bisa terlihat keren waktu tidur, bahkan dengan gaya yang sederhana seperti itu. Kalau dirinya sih, sudah tidak usah diragukan lagi. Air liur di mana-mana dalam posisi tubuh yang tidak elit.

Naruto mendengus geli dengan pemikirannya barusan dan turun dari tempat tidur sepelan mungkin agar tidak membangunkan Sasuke. Ia keluar dari kamar dan langsung melenggang ke dapur, dimana Kyuubi biasa tidur. Tapi Itachi sudah ada di sana.

"Oh, eh, hai, pagi…" sapa Naruto canggung. Itachi sudah lebih dari seminggu di sini tapi kehadirannya tetap membuat Naruto jengah.

Itachi yang sedang berjongkok di depan Kyuubi yang sudah diberinya sarapan, mendongak dan tersenyum pada adik iparnya. "Pagi," balasnya. "Kau tidak usah repot membuat sarapan seperti biasanya. Semuanya sudah kusiapkan di meja makan."

Mulut Naruto membulat membentuk huruf 'o' sementara mata birunya memandang ke arah meja makan yang sudah tertata rapi. Beberapa saat kemudian sesosok dalam balutan _boxer_ biru dan kaus putih polos berjalan melewatinya dan langsung mendudukkan diri di meja makan.

Naruto mencibir ke arah Sasuke yang sudah memakan telur dadarnya tanpa basa-basi, ia menoleh ke arah Itachi, "Sarapan, _aniki_," tawarnya, dan mendudukkan diri di sebelah Sasuke.

Itachi mengangguk pada Naruto dan menatap pasangan itu. Naruto meletakkan semua tomatnya di piring Sasuke dan nyengir lebar. Sasuke menatap Naruto dan mengacak rambut pirang pemuda itu. Itachi tersenyum. _'Sedikit lagi'_.

~w~

Siang itu, ketika salju turun agak deras, Sasuke, Naruto dan Itachi hanya duduk menonton televisi di ruang tengah seperti biasa dengan perapian yang dinyalakan lebih hangat dari biasanya. Tangan Sasuke berada di punggung kursi di belakang tubuh Naruto, memainkan rambut pirang Naruto yang menjuntai dengan jari telunjuknya, sementara Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya pada tubuh Sasuke, memeluk bantal.

Itachi melirik pemandangan itu dan tersenyum kecil. "Malam tahun baru ini kalian mau kemana?"

Pertanyaan yang salah. Karena Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya pada rambut Naruto dan Naruto sendiri menegakkan posisi duduknya. Sesuatu yang sudah diduga Itachi.

Sasuke dan Naruto saling lirik. Tahu kalau mereka menjawab dengan 'tidak kemana-mana' itu akan menjadi jawaban yang sangat konyol mengingat ini malam tahun baru pertama mereka sebagai pasangan yang sudah resmi. Bahkan malam Natal kemarin saja mereka terpaksa melakukan sesuatu yang tidak biasa, yang bisa membuat mereka mual-mual kalau mereka harus mengingatnya.

"Err…" Naruto melirik Sasuke tak yakin, berharap Sasuke ada ide cemerlang yang tidak terlalu memuakkan.

"Mungkin kami akan ke Central Park. Di sana bakal ramai," jawab Sasuke cepat. Ia sedikit menggeser posisi tubuhnya sehingga tidak lagi bersentuhan dengan tubuh Naruto.

Itachi mengangguk puas. "Bagus, aku akan jaga rumah bersama Kyuubi malam ini. Selamat bersenang-senang."

Sasuke dan Naruto bertukar pandang. Mereka terpaksa pergi malam ini. Sialan.

~w~

Sasuke dan Naruto sudah duduk manis di dalam mobil Sasuke malam itu. Mereka bersiap pergi. Naruto melambai ke arah Itachi yang mengantar sampai ke lantai dasar ketika Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya. Tapi begitu mereka berbelok di tikungan dan Itachi sudah hilang dari pandangan, Sasuke memarkir mobilnya di tepi jalan.

"Kita tidak akan benar-benar pergi ke Central Park kan?" keluh Sasuke. Sebenarnya ia sudah berniat untuk mencari judul yang tepat untuk lagunya yang harus diserahkan ke Mr. Spark begitu liburan usai. Tapi rencananya gagal total karena Itachi. Sekarang ia lebih membenci kakak satu-satunya itu daripada pemuda berisik yang duduk di sebelahnya ini.

Naruto merapatkan jaket yang dikenakannya, karena udara memang dingin sekali. Tangan Sasuke otomatis melayang ke tombol pemanas di mobilnya, menaikkan intensitas suhunya agar jauh lebih hangat. "Terserah deh kemana, yang penting menyingkir dulu dari dekat-dekat kakakmu selama beberapa jam ke depan."

Sasuke memandang jalanan yang agak lengang di depannya. Kalau dia benar-benar ke Central Park, Sasuke sangat tidak suka keramaian. Tapi kalau mereka hanya berdiam diri di sini, Naruto-lah yang akan mati bosan. Sasuke menghela napas dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya, hanya satu tempat yang ada di pikirannya sekarang.

~w~

**Sakura**

Hujan yang turun tidak kunjung berhenti. Sakura sudah kehilangan emosinya. Hatinya sudah lelah. Ia telah terlalu banyak berspekulasi. Ia memutuskan untuk menyimpan semua perasaannya rapat-rapat dulu sebelum mengetahui akhir dari jurnal ini. Bukan saatnya berpikir dengan hati sekarang. Ia harus menggunakan otaknya. Ia tak ingin menghakimi Naruto dan Sasuke begitu saja. Mungkin Naruto membutuhkan penilaiannya secara objektif

Pandangan Sakura melayang ke cincin kawinnya, yang disematkan Naruto di jarinya lima tahun lalu. Pertemuan pertamanya dengan Naruto bisa dibilang tidak istimewa. Ia sedang berjalan keluar dari aula tempatnya berlatih _ballet_, dan melewati kelas kosong dimana Naruto sedang memainkan biolanya dengan sangat amat indah. Pemandangan itu masih melekat di pikiran Sakura, bahkan sampai sekarang. Ekspresi Naruto yang tampak begitu sedih… namun indah. Sakura mendengus geli. Hanya ada dua kata yang terlintas di otak Sakura saat itu, _painfully beautiful_.

Sakura tertegun. _'Apa saat aku melihat Naruto waktu itu… dia masih bersama Sasuke? Atau ekspresi sedih yang ditunjukkannya saat itu…'_

Sakura menggeleng pelan. Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya tidak akan mengambil keputusan secara sepihak sekarang. Walaupun semuanya begitu abu-abu.

~w~

**Sasuke**

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya di tempat parkir JSA, membuat Naruto mengamati sekelilingnya sambil mengernyit.

"Dari semua tempat yang bisa terpikir olehmu, kau memilih kampus?" sindirnya, sambil melepaskan sabuk pengaman. Sasuke tidak membalas ucapannya itu. Ia turun dari mobilnya, dan berjalan mendahului Naruto menuju ke gedung JSA, tempat divisi musik terletak.

Naruto berjalan beberapa langkah di belakangnya dengan kedua tangan berada dalam saku jaketnya. "Memangnya kau punya kunci masuk gedung?"

Sasuke, tentu saja, tidak menanggapi pertanyaan itu. Ia tetap berjalan di depan dengan satu tekad, kalau dia tidak bisa menghabiskan waktunya dengan bermain piano semalaman di apartemennya karena ada Itachi, maka ia akan mencari tempat lain dimana ia bisa melakukan itu, tak peduli Naruto suka atau tidak. Sasuke mencongkel salah satu jendela dengan pisau lipat yang selalu dibawanya dengan sangat profesional, membuka daun jendelanya, dan melompat masuk dengan santai seakan dia masuk melalui pintu depan setelah sebelumnya berjalan melintasi _red carpet_, membuat Naruto melongo di belakangnya. Walaupun begitu, Naruto tetap mengikutinya.

"Kau ini pernah kerja sebagai maling atau bagaimana?" tanya Naruto setelah ia mendarat dengan mulus di lantai marmer koridor JSA. Sasuke lagi-lagi hanya diam. Pemuda _stoic_ itu berjalan dengan tenang ke arah ruang musik yang terletak di lantai dasar, melakukan hal yang sama dengan daun pintunya seperti pada jendela tadi, dan langsung melesat ke arah _grand piano_ di salah satu sudut ruangan.

Naruto mendengus. "Seharusnya sudah kuduga." Pemuda pirang itu melangkah ke sudut yang berlawanan dengan Sasuke, hendak mendudukkan diri di lantai kosong untuk menonton Sasuke semalaman ketika mata birunya menangkap figur sebuah biola di rak. Naruto nyengir dan mengambil biola itu.

Sebelum Sasuke sempat memulai nada pertama lagunya, Naruto sudah memotongnya, "Hei, Teme, coba dengar ini."

Panggilan itu membuat Sasuke mendongak ke arah Naruto yang berdiri di samping jendela, hanya diterangi cahaya bulan musim dingin. Naruto memosisikan biola itu di pundaknya, tersenyum lembut sambil memejamkan matanya, dan mulai menggesek biola itu.

Seluruh bulu kuduk Sasuke meremang begitu Naruto memainkan nada pertamanya. Sama sekali tak ada yang melintas di otaknya, seolah pikirannya macet. Sasuke belum pernah mendengar lagu yang dimainkan Naruto sebelumnya, tapi ia tak peduli. Gaya Naruto memainkan biolanya memang berbeda dengan orang kebanyakan karena pemuda pirang itu hiperaktif. Tubuhnya tak pernah bisa diam. Naruto selalu bemain biola dengan gestur yang khas, seolah ia juga sedang memainkan drama dari lagu itu. Sangat menjiwainya. Pupil mata Sasuke melebar ketika ia merasakan darah dalam tubuhnya berdesir. Ia merasakan hasrat kuat di dadanya untuk menggerakkan jemarinya dan mengiringi permainan biola Naruto saat itu juga, tapi tubuhnya mengkhianati hatinya. Maka Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan mencoba larut dalam setiap nada yang dihasilkan Naruto.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Teme?" tanya Naruto begitu ia selesai.

Sasuke membuka matanya dan memandang cengiran lebar Naruto. Lagu tadi masih begitu mempengaruhinya. Ia masih belum bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya secara benar dan ia belum bisa menemukan suaranya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

Naruto kembali meletakkan biola itu di raknya. "Aku memberinya judul _Path To You All_. Aku membuat lagu itu minggu lalu, dan kau orang pertama yang mendengarnya."

Sasuke mulai bisa merasakan tubuhnya lagi. Ia berdehem pelan. "Aku merasa tersanjung."

Naruto nyengir makin lebar dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu? Kalau cukup bagus, aku akan menggunakannya untuk tes awal semester akhir bulan ini."

Sasuke menunduk memandang jari-jari pucatnya yang masih diam di atas tuts putih piano. Ia berusaha untuk tidak memandang Naruto terlalu sering. Entah kenapa itu membuatnya jengah, menimbulkan perasaan tak enak di hatinya yang tak bisa ia tafsirkan.

"Kurasa kau akan lulus dengan nilai sangat bagus di tes itu kalau kau benar-benar menggunakan lagu tadi," jawab Sasuke, kaget karena suaranya sedikit bergetar. Sesuatu telah mempengaruhinya.

Naruto mengerjap. "Wow, benarkah?"

"Hn."

Naruto tertawa. "Baru kali ini kudengar kau memujiku begitu."

Sasuke menelan ludahnya dengan gugup. Suara tawa Naruto menimbulkan dampak hebat di rongga dadanya. _'Sial… jangan sekarang. Tidak, ini tidak boleh…'_

"Nah, karena kau sudah menjadi pendengarku yang baik, aku akan menjadi pendengarmu yang baik juga. Mainkan pianomu, Teme." Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di lantai linoleum, menanti Sasuke mulai bermain.

Sasuke menghembuskan napas pelan, berusaha mengembalikan kondisi dirinya. Ia menekan salah satu tuts dengan jari telunjuknya agar ia tersadar dari entah apa yang membuatnya trans beberapa saat lalu, dan ketika ia sudah yakin, Sasuke memulai.

Ia sudah memainkan lagu ini berulang kali, ia hapal setiap nadanya dan bisa memainkannya sambil tidur sekalipun, tapi sesuatu pada dirinya, yang mempengaruhi hatinya sekarang menimbulkan perasaan berbeda ketika nada-nada yang dihasilkannya mencapai telinganya. Semuanya terasa lima kali lebih indah. Sasuke tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum dalam hati. Tuts-tuts piano tampak lebih menyenangkan untuk ditekan sekarang. Ia seperti merasakan euforia yang tidak biasa. Sesuatu yang belum pernah dialaminya sebelum ini. Sasuke mendongak dari jemarinya yang bergerak lincah di atas tuts dan tanpa sengaja tertatap olehnya mata biru Naruto yang memandangnya lekat-lekat.

Dan Sasuke merasakan 'sesuatu' menghantam rongga dadanya. Sasuke segera mengalihkan pandangannya, merasa kaget karena ia merasa… enggan?

Sasuke mengakhiri permainannya dengan sempurna dan mendapat _applause_ dari Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya ke arahnya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Luar biasa! Sial, aku bahkan tak bisa menemukan kata yang tepat untuk mengutarakan betapa bagusnya lagu tadi…" Naruto berdecak tak puas pada dirinya sendiri. "Kau beri judul apa lagu tadi?"

Sasuke bangkit berdiri dari kursi di depan _grand piano_ hitam itu dan mendudukkan diri di hadapan Naruto. Kali ini tubuhnya tidak mengkhianati hatinya, melainkan rasionalnya.

"Belum berjudul. Mr. Spark memintaku untuk menyerahkan judul lagunya begitu liburan usai, tapi aku tidak ada ide. Itachi merusak segalanya."

Naruto terbahak. Sensasi aneh kembali muncul pada diri Sasuke.

"Kau ada ide?" tanya Sasuke, mencoba meminimalisir sensasi itu.

Tawa Naruto terhenti secara tiba-tiba ketika pemuda pirang itu mengernyit menatap Naruto. "Kau tidak biasanya minta pendapat pada orang lain, apalagi padaku." Sebenarnya bukan hanya Naruto yang merasa aneh. Bahkan Sasuke pun merasa kalau itu amat sangat aneh.

"Bagaiman kau bisa memberi judul pada lagumu yang tadi itu dengan begitu mudah?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Hm…" Naruto memainkan jari-jarinya sambil menjawab, "Entahlah. Tapi aku tak pernah mengalami kesulitan dan memberi judul pada lagu. Yang menyusun rangkaian nadanya kan kita sendiri, judul bisa kudapat dengan merasakan setiap nada yang dihasilkan dengan sungguh-sungguh, dan biasanya setelah aku selesai memainkan lagu itu secara keseluruhan, akan ada kelompok-kelompok kata yang melintasi otakku. Aku hanya perlu mengambil kelompok kata yang tepat, dan, zap! Jadilah kata-kata itu sebagai judul laguku," jelas Naruto panjang lebar. "Memangnya kau tidak begitu?"

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar penjelasan gamblang Naruto, dan menggeleng pelan, membuat Naruto memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti ke depan, tampak tak puas.

Sasuke berdehem lagi. "Kalau begitu, kau sudah mendengar laguku secara keseluruhan tadi. Kelompok kata apa yang melintas di otakmu, Dobe?"

Naruto mengernyit, memandangi ujung-ujung jarinya. "Er… menurutku gambaran lagunya terdengar seperti… seseorang yang mempertanyakan apakah kesedihan yang pernah melandanya akan datang lagi atau tidak. Bukan berarti ia berharap kesedihan itu akan datang lagi… ia justru ingin hal itu menghilang selamanya dari hidupnya, tapi ia juga tak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk selalu bertanya-tanya."

Sasuke terpaku memandang Naruto. Tepat seperti itu. Lagu itu adalah refleksi dari perasaan Sasuke selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Naruto bisa menangkap semua kata hatinya hanya dalam sekali dengar.

Naruto mengangguk, menyetujui pendapatnya sendiri. "Kelompok kata pertama yang melintas di otakku adalah _whither grief_."

"_Kanashimi no… yukue…?_" ulang Sasuke, dalam bahasa Jepang. Bahkan ketika ia mengucapkan kalimat itu, ia sudah merasa kalau judul itulah yang selama berminggu-minggu ini dicarinya.

"Eh? Itu bahasa Jepangnya? Sepertinya terdengar lebih bagus dalam bahasa Jepang," komentar Naruto, tersenyum lebar.

Sasuke mendengus geli dan mengacak rambut pirang Naruto. Naruto mengerjap mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Sasuke. Seharusnya hal itu hanya didapatnya ketika Itachi ada di dekat-dekat mereka…

Sasuke bangkit berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan. "Sebentar lagi pergantian tahun. Kembang apinya terlihat jelas dari danau di belakang kampus."

Naruto masih duduk diam di lantai, memandang punggung Sasuke. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi dalam diri pemuda emo itu.

~w~

**Naruto**

Entah kenapa ia selalu merangkum semua itu dalam satu kata yang disebutnya 'ikatan'. Terlalu ambigu memang. Kata itu memiliki arti berbeda-beda bagi setiap orang. Tapi hanya kata itu yang terlintas di otaknya tiap kali dia mengenang dua tahun yang dilaluinya bersama Sasuke.

Naruto mendengus tertawa.

Biarlah orang-orang mempunyai persepsi yang berbeda tentang apa itu 'ikatan'. Dan biarlah hanya ia yang tahu apa arti kata 'ikatan' bagi dirinya, atau dalam bahasa Sasuke, _kizuna_.

~w~

**Sasuke's journal, January 1 , 2010. At 01.30 am.**

Semuanya terasa berjalan begitu cepat setelahnya. Kami hanya duduk diam di tepi danau, menatap ke langit cerah berbintang, menanti munculnya kembang api yang menandakan pergantian tahun. Dan ketika bunga-bunga api pertama muncul di langit, aku yang melihat pantulannya di mata biru Naruto merasa kalau pemuda pirang hiperaktif ini telah melakukan kesalahan ketujuhnya yang takkan pernah kulupakan seumur hidupku.

Kesalahan kelimanya adalah membuatku khawatir. Kesalahan keenamnya adalah ia membuat perubahan dalam hidupku yang teratur. Dan sekarang setelah kita tiba pada kesalahan ketujuhnya dari sepuluh kesalahannya, aku makin enggan untuk menuliskannya. Tapi… yah, dia membuatku memperhatikannya. Itulah kesalahannya.

**P.S**

Begitu kami sampai di rumah dini harinya, ternyata Itachi masih terjaga di ruang tengah sementara Kyuubi tertidur di karpet di bawahnya. Ia menatap kami berdua lekat-lekat selama beberapa saat, membuat kami berdua sedikit bingung kenapa harus ditatap seperti itu, dan kemudian ia bangkit dari sofa sambil tersenyum, yang tampaknya terlihat seperti senyum penuh kelegaan.

Dia menepuk bahuku sekilas sebelum masuk ke kamarnya dan mengatakan kalau ia akan kembali ke Jepang pagi itu juga. Kelihatannya sesuatu yang dinantikannya sudah tiba. Aku merasa tolol sekali saat itu karena tak tahu makna dari sorot matanya.

**/tbc/**

Chapter kemarin benar-benar kepanjangan. Harusnya jatah kemunculan Itachi itu cuma satu chapter. Tapi karena saya bakal sangat merasa berdosa pada SasuNaru kalau jatah kemesraan mereka saya _skip _begitu saja, jadi saya biarkan diri saya untuk melebihi kuota. Hehe.

Dan kali ini chapternya sengaja saya bikin pendek! YA~HA! *digiles*

Ah, ya, karakter Itachi memang terlalu misterius. Kenapa ia mendadak pulang ke Jepang? Ada yang punya dugaan? Kekeke. Yang bisa menjelaskan dengan benar apa sebenanya tujuan Itachi mengunjungi Sasuke di New York akan mendapat hadiah review dari saya! XD Happy guessing! *smirk*

Beberapa saat yang lalu sempat dihebohkan dengan teknologi RedBotton. Semoga teknologi itu tak pernah bisa berbahasa Indonesia.

**Review Reply**

**Dew-nee : **Er… saya juga nggak tahu pasti kapannya O.o *ditampol*

Thanks for all reviewers and readers!

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

Mind to review? ^^

ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH


	11. Chapter 11

**/Chapter 11/**

**Sasuke's journal, February 14, 2010**

Valentine datang lagi. Kali ini, hari yang biasanya selalu kuhindari karena menyebabkan datangnya makanan manis dan surat-surat beramplop merah jambu yang membuatku mual, berarti satu hal. Aku sudah melewati masa setahunku bersama Naruto. Dan aku hanya perlu bertahan satu tahun lagi. Tapi sepertinya aku perlu bertahan dari hal lain, dan aku tak yakin aku mampu.

~w~

"Ada lima belas komposer yang kemampuannya benar-benar diakui dunia, dan salah satu di antaranya dikenal dengan sebutan Bapak Simfoni, " Mrs. Gaydar menekan _mouse_ laptop-nya dan gambar seorang pria dengan gaya rambut khas abad ke tujuh belas terpampang pada layar proyektor. Dosen Sejarah Musik itu memandang murid-muridnya dengan senyum khas-nya. "Ada yang bisa menjelaskan siapa Bapak Simfoni ini?"

"Franz Joseph Haydn," Sasuke buka suara, memecah keheningan kelas, "adalah salah seorang komponis yang paling berpengaruh dari zaman klasik yang dijuluki Bapak Simfoni atau Bapak Kuartet Gesek. Haydn menghabiskan sebagian besar karirnya sebagai musikus untuk keluarga Eszterházy di kediaman mereka yang sulit dijangkau di Austria. Terisolasi dari komponis-komponis lain dan tren musik sampai saat menjelang akhir hayatnya, ia dipaksa untuk, menggunakan istilahnya, 'menjadi orisinil'." Sasuke mengakhiri penjelasan panjang lebarnya, membuat senyum di wajah Mrs. Gaydar makin mengembang.

"Penjelasan yang sangat akurat, Namikaze," puji wanita itu. "Aku juga sangat berharap kau bisa menyebutkan ke-lima belas komposer-komposer yang ingin kubahas di sini."

"Mereka adalah Haydn," Sasuke menanggapi tantangan dosennya, "Handel, Rachmaninov, Tchaikovsky, Mahler, Verdi, Brahms, Liszt, Chopin, Schumann, Schubert, Wagner, Beethoven, Mozart, dan yang menduduki peringkat pertama adalah Bach. Masing-masing dari mereka telah menciptakan inovasi yang luar biasa dalam perkembangan musik klasik."

Mrs. Gaydar tertawa pelan, bersamaan dengan dering bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran. "Ingatkan aku untuk memberimu nilai A di kelas ini, Namikaze," ucap Mrs. Gaydar sebelum meninggalkan kelas. Sasuke hanya menyeringai begitu dosennya berlalu, membuat Naruto mendengus sebal di sebelahnya. Pemuda pirang itu mendahului Sasuk keluar dari kelas, tapi Sasuke bisa segera menyusulnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya menelan buku teks, Namikaze?" sindir Naruto begitu Sasuke sudah berada di sebelahnya, menirukan Mrs. Gaydar. Sasuke hanya menanggapi sindiran itu dengan dengus geli. Naruto menghela napas. "Dan aku benci kalau dosen-dosen itu memanggil_mu_ dengan marga_ku_. Entah kenapa kok kesannya menjijikkan."

Sasuke melirik Naruto. "Kita terikat sumpah pernikahan, Dobe."

Naruto menghela napas makin berat dan mengangguk pasrah. "Kurasa aku mau cuci muka di toilet dulu," gumamnya, dan berbelok di toilet terdekat. Sasuke mengikutinya. Sejak kasus pengeroyokan terhadap Naruto beberapa bulan lalu, Sasuke memang selalu mengekor pemuda pirang itu kemana-mana. Naruto protes pada awalnya, tapi ia tahu ia takkan bisa menyingkirkan Sasuke, jadi ia pasrah. Toh takkan ada yang tidak terima dengan sikap Sasuke mengingat mereka memang pasangan suami-suami.

Naruto membasuh wajahnya di wastafel berkali-kali sementara Sasuke bersandar pada tembok keramik di sebelahnya, membaca _e-mail_ dari Mr. Spark yang mengatakan kalau judul lagunya sangat sempurna. Naruto selesai membasuh muka dan menatap bayangannya pada cermin di hadapannya.

"Kurasa aku sedikit tidak enak badan," ucapnya, membuat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan dari layar ponselnya. Perasaan tak enak yang selalu menyergap Sasuke sejak malam tahun baru lagi-lagi muncul ketika mata hitamnya memandang wajah Naruto yang basah dengan titik-titik air, membuat sebagian poninya menjuntai turun ke wajahnya.

"Istirahat saja di rumah kalau begitu," saran Sasuke, mengembalikan pandangannya ke layar ponselnya. _Berusaha _bersikap cuek. Yep, berusaha. Sasuke menyadari kalau akhir-akhir ini ia selalu berusaha untuk tetap menjadi dirinya sendiri yang cuek, pendiam dan anti-sosial. Ia benar-benar berusaha keras.

Naruto memandang keluar dari jendela di toilet itu, mengamati tetes-tetes air hujan yang makin deras. "Aku malas jalan ke tempat parkir mobilmu dalam keadaan hujan begini."

Sasuke menyipitkan mata memandang Naruto. "Apa perlu aku menggendongmu?" ucap Sasuke sarkas.

"Hm…" Naruto mengeringkan wajahnya dengan saputangan yang selalu dibawanya. "Ide itu boleh juga."

Sasuke membelalak dan menahan diri untuk tidak menghantamkan kepala Naruto ke wastafel marmer di hadapannya. "Aku tidak ada kuliah lagi hari ini. Kalau kau tidak ada kuliah juga, aku mau pulang," kata Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk. "Aku ingin tidur siang bareng Kyuubi," ia menyetujui, dan berjalan keluar dari toilet.

"Namikaze!"

Baik Naruto maupun Sasuke menoleh. Seorang gadis dengan rambut coklat yang di-_pony tail_ berjalan menghampiri mereka. Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengenali gadis itu, jadi pasti gadis itu kenalan Naruto.

Sasuke melirik Naruto, benar saja, senyum lebar mengembang di wajah Naruto ketika melihat sosok gadis itu dan ia balas menyapa, "Hei, Ash. Aku tidak melihatmu di kelas Mr. Crane pagi ini."

Gadis yang dipanggil 'Ash' itu nyengir salah tingkah, menunjukkan sederet gigi yang rapi. "Aku ada sedikit masalah, jadi aku absen pagi ini. Hehe."

Naruto tertawa. "Ah, kau pasti sudah tahu Sasuke," Naruto mengedik ke arah Sasuke yang masih berdiri diam di sebelahnya. "Teme, ini Ashley," kata Naruto lagi, memperkenalkan gadis itu. "Dia partnerku di kelas Mr. Crane."

Gadis itu tersenyum pada Sasuke dan mengulurkan tangannya. Sasuke biasanya menghindari kontak fisik dengan orang lain, tapi kali ini ia menjabat tangan Ashley.

"Kau mau pulang, Namikaze?" Ashley kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Naruto.

Naruto mengibaskan tangannya. "Panggil aku Naruto saja, Ash. Tidak usah terlalu formal. Toh aku juga memanggilmu dengan nama kecilmu," tanggapnya. Dan Sasuke merasakan perasaan mencelos di dasar perutnya yang datang bersamaan dengan perasaan _déjà vu_. Kalimat berikutnya yang terlontar dari mulut Naruto hanya terdengar samar-samar di telinga Sasuke. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba otaknya dipenuhi dengan pemikiran random yang datang bertubi-tubi, membombardir otak Sasuke. _'Dia selalu meminta semua orang untuk memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya. Aku tak pernah tahu tentang teman-temannya. Siapa gadis ini? Aku tak pernah mencari tahu tentang kehidupannya di luar rumah. Aku bahkan tak tahu berapa banyak gadis di luar sana yang selalu mendapat tatapan lembutnya dan senyum cerianya itu. Aku tidak menyukai ini.'_

Entah kenapa hal-hal sepele tadi tampak begitu penting di benak Sasuke sekarang. Dan sebelum ia sempat mencegah dirinya sendiri, Sasuke sudah menarik tangan Naruto, dan menyeretnya menjauh dari Ashley. "Kita pulang sekarang. Kyuubi menunggu," geram Sasuke.

Naruto meronta dan berteriak memprotes, tapi tak ada yang bisa menembus telinga Sasuke. Sasuke masih berada di dunianya sendiri. Yang bisa ia rasakan hanyalah lengan Naruto dalam genggamannya. Detik berikutnya yang Sasuke tahu, ia sudah menghempaskan Naruto masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan langsung memacu mobilnya pulang ke apartemennya, tak peduli hujan masih turun dengan deras dan membuat jalanan aspal di bawahnya jadi sangat licin.

Samar-samar, Sasuke bisa merasakan Naruto berteriak memarahinya dari tempat duduk samping, tapi Sasuke tak menggubrisnya. Ia tak menghentikan laju mobilnya sampai di _basement_ apartemennya, dan Sasuke baru sepenuhnya sadar ketika ia turun dari mobil, disambut dengan pukulan telak yang menghantam rahang bawahnya.

Sasuke mengerjap. Ia merasakan darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Sasuke mencoba menganalisis keadaan sekelilingnya dan ia melihat Naruto berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan marah dan tangan terkepal. Tampaknya Naruto-lah yang barusan meninjunya.

"Kau ini kenapa, hah? Sikapmu seperti orang tolol, Brengsek!" seru Naruto. Sasuke telah membuat kesabarannya terkuras habis.

Sasuke tak membalas ucapan Naruto. Pikirannya terfokus pada wajah Naruto yang terlihat sedikit pucat. Ia ingat kalau Naruto baru saja bilang ia tidak enak badan.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Naruto lagi. "Kau membuatku muak!" dengan dengan tiga kata terakhir itu, Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya, berjalan menjauh dari Sasuke, keluar dari _basement_, dan menghilang di tengah hujan yang makin lebat.

Butuh beberapa menit bagi Sasuke untuk memahami situasi yang terjadi. Ia sendiri tak paham kenapa ia jadi lemot begini. Naruto berbicara pada seorang gadis bernama Ashley. Perasaan tak suka mendadak muncul di hatinya. Ia menarik Naruto pergi, dan sekarang Naruto marah padanya.

Sasuke menyandarkan dirinya di badan mobilnya sambil mengurut keningnya. Ia benar-benar tolol. Atas dasar apa ia menyeret Naruto pergi begitu saja? Dan… bagaimana kalau ternyata Naruto menyukai gadis itu? Argh. Ia benar-benar idiot. Wajar saja Naruto marah padanya. Semua orang juga akan marah kalau diseret pergi secara mendadak ketika ia sedang berbicara dengan orang yang disukainya.

Sasuke mendongak dan memandang hujan lebat di luar. Ia harus meminta maaf. Dan tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Sasuke kembali masuk ke mobilnya, mencari Naruto.

~w~

Sasuke menyetir pelan-pelan, memicingkan mata untuk mengenali sosok Naruto. Hujannnya sangat deras, membuat pandangannya mengabur. Dan perasaannya makin tak enak ketika ingat Naruto mengeluh tidak enak badan. Bagaimana kalau keadaannya tambah parah dengan berkeliaran di hujan lebat begini?

Sasuke memukul ban setir mobilnya ketika ia sudah mencari selama satu jam dan hasilnya nihil. Seharusnya Naruto tak mungkin pergi jauh dengan berjalan kaki. Tapi Sasuke mencelos ketika ingat kalau Naruto sudah lebih lama berada di New York daripada dirinya, dan tentu saja itu membuat Naruto tahu tempat-tempat yang tidak diketahui Sasuke. Naruto bisa ada dimana saja sekarang.

Sasuke mengeluarkan ponselnya, mencoba untuk menghubungi Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya, tapi tak ada respon. Sasuke benar-benar merasa bersalah. Ia menggigiti bibir bawahnya, mulai panik. Bagaimana kalau penyerang-penyerang Naruto kembali menyergapnya? _Shit_.

Sasuke kembali meninju ban setir Volvo-nya dan menepi, memutuskan untuk mencari Naruto dengan berjalan kaki saja daripada dengan mobil. Tak peduli dengan hujan lebat yang masih turun tanpa ampun, Sasuke turun dari mobilnya menembus hujan, memicingkan matanya ke segala arah, berharap menemukan sosok pirang yang sangat familiar baginya. Pakaiannya langsung basah kuyup dalam sekejap, tapi Sasuke mengabaikannya. Ia mempercepat langkahnya untuk berbelok di _4__th_ _Street_, melanjutkan pencariannya.

'_Sial. Dimana kau, Idiot?'_

Sasuke menggeram frustasi. Ia sudah berada terlalu jauh dengan apartemennya. Naruto tak mungkin berjalan sejauh ini. Sasuke menyingkirkan rambutnya yang basah dari wajahnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya hendak kembali ke jalan utama ketika matanya menangkap sosok Naruto sedang berdiri bersandar pada lampu jalan. Sasuke langsung berlari ke arah sosok itu, tak peduli genangan air yang dilaluinya membuat sepatunya kemasukan air.

"Dobe…" panggil Sasuke lirih, tak cukup untuk mengalahkan deru angin dan suara hujan yang menghantam permukaan bumi. Tapi sosok itu mengangkat kepalanya, dan menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi tersinggung. Sasuke merasa benar-benar pantas mendapatkan tatapan itu.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak—"

"Aku muak melihatmu. Tinggalkan aku sendiri," potong Naruto.

Sasuke berdecak. "Ayolah, kau bisa sakit. Dan kenapa kau semarah ini? Aku cuma menyeretmu pulang…"

"Apa pedulimu kalau aku sakit?" geram Naruto, menegakkan dirinya sehingga ia tidak lagi bersandar pada tiang lampu. Ia berjalan perlahan ke arah Sasuke. "_Cuma menyeretku pulang_, hah? Kau merasa _cuma _itu yang kau lakukan?" Kedua tangan Naruto terkepal di masing-masing sisi tubuhnya.

Tiba-tiba perasaan cemas mendera Sasuke. "Kalau aku melakukan kesalahan lain, aku minta maaf juga untuk itu. Tapi kumohon, pulanglah."

Emosi sudah terlalu menguasai diri Naruto sehingga ia tidak menyadari kalau untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke telah memohon padanya. "Kau pikir maaf cukup, hah?" sentak Naruto. "Kau menyeretku pergi dan memperlakukanku seolah aku ini peliharaanmu! Tepat di depan gadis yang kusukai!"

Sasuke terhenyak. Secara mendadak tubuhnya mati rasa. Hanya dengan tiga kata yang terlontar dari bibir Naruto. Gadis. Yang. Dia sukai.

Naruto sudah berdiri di hadapan Sasuke sekarang. "Kau bilang aku boleh pergi kalau ada orang yang kusukai. Dan sekarang aku menyukai Ashley. Biarkan aku pergi."

Susah payah, Sasuke membuka mulutnya, "Kau bohong. Kau tidak menyukai Ashley. Itu hanya alasanmu."

Naruto mendengus. "Kalaupun aku bohong kau takkan tahu, Teme. Sama seperti kau membohongi keluargamu. Yang bisa kau percaya hanya apa yang kuucapkan, dan sekarang inilah yang aku ucapkan. _Aku menyukai Ashley_."

Sasuke merasa degup jantungnya bertambah cepat, dan nafasnya memburu. "Tapi aku tak percaya itu."

'_Kumohon, Naruto. Berhentilah bicara.'_

Naruto menyeringai. "Perjanjian tetap perjanjian, tak peduli kau percaya atau tidak."

Kedua tangan Sasuke mengepal. "Aku pasti akan melepasmu… tapi setidaknya jangan mendadak seperti ini… tunggulah satu atau dua bulan lagi."

'_Diamlah, Naruto. Kumohon.'_

Naruto berteriak frustasi. "Satu atau dua bulan lagi?" suaranya telah meningkat satu oktaf. "Aku bilang aku sudah muak bersamamu! Masalahmu memang selesai, tapi tidak denganku!"

Tangan Sasuke terkepal makin erat, membuat telapak tangannya sakit. Emosi sudah mulai menguasainya. Ia menahan diri untuk membungkam Naruto yang masih terus berteriak padanya dengan tinjunya. _'Hentikan bicaramu, Naruto. Hentikan itu.'_

"Orang-orang mungkin tidak memandangmu aneh karena kau jenius! Dan kau tidak pernah direpotkan dengan hal sepele macam menyukai seorang wanita! Tapi aku mengalaminya!" Naruto menekankan telunjuknya dengan keras ke dada Sasuke tiap kali ia menyelesaikan satu kalimatnya. "Kau tak pernah merasakan berada begitu dekat dengan orang yang kau sukai, tapi kau bahkan tak bisa mengatakan kau menyukainya. Kau tahu kenapa? Itu karena kau tak punya perasaan, Brengsek!"

Sasuke hilang kesabaran. Ia meraih kerah kemeja Naruto, berniat akan membungkam pemuda itu. Membuatnya berhenti bicara…

Dan sekali lagi, tubuhnya mengkhianati rasionalnya. Bahkan sebelum Sasuke menyadari apa yang terjadi, ia telah lebih dulu merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat menempel di bibirnya yang dingin. Sesuatu yang terasa begitu manis di sela-sela tetes air hujan yang tawar. Sesuatu yang membuatnya tak bisa berpikir jernih.

Sisi baiknya, dia memang membungkam Naruto. Dengan satu ciuman telak di bibir pemuda itu.

Mata biru Naruto terbelalak lebar, sangat kaget dengan perlakuan yang diterimanya dari Sasuke. Selama sepersekian detik sebelum ini, Naruto yakin Sasuke akan menghantamkan tinju ke wajahnya. Tapi dugaannya sama sekali salah. Ia sudah menyiapkan diri untuk pergulatan sengit dan adu pukulan di bawah hujan, tapi ia sama sekali tidak siap untuk menerima satu ciuman di bawah hujan. Naruto bahkan tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya sama sekali.

Kedua tangan Sasuke yang masih berada di kerah kemeja Naruto mengendurkan cengkramannya. Sasuke begitu terkesima dengan mata biru Naruto yang berada sangat dekat dengannya sekarang sehingga ia tak menjauhkan diri, walaupun ia tahu Naruto akan kekurangan oksigen. Sejujurnya, ia malah menikmati sentuhan hangat bibir Naruto di bibirnya…

Dan ketika kebutuhan akan oksigen meningkat, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menjauhkan diri. Ia tak ingin Naruto mati kehabisan napas. Mata biru Naruto yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi _shock_ bagaikan merontgennya. Setelah berhasil mengatasi kelumpuhan sementaranya, Sasuke meraih lengan Naruto dan menariknya dengan lembut kembali ke dalam mobil. Pandangan Naruto masih kosong ke depan. Begitu Sasuke berhasil menemukan dimana ia memarkir mobilnya, ia membukakan pintu untuk Naruto yang sepertinya belum bisa bergerak dengan normal, dan mendorongnya masuk.

Setelah Sasuke duduk di belakang kemudi, ia menatap Naruto dan mendengus geli. Ia menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan memacunya kembali ke apartemen. Sama sekali menghiraukan jok mobilnya yang basah kuyup.

~w~

Bahkan Sasuke perlu menuntun Naruto masuk ke apartemennya karena tatapannya masih kosong ke depan. Kyuubi tak menyambut mereka ketika Sasuke membuka pintu. Anjing itu punya kebiasaan baru untuk tidur di bawah meja dapur saat hujan dan takkan bangun sampai hujan reda.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke, mulai khawatir. Ia takut tindakan gilanya beberapa saat lalu mematikan saraf otak Naruto. "Maaf tadi aku—"

Kata-kata Sasuke terpotong karena mendadak Naruto menatapnya tajam. "Kenapa kau tadi melakukan itu?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Entahlah. Aku…" Sasuke membiarkan kata-katanya mengabur ketika matanya terarah ke bibir Naruto. Dan sekali lagi, sebelum ia bisa mencegah dirinya sendiri, ia sudah kembali menyerang Naruto. Sasuke meraih tengkuk Naruto dan melumat bibir lembut itu untuk kedua kalinya dalam satu jam. Dan kali ini bukan hanya sekedar sentuhan dari bibir ke bibir. Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan menjilat permukaan bibir Naruto, mengabaikan dorongan Naruto di dadanya. Ia malah menekan tengkuk Naruto makin kuat, membuat Naruto bergerak memprotes. Sasuke memberikan satu gigitan pelan di bibir bawah Naruto, membuat pemuda itu membuka mulutnya sedikit, tapi itu cukup bagi Sasuke untuk menyelinap masuk.

Sentuhannya membuat Naruto berhenti bergerak memprotes. Sasuke mengendurkan tekanannya dan menelusuri punggung Naruto dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya tetap menahan tengkuk Naruto. Sasuke menelusuri tiap detail rongga bibir lawannya, membuat Naruto mencengkram kemejanya. Sasuke menemukan lidah Naruto, menjilat dan menghisapnya dengan lembut. Sasuke merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Naruto, tak peduli mereka berdua masih dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Kenapa ia tak menyadari sensasi yang ditimbulkan bibir Naruto ketika ia menciumnya untuk pertama kali di altar dulu? Padahal begitu memabukkan…

Tapi satu dorongan kuat di dada Sasuke membuatnya menghentikan semua aktivitasnya. Sasuke menjauhkan dirinya dengan tangan masih berada di tengkuk dan pinggang Naruto, serta nafas terengah. Naruto menunduk menatap karpet di bawahnya yang basah karena tetesan air dari tubuh mereka berdua.

"Apa kau benar-benar menyukai Ashley?" tanya Sasuke lirih, menatap puncak kepala Naruto.

Naruto menggeleng pelan, membuat Sasuke menghembuskan napas lega. "Sudah kuduga kau berbohong," tanggap Sasuke.

Naruto mendongak, menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat dan menyingkirkan tangan pemuda itu sari tubuhnya. "Tapi perjanjian tetap perjanjian," ia buka mulut. "Aku memang tidak menyukai Ashley, tapi ada aturan _no touching_ dalam hubungan ini. Dan kau sudah menyentuhku, lebih dari yang seharusnya."

Lidah Sasuke terasa kelu. Naruto mundur dua langkah darinya. Mata biru itu menatap Sasuke tajam. "_Let me go."_

Sasuk terdiam selama beberapa saat. Ia tak ingin Naruto pergi. "Sebegitu inginnyakah kau pergi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau yang membuatku harus pergi."

Sasuke menghela napas frustasi. "Peraturan ada untuk dilanggar. Kau tetap di sini, dan selalu begitu kecuali aku menyuruhmu pergi." Ia segera kembali ke sikapnya yang biasa, membuat Naruto terbelalak kaget. Sasuke menatap Naruto sinis, mengacak rambut pirangnya dan berlalu meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja. "Aku mau mengeringkan diri dulu. Kau sebaiknya juga kalau tidak mau sakit."

Begitu mendengar pintu kamar Sasuke terbanting menutup, Naruto berteriak kesal, "Teme sialan! Kau pikir kau bisa selamat setelah menciumku seenaknya begitu, hah! Kubunuh kau!" Naruto menunjuk dengan dramatis ke arah pintu kamar Sasuke, tak tahu Sasuke tersenyum geli dari baliknya mendengar teriakan kekanakkan Naruto.

~w~

**PS**

Dan inilah kesalahan kedelapannya, sesuatu yang sudah dia sadari lebih dulu. Dia membuatku menyentuhnya lebih daripada yang seharusnya. Dan yang membuatku lebih tidak menyukainya adalah, aku tak bisa menahan diriku sendiri. Aku sudah mengatakan di awal kalau aku harus bertahan karena sesuatu yang lain yang aku tak yakin akan mampu menghadapinya. Hal ini adalah salah satunya. _Jeez_, kuharap semua ini segera berlalu.

~w~

**Naruto**

Hujan kembali turun menghantam jendela rumah sakit, tapi Naruto tidak mempedulikannya. Ia menyentuhkan ujung jarinya ke bibir dan tersenyum kecil. Itu memang bukan ciuman pertamanya dengan Sasuke, tapi sampai sekarang Naruto masih ingat sensasi yang ditimbulkan oleh bibir itu.

"_Why I feel that you still here, beside me…_"

**/tbc/**

Kekeke. Jumlah words-nya tidak jauh lebih baik dari chapter kemarin *smirk, diparut* dan saya merasa ada sedikit hawa OOC di sini. *sigh, ditampar*

Ah, dan sebagai informasi, lagu yang ceritanya buatan Naruto dan Sasuke di chap lalu itu adalah Michi To You All (Violin version) by Aluto, dan Kanashimi no Yukue (Instrumental) by Kim Junsu. Banyak banget lagu yang sudah muncul di fic ini, tapi kenapa lagu yang digunakan sebagai judul fic ini malah belum muncul? Wkwkwkwkwk XD *digibeng*

**Review Reply**

Semuanya bisa menjawab dengan benar kenapa Itachi datang ke New York, tapi yang dapet hadiah review dari saya cuma Raika dan Yume ^^ hehehe. Yang lain belum beruntung, maaf ya. *disembelih* Kenapa saya cuma pilih Raika dan Yume? Tentunya karena cuma mereka yang punya fic untuk direview =.=" apalagi Yume bikin pair ShikaNaru yang notebene adalah favorit saya X3 ufufufu.

Thanks for all reviewers!

Mind to review? ^^

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

_FAITH makes all things possible. HOPE makes all things work. LOVE makes all things beautiful. So, let's always keep the FAITH, HOPE to the end, and proud of our LOVE._

_ONE world. ONE Red Ocean. ONE TVXQ._

_Always Keep The Faith_


	12. Chapter 12

Maaf sebelumnya untuk keterlambatan update ^^"

**/Chapter 12/**

**Sasuke's journal, July 20, 2010**

Lima bulan berlalu sejak… yah, sejak _saat itu_. Aku bahkan tak tega untuk menulisnya di jurnalku. Atau mungkin aku takut sensasi itu akan kembali ketika aku menuliskannya? Sensasi di sekujur tubuhku ketika bibirku menyentuh bibirnya… Ah, sudahlah. Aku tak ingin berakhir dengan memainkan _Hana's Eyes_ yang terasa sangat menyedihkan itu malam ini.

Aku tersenyum kecil ketika menulis judul lagu itu tadi. Ya, lagu yang langsung tercipta secara otomatis di otakku setelah insiden lima bulan lalu. Aku membuat partiturnya hanya dalam waktu kurang dari dua jam, dan setelah aku menyelesaikan rangkaian not baloknya, judul yang langsung terlintas di kepalaku adalah : _His Eyes_. Tapi aku tak mungkin menyerahkan judul itu ke Mr. Spark. Harga diriku tidak mengizinkannya. Maka, setelah berpikir keras selama beberapa jam, _Hana's Eyes_-lah yang kutetapkan menjadi judulnya. Lagu itu langsung terdengar di seantero JSA keesokan harinya, diputar silih berganti dengan _Kanashimi no Yukue_-ku selama jam istirahat berlangsung, setelah aku menyerahkan lagu itu ke Mr. Spark. Lagu yang sangat cocok dengan suasana hatiku selama lima bulan terakhir.

Lima bulan bukan waktu yang singkat, tapi lima bulan itu sama sekali tidak bisa membuatku menjawab semua pertanyaan yang bermunculan di benakku sejak hari itu. Oke, itu semua membuatku kesal, dan uring-uringan. Aku memang melampiaskannya dengan menciptakan banyak lagu sampai Mr. Spark sudah punya folder sendiri untuk lagu-laguku, tapi seperti kata beliau beberapa hari lalu, "Sasuke, tidak bisakah kau membuat lagu yang lebih ceria sedikit? Aku tahu kau agak _emo_, tapi nantinya orang-orang akan berpikir kalau kau adalah pianis patah hati, dimana lagu-lagunya hanya bisa dinikmati kalau kau sedang patah hati."

Aku nyaris mematahkan ujung pensilku. Aku sangat emosional akhir-akhir ini.

Dan bukan hanya ketidaksanggupanku untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaanku sendiri yang membuatku kesal. Perlakuan Naruto padaku juga membuatku marah. Ia benar-benar menjaga jarak dariku setelah itu. Kami masih bercakap-cakap dan berkegiatan seperti biasa, seakan tidak terjadi apapun, tapi aku masih bisa merasakan kecanggungan yang sama yang dulu terjadi sebelum Itachi datang. Bahkan lebih parah kali ini. Naruto jadi jarang tersenyum, jarang membuat onar, tatapannya nyaris selalu kosong, dia dan biolanya sudah jadi seperti kembar siam, intinya Naruto dalam lima bulan terakhir ini bukanlah Naruto yang kukenal sebelumnya. Yang membuatku lebih frustasi adalah, aku sama sekali tak tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya!

Akan lebih mudah bagi kami, menurutku, kalau ia mau sedikit lebih terbuka. Menceritakan apa yang mengganggunya. Sikapnya akhir-akhir ini begitu aneh, seakan ia ingin pergi, tapi juga tak ingin. Dan itu membuatku lebih bingung. Aku jadi tak tahu harus bagaimana memperlakukannya. Bahasa dramatis untuk itu adalah, dia membuatku menderita. Dan itu jadi kesalahan kesembilannya.

Naruto menciptakan semacam tameng pelindung di sekelilingnya, khusus untukku. Dia benar-benar menjaga jarak. Bahkan hanya berada dalam radius lima meter di dekatku saja dia sudah seperti mau muntah. Aku ingin meninjunya, dan menghajarnya sampai mati tiap kali itu terjadi, tapi aku tak pernah melakukannya karena aku tahu aku tak benar-benar menginginkan itu. Yang kuinginkan adalah kecanggungan ini berakhir. Aku butuh penjelasan. Penjelasan apapun, tentang apa yang terjadi di otaknya, dan benakku.

_Well I didn't mean for this to go as far as it did._ Tapi kenyataannya ini sudah berjalan terlalu jauh. Aku hanya ingin mendapatkan kesempatan untuk memperbaikinya. Hanya itu.

~w~

**Sasuke**

Sasuke menutup jurnal hariannya dan memasang _headset_, mendengarkan lagu-lagu pop yang dulu sama sekali tak pernah diliriknya, melalui iPod-nya. Kebiasaannya juga banyak berubah. Ia merebahkan diri ke kasurnya ketika ponselnya berdering. Sambil menggerutu, ia melepas salah satu _headset_ di telinganya, menggantikannya dengan ponselnya.

"Hn?"

"Kau sibuk, Sasuke?" suara Vincent, salah satu temannya sesama pianis. Orang yang, Sasuke baru tahu beberapa minggu lalu, kalau dia adalah gay tulen.

"Hn…" gumam Sasuke tak jelas.

"Bagus," tampaknya Vincent mengartikannya sebagai sesuatu yang positif. "Kau masih ingat Ducati hitamku? Yang baru kubeli bulan lalu?"

"Hn…"

"Aku berniat menjualnya." Vincent terkekeh pelan.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alis. Ia baru saja hendak menanyakan apa hubungannya hal itu dengan dirinya ketika Vincent melanjutkan, "Dan kau adalah orang pertama yang terlintas di benakku sebagai pembeli. Aku tahu kau sudah naksir motor itu sejak pertama kali kau melihatnya. Jadi kau mau kan?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia memang sudah naksir motor itu sejak pertama kali melihatnya, tapi sama sekali tak ada niatan untuk membelinya, walau Vincent menawarkan. Tapi suatu hal lain yang melintas di otaknya membuatnya berpikir kalau membeli motor itu sekarang adalah ide yang sangat cemerlang. Dan dalam lima detik, ia sudah menjawab, "Oke. Tapi untuk sementara waktu, aku menitipkan mobilku di tempatmu."

Sasuke tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyeringai dengan pemikiran briliannya. Semoga rencananya kali ini sukses. Dan semoga dugaan Sasuke kalau ini adalah kesempatan yang bisa digunakannya untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Naruto benar.

~w~

Esoknya, Sasuke mengambil motornya di tempat Vincent.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan Harley idamanku, jadi kurasa Ducati tak ada gunanya lagi bagiku," kata Vincent ketika menunjukkan Ducati-nya yang masih tanpa goresan di garasinya, diparkir tepat di sebelah Harley besar yang tampilannya sangat macho sehingga membuat Si Ducati tampak kecil dan payah, padahal Ducati itu amat sangat keren sebenarnya.

"Tapi aku tak menyangka kau akan setuju tanpa perlu bujukan," tambah Vincent, memandang Sasuke heran. Sasuke hanya meliriknya sekilas, membuat Vincent mengangkat bahu. "Yah, apapun rencanamu, itu bukan urusanku. Kau boleh bawa pulang Ducati-mu, dan mobilmu akan aman bersamaku, Tuan Pianis Nomer Satu di JSA."

Sasuke tidak berkomentar. Ia langsung menaiki Ducati-nya, tak sabar untuk membawanya pulang dan melihat apakah rencananya akan berjalan sesuai intuisinya. Tapi sebelum ia sempat meyalakan mesin motor itu, Vincent memotongnya, "_By the way_, kau kenal Charlotte?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Sasuke memandang mata ungu Vincent, sembari ia berpikir siapa Charlotte yang Vincent maksud. Setelah beberapa saat, pikiran Sasuke melayang ke sosok seorang gadis berambut coklat lurus panjang yang cukup manis. Hanya satu hal yang benar-benar Sasuke ingat dari gadis itu, tatapannya tiap kali ia memandang Sasuke. Bukan, bukan tatapan mengerikan seperti yang didapatnya dari gadis-gadis kebanyakan sebelum ia menikahi Naruto, tapi tatapan yang… Sasuke pun tak bisa menggambarkannya dengan jelas. Caranya memandang Sasuke sama sekali tidak menakutkan, bahkan Sasuke belum pernah melihat tatapan jenis itu sebelumnya. Dan Charlotte adalah satu-satunya gadis di JSA yang tidak mengharapkan ia bercerai dengan Naruto atau semacamnya. Ia malah rutin menanyakan kabar hubungannya dengan Naruto, dan mendesis galak pada semua gadis yang berharap Sasuke segera berpisah dengan Naruto. Sasuke tak paham dengan kelakuan gadis itu. Tapi justru itu yang membuat Sasuke ingat namanya.

"Kurasa aku kenal," jawab Sasuke pada akhirnya.

Vincent tersenyum puas. "Bagus, ia mengadakan semacam pesta untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya besok malam. Dan dia memintaku untuk mengundangmu datang."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tapi aku tahu kau tidak suka hingar-bingar pesta," lanjut Vincent. "Jadi aku katakan padanya untuk tak usah terlalu berharap kau mau datang. Jadi kau tak ada beban, Sasuke." Vincent menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasuke. "Tapi ia mengatakan untuk mengajak Naruto juga kalau semisal kau mau datang."

Sasuke menyalakan mesin motornya. "Katakan padanya aku datang," katanya sebelum memacu motornya meninggalkan rumah Vincent.

~w~

Sasuke duduk tepekur di salah satu bangku di pojok kafetaria JSA sepanjang sisa siang itu. Ia memikirkan tiap detail rencananya, yang hanya berdasar intuisi itu, secara mendalam. Ia ingin semuanya berjalan baik. Ia sudah mendapatkan motornya, ia sudah memenuhi undangan Charlotte, dan langkah pertama untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Naruto adalah : mengajaknya ke pesta Charlotte itu. Tujuan dari rencana samar Sasuke tidak banyak, hanya menghancurkan tameng yang dibangun Naruto dan mencairkan kebekuan di antara mereka berdua. Kalau tujuannya itu tercapai, Sasuke tidak berharap lebih. Ia sendiri belum yakin tentang sesuatu yang bergejolak di dalam dirinya sejak lima bulan lalu, jadi kalau Naruto bisa bersikap biasa lagi padanya, dia sudah merasa sangat puas.

Tapi ternyata mengajak Naruto tidak semudah kelihatannya. Ia sudah melihat Naruto berkali-kali hari itu, sejak saat ia sudah kembali dari tempat Vincent setelah mengambil motor, tapi tameng yang Naruto buat tidak memudar sehingga Sasuke tidak bisa mendekat. Dan sesuatu yang terjadi di batin Sasuke juga tidak membantu. Ia terus menerus merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di dalam dirinya tiap kali ia melihat Naruto dan berniat menyampaikan undangan Charlotte, dan sesuatu dalam dirinya itu alih-alih membuatnya menembus tameng Naruto, malah membuat seakan tamengnya jadi dobel. Dan itulah sebabnya Sasuke menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang didapatnya hari ini.

'_Apa susahnya mengajaknya ke pesta tak penting yang diadakan Charlotte? Kenapa lebih mudah bagiku untuk mengajaknya menikah dulu daripada memintanya pergi bersamaku ke pesta Charlotte?'_ gerutu Sasuke dalam hati. Ia mengaduk-aduk jus tomatnya dengan tenaga berlebih.

Dan saat itulah Sasuke melihat Naruto berjalan memasuki kafetaria bersama Inuzuka dan Nara. Sasuke langsung menghabiskan jus tomatnya dalam sekali teguk. Ia segera membulatkan tekad, dan berjalan menghampiri Naruto. Ia hanya ingin memperbaiki keadaan. Tidak lebih.

"Dobe," panggil Sasuke. Rasanya sudah bertahun-tahun ia tidak mengucapkan kata itu.

Naruto memandangnya. Tatapan dingin itu lagi. Tatapan kosong itu lagi.

"Bisa bicara sebentar?" dan tanpa menunggu jawaban, Sasuke sudah memberanikan diri, entah kenapa itu adalah suatu usaha yang membutuhkan tenaga besar darinya, untuk menarik Naruto menjauh dari Inuzuka dan Nara.

"Apa maumu?" gumam Naruto ketika sudah cukup jauh dari Inuzuka dan Nara. Pertahanan diri itu lagi.

"Aku tahu ini terdengar konyol," Sasuke memulai, mencoba mengabaikan Naruto yang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan gestur yang sangat mengintimidasi. _'Sial, seharusnya kau yang memasang sikap begitu, Sasuke. Bukannya dia. Tapi kau malah bersikap konyol sepertinya,'_ batin Sasuke jengkel. "Charlotte menginginkan kita datang ke semacam pesta untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya besok malam," kata Sasuke akhirnya. "Dan karena aku memutuskan untuk datang, maka kau juga harus datang… bersamaku." Sasuke berani bersumpah ini adalah kalimat penjelasan paling panjang dan paling menguras energi yang pernah diucapkannya di luar kelas.

Gestur Naruto mengendur. Ia memandang Sasuke, benar-benar memandang kali ini. Tampaknya kalimat Sasuke barusan telah membuat tamengnya retak. Tapi tameng yang retak belum cukup untuk membuat Naruto mengiyakan ajakan itu. Sasuke butuh satu dorongan lagi.

"Anggap saja aku sedang berusaha meminta maaf untuk kesalahanku," tambah Sasuke. "Jangan pura-pura tak peduli, Dobe. Aku tahu kau berusaha menghindariku selama lima bulan terakhir ini."

Kedua tangan Naruto yang semula terlipat di depan dada terjatuh ke sisi tubuhnya. Sasuke telah menciptakan retak besar pada tameng Naruto.

Sasuke berdecak. "Banyak sekali hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu sejak kita… yah, kita jarang berbicara satu sama lain." Sebenarnya bukan itu hal yang ingin Sasuke katakan. "Tapi mungkin kau berpikir tidak aman bagimu kalau aku membombardirmu ketika hanya ada kita berdua dan Kyuubi di rumah. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk bicara di pesta Charlotte itu saja." Sasuke menghela napas. "Ada sesuatu yang harus dibicarakan di sini, walau aku sendiri tak yakin apa itu. Tapi kuharap kau bisa membantuku."

Sasuke memandang Naruto, lega akhirnya dia bisa mengatakannya. Bagus untuk permulaan. "Kutunggu jawabanmu setelah kuliah sore ini," ucap Sasuke sembari berbalik dan melangkah pergi. "Aku hanya tak ingin tinggal serumah dengan orang yang menganggapku orang asing," tambah Sasuke tanpa memandang Naruto. Yang bisa dilakukan Sasuke sekarang hanya berharap semoga Naruto menyetujui ajakannya.

~w~

Sasuke benar-benar tak bisa berkonsentrasi pada kuliahnya selama sisa hari itu. Ia tak mengerti kenapa mendadak jawaban Naruto terasa begitu penting. Ia sama sekali tidak menyimak apa yang sedang Mr. Crane jelaskan di depan kelas, sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan tempo dan Sasuke yakin sudah pernah dibacanya di suatu tempat. Dan ketika bel tanda kuliah usai berbunyi, Sasuke langsung melesat keluar dari kelas, setengah berlari menuju ke kelas Naruto.

Dia tidak terlambat. Ketika ia sampai di ambang pintu kelas Naruto, sama sekali belum ada yang keluar, semuanya masih mengemasi barang-barang mereka, menunggu Mrs. Gaydar keluar lebih dulu. Sasuke menunggu dengan sabar, dan ketika akhirnya Naruto melangkah keluar, Sasuke tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menarik lengan Naruto ke arahnya, mengabaikan penolakan dari tubuh Naruto dan tatapan tak senang yang menyusul kemudian.

Sasuke buru-buru melepas pegangannya begitu mereka sudah berada di tempat parkir, tepat di sebelah Ducati Sasuke, dan jauh dari orang-orang. Dulu, menyentuh Naruto adalah suatu hal biasa, tapi semenjak lima bulan terakhir, Sasuke merasa ia akan mendapat dosa besar kalau melakukannya.

"Kau mau datang?" tanya Sasuke tanpa basa-basi.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Kurasa… ya."

Dan Sasuke harus menahan kakinya untuk tetap menempel di tanah karena dia nyaris saja melompat kegirangan. Apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya?

Sasuke berdehem. "Oke, kalau begitu kita pulang." Sasuke menyodorkan helm-nya pada Naruto, yang dibalas dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Buat apa pakai helm kalau kita naik mobil?" tanya Naruto, masih memandang helm yang disodorkan Sasuke dengan ekspresi heran.

Sasuke menyorongkan helmnya ke dada Naruto, memaksanya untuk menerimanya dan dia memakai helm-nya sendiri sambil menaiki Ducati-nya. "Aku memutuskan untuk menjual mobilku dan menggantinya dengan motor untuk meminimalisir _traffic jam_."

Naruto melongo ketika otaknya mulai bisa mencerna apa yang Sasuke katakan. Ia memandang Ducati Sasuke dengan mata birunya yang membulat, dan kemudian mengalihkannya ke Sasuke yang sudah menyalakan mesin motornya, siap pergi. Naruto benar-benar mengalami pergolakan batin yang amat sangat menyiksa saat itu. Tapi akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk mendudukkan diri di belakang Sasuke, keputusan yang sangat disesalinya ketika akhirnya Sasuke memacu motornya meninggalkan tempat parkir JSA. Ia menyesal karena keputusan itu membuatnya menyadari sesuatu yang selama ini ditolaknya.

~w~

July 22nd, 2010.

Dua dari spekulasi Sasuke berjalan lancar. Yang pertama, Naruto menerima ajakannya. Yang kedua, Naruto mempertipis tamengnya. Efek dari berkurangnya tameng yang Naruto kerahkan adalah, memudarnya tatapan frustasi yang selalu Naruto tujukan ke Sasuke setiap saat, begitu pula dengan gestur penuh intimidasinya. Yang kurang adalah, menghapus kecanggungan di antara mereka.

Sasuke menyenandungkan lagu pop yang didengarnya melalui iPod-nya. Tinggal beberapa jam lagi sebelum pesta Charlotte mulai, dan dia memutuskan untuk mengurung diri di kamar sementara Naruto bermain _freesbe _bersama Kyuubi di halaman. Sasuke berniat untuk datang telat ke pesta Charlotte itu, mungkin sejam sebelum pesta usai. Ia sedang sibuk memikirkan tentang apa saja yang perlu diklarifikasinya dengan Naruto malam ini, tapi kemudian dia mendengus. Kenapa hanya karena sebuah, oke tidak, dua ciuman yang dilakukannya hanya karena dorongan insting lima bulan lalu membuat keadaan jadi serba salah begini? Ia sebenarnya sudah berniat melupakan kejadian itu, tapi Naruto malah membuatnya selalu ingat dengan semua proteksi dirinya. Sikap anti-pati Naruto, tatapan-tatapan frustasi-nya, gestur intimidasinya, semuanya malah membuat ingatan itu melekat kuat di sel-sel otak Sasuke. Dan hal pertama yang akan ditanyakannya malam ini adalah, apa yang membuat Naruto bersikap seperti itu.

Seandainya saja Sasuke lebih peka.

~w~

Naruto melompat turun dari motor Sasuke begitu mereka tiba di depan rumah Charlotte yang penuh dengan hingar-bingar pesta khas remaja Amerika. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Pilihannya untuk menitipkan mobilnya di tempat Vincent tepat. Setidaknya dengan naik motor, Naruto takkan bisa menamengi dirinya seperti yang biasa dilakukannya setiap kali dia naik mobil bersama Sasuke. Walaupun Sasuke masih bisa merasakan tubuh Naruto yang menegang tiap kali berada di boncengan, seakan mewaspadai semua gerak-gerik Sasuke.

Sasuke mendahului Naruto berjalan ke pintu depan rumah Charlotte, dan langsung membuka pintunya, mengecek seberapa ramai di dalam.

Tapi ia segera membeku begitu melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam. Naruto pun mematung di belakangnya.

Pesta itu sangat ramai. Charlotte mengundang cukup banyak orang. Tapi tak perlu seorang jenius untuk tahu jenis orang macam apa yang diundang Charlotte ke pestanya, yang bisa membuat Sasuke dan Naruto membeku di ambang pintu dengan gampangnya.

"Hai, Sasuke! Hai, Naruto!" sapa Charlotte yang mendadak muncul entah darimana. "Kalian satu-satunya pasangan yang sudah menikah di sini, jadi kuharap kalian bisa memberikan pengaruh baik kepada yang lain untuk berhenti bermain-main. Masuklah!"

Semua yang hadir dalam pesta Charlotte adalah pria, dan bahkan tanpa penanda apapun semua orang juga tahu kalau mereka… gay. Yep, Charlotte mengadakan pesta gay sebagai peringatan ulang tahunnya.

~w~

Dua menit dalam rumah Charlotte.

Sasuke dan Naruto merasa jengah. Suasana di sini benar-benar membuat bulu kuduk meremang. Sepasang cowok dimana-mana, sedang melakukan sesuatu yang bahkan Sasuke lihat pun enggan. Satu-satunya wanita di tempat itu hanya Charlotte. Sekarang Sasuke paham apa arti tatapan Charlotte padanya, gadis itu adalah pendukung kaum marginal seperti yang sedang berkumpul di pestanya ini.

"Teme…" Naruto menarik lengan jaket Sasuke, membuat Sasuke berjengit. "Kurasa aku mual. Ayo pergi dari sini."

Sasuke mengangguk dan mereka berdua menyelinap ke pintu keluar, sama sekali tidak berpamitan pada Charlotte yang asyik sendiri. Mereka berdua tidak berhenti berlari sampai mereka mencapai Ducati Sasuke. Dan tanpa dikomando, Sasuke langsung memacunya meninggalkan rumah Charlotte.

Seharusnya Sasuke sudah menduganya. Undangan yang disampaikan melalui Vincent… pesan untuk mengajak Naruto… Seharusnya ia sudah bisa menduganya sejak awal.

"Maaf tentang yang tadi," kata Sasuke, sedikit berteriak untuk mengalahkan deru angin. "Aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau—"

"Lupakan," balas Naruto.

Dan Sasuke merasa aliran darahnya makin cepat ketika merasakan napas hangat Naruto menyapu tengkuknya. _'Sedekat itukah…'_

~w~

Alih-alih kembali pulang ke apartemen mereka, Sasuke menghentikan Ducati-nya di sebuah taman berjarak kira-kira dua kilometer dari tempat Charlotte. Sama sekali tak ada orang di taman itu. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto yang masih duduk di belakangnya. "Oke?" tanyanya, sangat ambigu. Tapi entah bagaimana Naruto tahu kalau yang dimaksud Sasuke adalah, "Apa tidak apa-apa bagimu kalau kita bicara di sini saja?" Dan Naruto memberikan anggukan singkat seraya turun dari motor sebagai jawaban.

Sasuke menghembuskan napas puas seraya melepas helm-nya. Ia merasa sangat perlu untuk memperlakukan Naruto dengan hati-hati akhir-akhir ini. Dia tak ingin salah langkah. Bisa-bisa semua rencananya gagal total dan Naruto tetap ingin pergi. Sasuke terhenyak selama beberapa detik. _'Bukankah seharusnya tak masalah bagiku kalau dia ingin pergi?'_ Sasuke meletakkan helm-nya di atas jok motornya dan menoleh ke arah Naruto, tapi Naruto yang semula masih berdiri di belakangnya sudah lenyap, pemuda itu sudah mendudukkan diri di sebuah ayunan kosong sambil menengadah menetap langit.

Sasuke hanya bisa memandang Naruto saat itu. Sama sekali tak berkedip.

Sampai Naruto menurunkan kepalanya dan mata birunya bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke. Sasuke segera mengalihkan pandang dan berjalan pelan ke arah Naruto dengan kedua tangan berada di saku celana _jeans_-nya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Naruto, langsung pada intinya begitu Sasuke sudah mendudukkan diri di ayunan kosong di sebelahnya.

Sasuke menoleh untuk memandang Naruto, dan merasa kalau hatinya mencelos ketika melihat Naruto sudah kembali menengadah ke langit. "Aku…" Sasuke mengarahkan pandangannya ke tanah berumput di bawahnya. "Aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa kau memberikan kesan seolah kau sedang menghindariku selama lima bulan terakhir. Sejak… kau tahu." Sasuke membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung.

Ia bisa mendengar Naruto menghela napas di sebelahnya. "Kenapa kau ingin tahu? Kurasa itu tak penting bagimu."

Sasuke kembali menoleh menatap Naruto, memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam, tak peduli pemuda itu masih belum memandangnya. "Kurasa aku yang bertanya di sini, Dobe. Jadi jawab saja dan jangan balik bertanya."

Naruto kembali menghela napas. "Entahlah."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alis. "Apanya yang 'entahlah'?"

Naruto mencibir, masih belum memandang Sasuke. "Entahlah, Teme. Aku juga tak tahu kenapa aku berusaha menghindarimu. Aku tak tahu jawabannya. Hanya saja instingku menyuruhku begitu."

Ini sama sekali bukan jawaban yang diinginkan Sasuke. Ia ingin penjelasan detail, bukan ketidaktahuan seperti ini. Tadinya ia berpikir kalau Naruto sudah menjawab satu pertanyaan sepele dari Sasuke barusan, masalah Sasuke juga akan selesai. Tapi ternyata dugaannya itu sia-sia. Naruto kembali menimbulkan pertanyaan baru. Ia sama tidak tahunya dengan Sasuke.

"Dan kau mempercayai instingmu begitu saja?"

"Kau ini cowok apa bukan?" cerca Naruto, tak bisa menyembunyikan nada sinis dalam suaranya. "Cowok hidup mengandalkan insting, Teme. Sebagai informasi kalau kau belum tahu."

Sasuke mendengus, mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk meninju bahu Naruto karena telah berani mengejeknya, tapi yang dilakukan tangan itu sama sekali bertolak belakang dengan niat Sasuke. Tangan kanan Sasuke malah mengacak rambut pirang Naruto pelan.

Sasuke terkesiap. Begitu pula Naruto. Ia cepat-cepat menyingkirkan tangannya dari kepala Naruto, memasukkannya ke dalam kantong jaketnya. Sasuke berdehem pelan.

Naruto menelengkan kepalanya, menatap kakinya yang diluruskan. "Hanya itu yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Ia mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Ini hanya perasaan Sasuke saja atau memang Naruto menjadi sedikit salah tingkah?

"Aku ingin tahu jawabanmu dengan jujur," Sasuke angkat bicara. "Apa yang kau rasakan ketika aku menciummu Februari lalu?" entah apa yang merasuki Sasuke hingga pertanyaan itu bisa mengalir dengan lancar. Sasuke merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdegup selama beberapa saat setelah kalimat itu terlontar dari mulutnya. Ia juga bisa merasakan tubuh Naruto menegang.

"Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa," jawab Naruto, terlalu cepat. Membuat Sasuke melupakan kegugupannya dan langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Lalu kenapa kau menghindariku kalau kau tidak merasakan apapun?" todongnya.

"Sudah kubilang itu insting," jawab Naruto dengan nada mengeluh yang dibuat-buat. "Lagipula apa reaksi yang kau harapkan dari seorang cowok normal yang tiba-tiba kau cium di tengah hujan deras? Pernyataan cinta?" ejeknya.

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya. "Tapi kau sama sekali tidak menolak ciumanku, Naruto," sergah Sasuke, memanggil nama pemuda di sebelahnya dengan benar untuk pertama kalinya. "_Itu_ sama sekali bukan reaksi yang kuharapkan dari seorang cowok normal yang kucium di tengah hujan."

Tepat sasaran.

Naruto yang semula menggerak-gerakkan ayunannya perlahan menghentikan gerakannya itu. Ia tampak membeku begitu mendengar kalimat Sasuke.

"Itu…" ia mencoba menyanggah. "Itu…" Tapi tak ada kalimat yang menyusul keluar kemudian.

"_Well I didn't mean for this to go as far as it did_," potong Sasuke. Sama sekali tak ingin memaksa Naruto menjelaskan. Ketaksanggupan Naruto sudah berarti banyak untuknya. "Aku hanya ingin kecanggungan kita berakhir. Bukan masalah besar kalau aku menciummu Februari lalu. Toh kita memang sudah menikah, aku berhak melakukan apapun."

Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan ekspresi horor begitu mendengar kalimat terakhirnya.

"Eh, maksudku bukan yang seperti itu. Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam," koreksi Sasuke cepat.

Naruto menghela napas, kembali menggerak-gerakkan ayunannya. Ia mulai rileks. Tapi Sasuke menyadari ada sedikit sorot sedih di matanya yang sama sekali tak Sasuke pahami.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke spontan, bahkan tanpa berpikir.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Kenapa ekspresimu selalu begitu akhir-akhir ini?" ulang Sasuke, menunjuk wajah Naruto. "Sedih, frustasi, marah, kesal, putus asa. Semuanya seakan terangkum menjadi satu. Kenapa?"

Mata biru Naruto membulat begitu mendengar detail dari pertanyaan Sasuke. "Kau bisa menerjemahkan ekspresiku sejauh itu, tapi sama sekali tak bisa menebak apa yang terjadi denganku?" Naruto menyuarakan pemikirannya.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. "Tidak. Aku tidak bisa menebaknya. Apakah harus?"

Naruto kembali mencibir. "Aku tak bohong tentang perkataanku Februari lalu."

Sasuke merasa tertohok. "Bagian kau menyukai Ashley?"

"Bukan, Teme," kata Naruto. "Aku tidak menyukai gadis itu. Aku tak bohong tentang aku yang menganggapmu tak punya perasaan."

Sasuke mencegah dirinya sendiri untuk tidak ternganga di depan Naruto. "Oke," ucapnya. "Aku memang tidak punya perasaan. Terserah apa katamulah."

"Tapi ternyata kata-kataku salah," tambah Naruto kemudian. Ia tersenyum kecil, membuat Sasuke kembali ingat sensasi yang dirasakannya ketika beberapa saat lalu memandang Naruto yang sedang menengadah menatap langit. "Kau memang tidak peka, tapi kau cukup punya perasaan. Kalau kau tidak punya perasaan, kau pasti akan membiarkan kecanggungan kita terus berlangsung, dan kau juga tidak akan memperhatikan ekspresiku seperti tadi."

Sasuke merasa wajahnya memanas. Tidak cukup untuk menimbulkan rona di kulit pucatnya, tapi cukup untuk membuatnya mengalihkan pandang dari Naruto.

"Yah…" kata Naruto lagi. "Kurasa juga tak ada gunanya mendiamkanmu lebih lama dari ini. Hal itu juga membuat Kyuubi tak nyaman. Lagipula, kita berdua normal, kan?" tanyanya seraya terkekeh pelan.

Sasuke membiarkan otot-otot wajahnya mengendur dan menjawab, "Hn. Kita berdua normal."

~w~

Setelah pembicaraan mereka usai dan kebekuan mereka cair, Sasuke dan Naruto sama sekali tidak beranjak dari ayunan itu. Mereka masih di sana, membicarakan hal-hal kecil.

"Hey, Teme," ucap Naruto. "Kau masih ingat lagu yang kau nyanyikan sewaktu aku sekamar denganmu itu?"

Di luar dugaan, Sasuke sama sekali tak perlu bersusah payah untuk mengingat. Ia bahkan masih ingat detailnya. "Hn. Kenapa?"

"Apa judul lagunya?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

"_Fly Me To The Moon_. Versi aslinya dibawakan oleh Frank Sinatra."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk. "Aku suka lagu itu," komentarnya, tertawa pelan. "Dan aku juga sangat suka _Kanashimi no Yukue_-mu. Aku terus memainkannya dengan biolaku akhir-akhir ini."

"Aku juga terus memainkan _Path To You All_-mu akhir-akhir ini."

Fakta itu membuat mereka berdua saling bertukar pandang dan kemudian terbahak. Terbahak hanya untuk Naruto sebenarnya, Sasuke cuma mendengus geli.

"Ngomong-ngomong," kata Sasuke, seakan baru teringat sesuatu. "Dulu, waktu kita dalam perjalanan untuk _charity concert_ di Swiss, beberapa hari sebelum pernikahan kita kurasa…" Sasuke berhenti sebentar untuk mengamati ekspresi Naruto, memastikan ia ingat kapan yang dimaksud. Setelah Naruto mengangguk, Sasuke kembali melanjutkan, "Aku sedang bermain piano di ruang _rehearsal _ di Star Cruiser saat itu. Lalu tiba-tiba kau sudah berada di dalam ruangan, bertepuk tangan untuk _Eroica_-ku. Ingat?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk lagi, cengiran lebar terlukis di wajahnya. "Yang aku ingin tahu adalah…" Sasuke memandang mata biru Naruto. "Bagaimana kau tahu pasti kalau aku yang sedang bermain di dalam ruangan itu kalau pintunya tertutup? Seingatku kau mengatakan kalau kau kebetulan lewat, kemudian mendengarku bermain lalu memutuskan untuk nonton. Jadi kau bisa mengenali permainanku hanya dengan mendengarnya? Padahal aku belum terlalu sering bermain di depanmu saat itu. Hal itu sudah membuatku penasaran selama berbulan-bulan."

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya dan berpikir sebelum menjawab, "Mungkin juga," gumamnya tak yakin. "Tapi seingatku saat itu, aku mendengar suara piano di koridor dan tiba-tiba saja perasaanku mengatakan kalau itu kau. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk masuk dan mengecek. Ternyata itu benar kau. Tapi entahlah," tambahnya. "Aku sudah pernah bilang kalau permainanmu memberikan rasa nyaman di sini, kan?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk dadanya, tempat jantungnya berada. "Dan perasaan nyaman itulah yang selalu kudapat tiap mendengarmu bermain. Perasaan nyaman yang tak bisa kudapat bahkan ketika aku mendengarkan permainan piano dari pianis manapun. Hanya darimu. Jadi kurasa aku pasti akan bisa menebak itu kau kapanpun kau bermain dan separah apapun permainanmu," jelasnya sambil tertawa geli. "Cukup aneh ya?"

Sasuke tak mengerti. Dia tiba-tiba merasa amat sangat bahagia begitu mendengar penjelasan Naruto barusan. Perasaan bahagia yang bahkan belum pernah dia alami seumur hidupnya. Secara refleks, sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat ke atas dan dia mengangguk. "Sangat aneh," tanggapnya, sambil mengeluakan iPod-nya daru saku celana _jeans_-nya. Kebiasaan barunya untuk mendengarkan lagu-lagu pop yang sama sekali bukan alirannya muncul lagi.

Naruto mengangkat alis, mengamati Sasuke yang memasang _earphone_ di telinganya. "Aku memperhatikan itu," celetuknya. "Kau tak pernah lepas dari iPod-mu akhir –akhir ini," intonasi Naruto sedikit berubah ketika mengucapakan 'akhir-akhir ini', membuat Sasuke tahu yang dimaksudnya adalah 'semenjak Februari lalu', "dan aku juga memperhatikan yang kau dengarkan bukan lagu klasik spesialisasimu karena kadang kau menyanyikan liriknya. Lagu klasik sama sekali tidak mempunyai lirik." Naruto menyipitkan mata birunya kali ini, masih mengamati Sasuke yang hanya tersenyum simpul sembari menyanyikan lirik lagu yang didengarnya dengan lirih. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau dengarkan?" tanya Naruto akhirnya, penasaran.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia hanya melepas sebelah _earphone_-nya dan menyodorkannya ke Naruto. Naruto menerima itu dengan ekspresi agak heran dan memasangnya di telinganya untuk mendengar sendiri apa yang sebenarnya Sasuke dengar.

Sebuah nada lagu pop yang sangat _catchy_ namun berkesan sedih di saat bersamaan, terdengar di telinga kiri Naruto. Sentuhan _rap _ pada intro lagu membuat Naruto sedikit mengerutkan dahinya. Bukan berarti dia tak suka, dia suka semua jenis musik, bahkan jenis musik _hard metal_ yang menurut sebagian orang tak layak dengar, tapi ia sama sekali tidak menyangka Sasuke bakal suka jenis musik _RnB _macam begini. Naruto mulai menikmati tiap alunan nadanya, yang pasti bakal terasa sangat manis bila ia memainkannya dengan biolanya. Begitu bagian _rap _selesai, Sasuke juga mulai menyanyikan bagian _clear_-nya, dan entah kenapa suara Sasuke terdengar lebih jelas di telinga Naruto daripada penyanyi aslinya.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke, ingin tahu bagaimana ekspresi Sasuke ketika sedang menyanyikan lagu itu. Ia sedikit terperangah ketika menyadari Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Sasuke masih terus mendendangkan lagu itu, dan kemudian, tiba-tiba Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya, membalas tatapannya, dan saat itu pula, lirik yang Sasuke nyanyikan adalah…

"_I love you's the only beginning…_"

Dan saat mereka pandangan mereka bertemu, Sasuke berhenti bernyanyi.

~w~

'_Pernahkah kau merasakan waktu di sekitarmu seakan berhenti? Semuanya tiba-tiba menjadi sunyi senyap, tak ada suara yang terdengar, semuanya serasa tidak eksis. Hanya sepasang mata sebiru langit itulah yang eksis. Sepasang mata biru yang ada di hadapanku saat itu…'_

~w~

Sasuke langsung melepas _earphone_ di telinganya dengan gerakan yang sangat mendadak, membuat _earphone_ di telinga Naruto ikut terlepas. Ia baru sadar kalau nafasnya sedikit memburu. Naruto juga langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah langit di atasnya sama mendadaknya seperti Sasuke.

Sasuke merasa ada sesuatu yang menghantam jantungnya sangat keras beberapa saat lalu, tapi hantaman itu menghilang sama cepatnya dengan mulainya. Dan yang tersisa sekarang hanya jantungnya yang terus berdetak tak beraturan. Ia mematikan iPod-nya, dan mengantonginya.

Naruto bangkit berdiri. "Kurasa sudah cukup larut. Sebaiknya kita pulang. Kyuubi menunggu."

Sasuke menggumamkan 'hn'-nya seperti biasa, menyusul Naruto yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu ke arah Ducati Sasuke yang diparkir tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk. Sasuke menyalakan mesin motornya dan menyuruh Naruto naik tanpa memandangnya, langsung memacu motornya menuju ke apartemen mereka.

~w~

Waktu serasa melayang di sekeliling Sasuke. Ia sama sekali tidak ingat perjalanan pulang. Tampaknya ada sesuatu yang telah di _skip_ dari memori otaknya. Yang ia ingat hanya mereka tiba-tiba sudah sampai di depan pintu apartemen Sasuke di lantai tiga, Sasuke membuka kuncinya dan membiarkan Naruto masuk lebih dulu. Ia berjalan ke kamarnya sendiri setelah sebelumnya kembali mengunci pintu apartemennya, merasa seperti selongsong kosong. Benar-benar ada yang aneh pada dirinya.

Ia hendak masuk ke kamarnya ketika disadarinya Naruto menjulurkan separuh badannya keluar dari balik pintu kamarnya sendiri di seberang ruangan.

"Teme," panggilnya, membuat Sasuke menoleh. "Selamat ulang tahun," ucapnya disertai cengiran lebar, dan kemudian langsung menghilang ke dalam kamarnya.

Sasuke membeku. Mencerna tiga kata yang baru saja diucapkan Naruto dan melirik jam digital di atas perapian elektriknya. Pukul 00.01 am, tertanggal 23 Juli 2010.

Dan tiba-tiba saja Sasuke merasakan perasaan bahagia tak jelas yang baru saja dirasakannya di taman beberapa jam lalu.

~w~

**Sasuke's journal, July 23****rd****, 2010. Dini hari.**

Konyol sekali aku menulis jurnal dini hari begini. Tapi aku terserang insomnia akut. Mataku sama sekali tak mau terpejam. Yang terpikir di otakku saat ini hanyalah, menyebalkan sekali si Bodoh di kamar sebelah itu. Dia telah membuatku menderita selama berbulan-bulan, tapi bisa membuatku bahagia hanya dengan beberapa kata. Ya, dia sangat menyebalkan. Kesalahan kesembilannya ini teramat sangat menyebalkan.

/**tbc/**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto. **

Saya benar-benar minta maaf untuk update yang keterlambatannya sangat tidak bisa ditolerir ini *deep bows*. Tapi kuliahku benar-benar menghambat kreativitas ==" tiap hari dibombardir laporan melulu. Kalau ingin saya kembali rajin update dan eksis di dunia fanfic, mohon doanya semoga saya bisa pindah di jurusan Komunikasi atau Sastra Jepang tahun depan. Kekekekeke X3

Dan saya juga merasa saya sudah kehilangan sentuhan ==" fic ini chemistry-nya lenyap begitu saja. Jadi saya mohon review yang membangun supaya saya tahu dimana letak kekurangan saya ^^

Fyi, adegan berbagi earphone itu terisnpirasi oleh anak pertamaku tercinta (?) Kim Jonghyun yang juga member SHINee *plak!* ^^ hehehe. Dia sering berbagi earphone kalau lagi kencan bareng pacar barunya, Shin Sekyung *malah curcol*. Dan lagu yang Sasuke dan Naruto dengarkan di adegan itu adalah lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh suamiku tercinta (?) Park Yoochun *PLAK!PLAK!PLAK!* ^^" Lagu itu judulnya 'I Love You', featuring Flowsik, track nomor 7 di album JYJ yang baru, The Beginning. *lengkap amat infonya* ^^"

Saya nggak janji bisa update chap selanjutnya dalam waktu dekat, tapi saya bisa meyakinkan teman-teman kalau fic ini sebentar lagi tamat. WKWKWKWKWK. *ketawa nista, digampar*

So, mind to review? ^^

ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH.

"Falling in love is like falling asleep in class. You are really not planning to, but you did."


	13. Chapter 13

Sebelumnya, terimakasih untuk yang sudah read or review chapter sebelumnya ^^

**/Chapter 13/**

**Naruto**

Sasuke, jenius dalam musik, seorang yang sangat perfeksionis, namun sama sekali tidak peka. Naruto tak mengerti bagaimana bisa dia dikaruniai kejeniusan dalam bermusik tanpa hati yang sensitif. Naruto tertawa geli, dan kemudian menyesalinya karena itu membuat dada kanannya terasa sakit. Ia menekankan telapak tangan kanannya ke dadanya, tempat dimana paru-parunya, sumber penyakitnya, terletak. Kali ini Naruto tersenyum geli karena sesuatu yang lain, menyadari bahwa dirinya sendiri lah yang menyebabkan ia terbaring lemah dengan penyakit yang nyaris tak bisa disembuhkan lagi ini.

Naruto memandang sebuah potret berbingkai putih yang diletakkan Sakura di meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya beberapa bulan lalu, tepat ketika ia pertama kali menjalani rawat inap di rumah sakit. Potret dirinya dengan Sakura yang sedang tertawa bersama di hari pernikahan mereka. Naruto tersenyum memandang foto itu, tiba-tiba teringat kalau Sakura selalu menjulukinya 'kereta api'. Haha. Naruto telah menjadi seorang perokok berat selama sepuluh tahun terakhir. Sepuluh tahun…

Naruto tak perlu diingatkan dengan sentilan kecil di hatinya untuk menyadari apa arti 'sepuluh tahun' itu. Perpisahannya dengan Sasuke. Ya, sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu sejak itu.

Awan mendung masih menggantung di langit, menutupi warna birunya yang sebenarnya sangat Naruto sukai. Pria pirang itu menghela napasnya, mencoba meredakan rasa sakit yang masih tetap menusuk paru-parunya.

Mungkin memang bukan keputusan yang benar untuk menyuruh Sakura membaca buku harian itu sekarang, ketika ia sedang berada di ambang kematian seperti ini. Naruto mendengus geli, menurunkan tangannya dari dadanya dan menggenggam leher biola putih yang masih tergeletak di pangkuannya. Tapi Naruto tak bisa menundanya lebih lama. Bagaimanapun Sakura harus tahu. Ia tak ingin Sakura baru tahu berahun-tahun kemudian setelah kematiannya, dari orang yang salah mungkin, dan saat itu Sakura pasti akan sangat membencinya…

Naruto tersenyum getir. Dia sangat egois memang. Dulu ketika pertama kali buku harian itu datang padanya, ia menyuruh Sakura untuk tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali. Saat itu ia tak ingin kenangannya bersama Sasuke kembali. Kenangan yang pasti akan membangkitkan sesuatu yang lain dalam diri Naruto. Ia tak siap untuk menghadapinya lagi, ketika hidupnya sudah mulai teratur. Ia memikirkan perasaannya sendiri saat itu. Begitu pula sekarang. Ia hanya tak ingin Sakura membencinya.

Naruto menghela napas. Kalau sekarang Sakura membencinya, paling tidak Naruto masih bisa memberkan penjelasan dan wanita itu masih akan mendengarnya. Barulah setelah itu ia bisa pergi dengan tenang.

Naruto memainkan jari-jarinya di atas senar biolanya perlahan. Tanpa sadar ia sudah meletakkan biola itu di pundaknya, dan memainkan _Kanashimi no Yukue_. '_The memories are by our side, forever and ever_.'

~w~

**Sasuke's journal, October 8th, 2010**

Tak ada yang salah di mataku sejak Juli. Bahkan cuaca buruk musim gugur juga tidak mengangguku. Aku bahkan sudah nyaris melupakan mobilku yang masih menginap di tempat Vincent. Aku tidak berniat untuk dekat-dekat dengan orang itu, atau Charlotte, sampai beberapa tahun ke depan. Toh Naruto tidak keberatan dengan motorku. Malah kadang ia yang mengendarainya untuk jalan-jalan sementara Kyuubi berlarian di sampingnya. Ide gila, mana ada majikan yang senang melihat anjingnya kecapekan berlari mengikuti Ducati? Tapi ternyata Kyuubi lebih gila dari majikannya karena anjing itu menyukainya.

Hah. Aku sudah menghabiskan beberapa baris jurnalku untuk menulis hal tak penting tentang Naruto dan Kyuubi.

Tunggu.

Aku menyadari sesuatu.

Rupanya aku sudah menghabiskan berhalaman-halaman jurnalku hanya untuk menulis tentang Si Pirang Bodoh itu. Hahaha. Sangat menggelikan. Tidak heran kalau mungkin pada suatu hari nanti, ada yang memungut jurnalku ini di jalanan, iseng membacanya, dan mungkin akan menuangkannya dalam bentuk cerita. Siapa tahu kisah hidupku bisa jadi novel laris, atau paling tidak, sebuah _fanfiction_ (aku tahu tulisan jenis itu sedang populer sekarang ini) yang dibaca banyak orang. Dan kali ini aku memang akan menulis tentang dirinya lagi.

Tidak, jangan salah sangka dulu, aku tidak akan menulis tentang kesalahan kesepuluhnya. Kesalahannya yang paling parah dan mengubah hidupku selamanya. Aku akan menyimpan itu untuk nanti. Kali ini aku sudah benar-benar yakin akan kesalahan terbesarnya dalam hidupku itu, dan aku tinggal menunggu saat yang tepat untuk mengatakannya.

Aku tadi sedang menulis tentang tak ada yang salah di mataku sejak bulan Juli. Dan aku benar. Tapi aku tahu ada sesuatu yang salah pada bagian lain di tubuhku sejak Juli, salah satu alasan kenapa kesalahan terakhir Naruto itu masuk dalam kategori : _unforgiveable_.

~w~

**Sasuke**

Naruto merengut, membuat bibirnya sedikit lebih maju beberapa milimeter. Sasuke hanya meliriknya sekilas dari atas koran yang sedang dibacanya. Ada artikel menarik tentang _satu-satunya_ keturunan keluarga Uchiha, keluarga terkaya se-Asia, yang baru saja melangsungkan pernikahan mewah di London dengan seorang model sekaligus penyanyi cantik dan populer dari Negeri Ginseng. Sasuke tak bisa menahan senyum geli tiap membaca kalimat-kalimat dalam artikel itu. Setahu Sasuke, Sang Mempelai Wanita lebih tua beberapa tahun dari mempelai prianya.

"Teme~"

Sasuke mengabaikan panggilan itu.

"Teme," Naruto memanggil lagi, disertai dengan melempar rubik yang baru saja Sasuke selesaikan beberapa menit lalu ke arahnya, membuat korannya melesak dan Sasuke terpaksa benar-benar menatap Naruto kali ini.

"Hn?" sahutnya malas.

"Kau berjanji akan membantuku menyelesaikan laguku minggu lalu. Tapi kau sama sekali tidak menepatinya. Kau malah sibuk membaca tentang pernikahan kakakmu," gerutu Naruto sebal. "Jangan-jangan istri kakakmu itu adalah mantan pacarmu dulu."

Sasuke melipat korannya dengan sabar, menahan dengus tawa yang sudah nyaris keluar mendengar gerutuan Naruto. "Sebagai koreksi, dia _mantan_ kakakku, Dobe," tanggap Sasuke, meletakkan korannya di atas meja, Kyuubi langsung menggigitnya dan membawanya ke dapur. Lenyap sudah harapan Sasuke untuk menyelesaikan membaca malam ini. "Dan istri Itachi sama sekali tidak ada hubuangannya denganku. Komentarmu itu memberiku kesan kau sedang cemburu, suamiku," goda Sasuke kejam, bahkan tanpa kilat mata jahil atau ekspresi geli.

Perkataanya barusan berhadiah lemparan bola bisbol yang nyaris mengenai pelipisnya kalau Sasuke terlambat menghindar.

Naruto tersenyum sinis. "Aku tidak pernah cemburu dengan teman wanitamu, _suamiku_," balas Naruto. "Tapi kau benar-benar akan tahu apa yang bakal terjadi padamu kalau kau tidak membantuku menyelesaikan laguku. _Sekarang_." Naruto memberikan penekanan mengancam pada kata terakhirnya.

Sasuke meraih _remote_ televisi dan menekan tombol _power_. "Ayolah, kau tak pernah kesulitan menyelesaikan lagu apapun sebelumnya. Bahkan tanpa bantuanku sekalipun. Dan kali ini apa yang membuatmu menjadi sebaliknya?"

Naruto meniup poni pirangnya, seraya menjatuhkan dirinya ke punggung sofa dan mendongak menatap eternit, membiarkan _jawline_-nya terekspos oleh mata hitam Sasuke. Sasuke sudah terbiasa merasakan denyar di dasar perutnya sekarang sehingga ia tak terlalu bereaksi.

"Entahlah…" keluhnya, terdengar jelas dia sedang frustasi. "Ada sesuatu yang menghambat. Aku benar-benar tak paham. Dan karena kau jenius, kau pasti bisa membantuku." Naruto menegakkan kembali posisi tubuhnya, cengiran lebar sudah menghiasi wajah kecoklatannya. Tapi cengiran itu langsung lenyap dan digantikan oleh tatapan penuh selidik. "Kenapa sih kau melulu menatapku seperti itu? Aku sudah memergokimu menatapku dengan ekspresi seperti itu," ia menunjuk wajah Sasuke yang langsung mengalihkan pandang, "berkali-kali selama berbulan-bulan ini. Mencurigakan tahu."

Sasuke berdehem. '_Siapa yang tidak peka kali ini eh?_'

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku menyerah. Mainkan dulu lagumu, sejauh yang kau buat," kata Sasuke, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Naruto.

Naruto kembali nyengir senang dan meraih biolanya yang rupanya sudah disiapkannya di balik sofa, langsung menggeseknya.

Sasuke menghela napas. Sebenarnya ia memang sangat ingin membantu Naruto menyelesaikan lagunya, tapi ia terus menundanya karena hasilnya pasti akan jadi seperti ini. Sasuke tak bisa memandang Naruto dengan cara yang sama sejak Juli lalu, dan itu bertambah parah kala dia sedang memainkan biola putihnya yang sangat kontras dengan kulit _tan_-nya itu. Sasuke selalu menderita 'Gangguan Pemusatan Perhatian dan Konsentrasi' tiap kali ia menonton Naruto bermain biola. Bukan hanya di rumah saat mereka berdua seperti ini, tapi juga di kampus, di kafetaria saat Naruto iseng bermain untuk menghibur kelompoknya, di taman di bawah pohon maple favoritnya saat ia sedang bermain untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri, di kamarnya saar Naruto sedang mencoba mengaransemen sebuah lagu, dan masih banyak momen-momen lainnya. Sasuke pasti tak bisa fokus dengan nada yang mengalun keluar dari biolanya. Walaupun ia tahu benar kalau nada-nada itu pasti sangat indah sekali. Tapi saat ini ada sesuatu yang lain yang sanggup menarik perhatiannya, sesuatu yang lebih—

"Kau mendengarkan tidak sih?"

Pertanyaan Naruto yang dilontarkan dengan nada sinis menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sudah dua kali dalam lima belas menit Naruto memergokinya.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke.

Naruto memutar bola matanya. "Sudahlah, tampaknya kau tidak terlalu _excited_ untuk membantuku. Aku akan menyelesaikannya sendiri saja." Naruto bangkit berdiri dari sofanya dan hendak melangkah pergi, tapi Sasuke mencekal tangannya, membuat Naruto membeku di tempat, begitu pula Sasuke.

Sasuke buru-buru melepaskan genggamannya dari pergelangan tangan Naruto, menyadari ia nyaris saja membuat gunung api, yang sudah selama berbulan-bulan ini bersemayam di dadanya, meletus. "Oke, aku akan fokus kali ini."

Naruto mencibir, tapi toh dia duduk juga dan kembali mengulang lagunya yang seharusnya sudah Sasuke denga daritadi kalau dia tidak sibuk sendiri dengan pikirannya.

Sasuke memilih untuk tidak memandang Naruto sementara ia bermain kali ini, melainkan terfokus pada bantal sofa di sisi kanan Naruto. Berhasil. Ia bisa mendengar nada-nada yang keluar dari biola Naruto dengan jernih, tanpa bayang-bayang pikirannya.

Naruto baru saja hendak mencapai _chorus_ ketika ia tiba-tiba berhenti. Mata birunya membuka dan menatap Sasuke penuh harap.

Sasuke balas menatap Naruto, menyipitkan matanya. "Kutebak kau memberi judul lagu ini _'Half Moon'_?" tanya Sasuke.

Mata biru Naruto melebar. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Sasuke mendengus dengan gaya meremehkan. "Gampang ditebak," jawab Sasuke seraya berjalan ke arah _grand piano_-nya di belakang Naruto. Ia membuka penutupnya dan mulai melemaskan jari-jarinya. "Aku mulai menerapkan cara pikir konyolmu yang kau gunakan untuk memberiku judul _'Kanashimi no Yukue_'. Itu lumayan berhasil."

Naruto mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya dengan penggesek biola. "Tapi kan seharusnya kumpulan kata yang muncul di benak tiap orang bisa berbeda-beda untuk sebuah lagu…" ucapnya pelan, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum dalam hati.

"Oke," Sasuke mencoba mengembalikan percakapan ke topik awal. "Aku akan coba mengiringimu. Aku hanya bermain mengirimu. Ingat itu. Kau sendiri yang harus menemukan nada yang pas untuk lagumu. Yang kulakukan cuma membuka jalan untukmu."

Naruto mengangguk, ekspresinya memancarkan tekad kuat. Ia sampai bangkit dari sofa-nya dan berdiri menghadap Sasuke.

Sasuke membiarkan Naruto memulai nadanya, ia mengikuti setelah nada kelima, dan membiarkan dirinya dituntun oleh alunan biola Naruto sepenuhnya. Sasuke hanya mengiringi.

Sesekali Sasuke mengerling Naruto dari sudut matanya, dan menyadari kalau Naruto lebih rileks. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke ingat Naruto pernah mengatakan kalau permainan pianonya membuatnya merasa nyaman, dan Sasuke tanpa sadar menyunggingkan seulas senyum.

Mereka telah melewati bagian _pre-chorus_ tempat Naruto terhenti. Sasuke sudah siap untuk menghentikan permainannya dan menyemprot Naruto karena berhenti mendadak, tapi persiapannya sia-sia. Naruto sama sekali tidak berhenti. Ia terus melanjutkan permainannya, membuat Sasuke tetap mengiringinya dengan ekspresi heran dan kagum.

Tampaknya rileksnya Naruto berbuah baik. Mereka telah melewati bagian _chorus_ sekarang, setiap saat Naruto akan beralih ke _coda_, dan benar saja. Naruto memainkan anti-klimaks yang sangat indah, dan dengan satu rangkaian nada yang membuat Sasuke terpukau, Naruto mengakhiri lagunya.

Mata birunya berbinar saat terarah ke Sasuke. "Itu tadi sangat membantu! Aku akan segera menuliskannya di partitur! Sudah kuduga kau pasti bisa membantuku!" ucapnya penuh semangat dan langsung melesat ke kamarnya. Sasuke, yang masih terkagum-kagum, bangkit berdiri dengan perlahan dan mengikuti Naruto ke kamarnya. Tapi ia tidak masuk, hanya bersandar di ambang pintu, mengamati Naruto yang sedang tekan menulis di atas buku paritur.

Dan Sasuke menyadari sesuatu. "Memangnya kau ingat semua nadanya?"

"Hn," gumam Naruto, menirukan Sasuke dengan amat sangat payah. "Kan barusan aku yang memainkannya. Masa aku langsung lupa?"

Sasuke mengerjap. Naruto baru memainkan nadanya sekali, dan dia langsung bisa menyalinnya di buku partitur, bahkan tanpa bantuan Sasuke untuk mengingatnya. Tampaknya JSA punya jenius lain yang belum disadarinya.

~w~

Sasuke menekuni buku partitur milik Naruto sore itu, ketika Sang Pemilik sedang sibuk bermain lempar-tongkat-kayu bersama Kyuubi dan dia duduk di rerumputan di halaman depan apartemennya. Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya di beberapa lagu, menyadari pilihan nada Naruto yang tidak biasa di bagian-bagian tertentu. Dan hanya satu kata yang melintas di otak Sasuke setelah membaca keseluruhan buku partitur Naruto; _orange_.

Ia sendiri tak tahu kenapa kata itu yang terlintas mengingat itu adalah warna favorit Naruto. Tapi kesan yang diberikan setiap lagu Si Pirang itu memang _orange_.

Sasuke menutup buku partitur itu dan mengamati Naruto yang sedang tertawa-tawa bersama Kyuubi, merasakan denyar familiar di dasar perutnya itu lagi. Ia tahu bahwa dulu sekali, bahkan sebelum mengenal Naruto, ia pernah merasakan _feeling_ itu. Bedanya, perasaan itu dulu ia rasakan tiap kali ia memandang Yamanaka Ino.

Sasuke mengaitkan kesepuluh jarinya sementara dia duduk bersila, mencoba mengabaikan denyar itu, dan menyadari sesuatu; ia tak pernah melepas cincin pernikahannya dengan Naruto semenjak kunjungan Itachi tahun lalu.

~w~

**Sasuke's journal, October 9****th****, 2010.**

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba pemikiran ini melintas di benakku; sudah satu tahun lebih sepuluh bulan masa pernikahanku dengan Naruto. Menurut kontrak awal, aku akan mengajukan surat cerai padanya dalam waktu kira-kira empat bulan lagi. Atau mungkin bisa kurang dari itu.

Dan ketika pikiran itu mulai merasukiku, aku merasa kalau semua yang kurasakan selama bulan-bulan terakhir ini hanya mimpi yang takkan pernah terwujud.

~w~

**Sasuke**

Naruto sedang tidur-tidur ayam di sofa panjang dengan Kyuubi berada di pangkuannya sementara Sasuke sibuk menonton TV di sofa di sebelahnya. Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak benar-benar menonton TV, ia terus mengganti-ganti _channel_-nya, merasa tak puas dengan semua acara yang ditayangkan karena tak bisa membuatnya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari suara napas Naruto yang teratur dan dadanya yang bergerak turun naik. Sasuke mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering, membuat Kyuubi melompat turun dari pangkuan Naruto secara mendadak dan langsung berlari ke dapur. Anjing itu sedikit paranoid dengan dering ponsel. Sasuke meraih ponselnya yan tergeletak di atas meja dan menjawabnya sementara Naruto menatapnya dengan ekspresi bertanya.

"Hn?" sahut Sasuke seperti biasa.

"Sasuke, kau seharusnya lebih sopan pada dosenmu, paling tidak dengan menyimpan nomorku sehingga kau tidak terus-menerus menjawabku dengan gumaman tak jelas seperti itu."

Sasuke terkesiap begitu menyadari siapa lawan bicaranya. "Maaf, Mr. Spark."

Terdengar suara Mr. Spark terkekeh. "Kumaafkan mengingat kau muridku yang paling prestisius. Aku ada kabar bagus untukmu."

"Ya, _Sir_?"

Mr. Spark tertawa senang sebelum menjawab, "Seorang pianis, sekaligus komponis dan penyanyi terkenal dari Korea Selatan, Park Yoo Hwan, baru saja mengunjungiku beberapa saat lalu. Dan ia melihat-lihat folderku yang berisi kumpulan dari laguku. Dan coba tebak?"

Sasuke memilih untuk tetap diam, tahu Mr. Spark pasti akan langsung menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Tepat sekali! Ia tertarik dengan lagu-lagu gubahanmu dan memutuskan untuk merekrutmu ke dalam orkesnya. Dia menganggapmu sangat berbakat."

Sasuke membelalak. Kali ini dia benar-benar tak tahu harus berkomentar apa.

Mr. Spark tertawa lagi. "Aku sudah memberinya alamatmu dan nomor ponselmu. Mungkin dia akan menghubungimu sesegera mungkin. Dia sangat tertarik padamu."

Sasuke mencoba menyusun kata-kata selama beberapa saat. "Saya tak tahu harus dengan cara bagaimana mengucapkan terimakasih, _Sir_."

"Tak perlu, Sasuke. Toh aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Kabari aku begitu dia menghubungimu. Sudah saatnya kau meninggalkan JSA dan berkarya untuk dunia luar, _kid_. Aku memutuskan untuk meluluskanmu begitu kau direkrut. Aku sudah bosan melihatmu terus-menerus di kelasku. Hahaha."

Sasuke benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata. "Terimakasih, _Sir_." Hanya itu yang bisa Sasuke katakan sebelum Mr. Spark memutuskan sambungan.

"Apa katanya?" tuntut Naruto begitu Sasuke kembali meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja. Ia tentu saja sudah mendengar siapa lawan bicara Sasuke dan tampaknya dari ekspresi Sasuke, sebenarnya hanya dari sorot mata Sasuke, Naruto tahu kalau Mr. Spark memberitahukan hal besar.

"Park Yoo Hwan, kau tahu dia?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

Naruto berpikir selama lima detik sebelum menjawab, "Pemilik Cassiopeia Orchestra itu bukan? Yang terkenal itu?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Dia mungkin akan merekrutku ke dalam tim-nya."

Mulut Naruto terbuka membentuk huruf o sebelum kemudian dia meninju udara keras-keras, "Luar biasa!" seru Naruto, bangkit berdiri dan mulai melompat-lompat di sofa sambil terbahak. "_That's awesome_, Teme! Park Yoo Hwan!"

Sasuke hanya menggeleng geli melihat tingkah laku Naruto yang sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan umurnya sekarang.

"Ayolah, Teme! Kau harusnya lebih ekspresif dari sekarang! Kau akan direkrut salah satu orkestra paling terkenal di seluruh dunia! Kau tak bisa terus-terusan memasang tampang _stoic_ begitu!" Naruto masih tertawa geli, kali ini menertawakan ekspresi Sasuke yang benar-benar datar.

"Berhenti melompat, Dobe. Sofanya bisa ambruk," Sasuke memperingatkan, setengah bercanda, tapi nada geli dalam suaranya hilang seketika ketika tiba-tiba Naruto menghilang ke balik sofa disusul dengan suara 'bruk!' keras yang membuat Sasuke langsung bangkit berdiri dan berseru, "Naruto!" dengan nada cemas yang tak bisa disembunyikannya.

Ia bergegas ke balik sofa, mendapati Naruto jatuh dengan posisi tak elit di lantai berkarpet sambil memegangi pantatnya. Si Pirang itu meringis kesakitan. "Sial…" keluhnya.

Sasuke tertawa pelan sekilas.

Ringisan di wajah Naruto lenyap, digantikan senyum lebar. "Kau harus sering-sering tertawa begitu, Teme," ucapnya dari lantai.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan kembali memasang wajah _stoic_. Sasuke tidak mengomentari ucapan Naruto. Ia hanya mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk membantu Naruto bangkit. Naruto menyambut tangan Sasuke dan sudah setengah berdiri ketika Kyuubi memutuskan ini adalah waktu yang tepat baginya untuk andil.

Anjing yang sama sekali tak bisa dibilang kecil itu berlari ke arah Naruto, tepat menubruk dadanya seraya menggonggong-gonggong riang, rupanya ia masih berpikir kalau adegan yang sekarang ini adalah salah satu bagian dari euforia Naruto beberapa saat lalu.

Naruto yang kaget karena diterjang Kyuubi secara mendadak begitu kehilangan keseimbangannya. Dan Kyuubi ternyata lebih cerdik dari kelihatannya. Ia langsung melangkah mundur begitu tahu tuannya ambruk, yang tentu saja sambil menarik Sasuke ikut ambruk bersamanya.

Bruk!

Kali kedua pantat Naruto menghantam lantai berkarpet.

Kali pertama bagi Sasuke merasakan detak jantung Naruto di dadanya. Dan entah kenapa saat itu lagu yang terputar di playlist otaknya hanyalah, '_I love you's the only beginning…_'

Tanpa dikomando, Naruto langsung mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh darinya sementara ia bangkit berdiri. Naruto langsung memberikan _glare_ yang amat sangat mengancam ke arah anjing kesayangannya, membuat Kyuubi mendengking memelas dan bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Sasuke, yang kali ini memberinya tatapan lembut penuh kasih.

Sasuke berjanji akan memperlakukan Kyuubi lebih baik sejak saat itu. Ia hanya memiliki empat bulan.

~w~

**Sakura**

Sakura terbangun ketika merasakan sinar matahari yang hangat menyapu wajahnya. Ia mengerjap-erjapkan matanya selama beberapa saat sampai ia terbiasa dengan cahaya yang menyorotnya, dan kemuadian menyadari kalau ternyata semalam ia jatuh tertidur di sofa ketika sedang membaca jurnal Sasuke.

Sakura melemaskan otot-ototnya tubuhnya yang terasa pegal karena posisi tidur tak nyamannya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka. Ia akan datang mengunjungi Naruto setelah makan siang, setelah ia menyelesaikan jurnal Sasuke.

Ia menyalakan keran di wastafel porselennya, membilas wajahnya tiga kali dan menatap bayangan dirinya sendiri di cermin. Sudah lama Sakura tidak mengamati bayangannya sendiri di cermin. Ia tak ada waktu untuk itu. Pikirannya terlalu dipenuhi dengan Naruto yang sedang terbaring lemah di rumah sakit, siap pergi kapan saja. Dan baru sekarang ia menyadari kalau telah muncul lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Kulitnya juga tampak pucat karena terlalu stres.

Sakura menghela napas. Ia tak boleh muncul di hadapan Naruto dengan tampang seperti itu. Ia berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi, memutuskan untuk melakukan sedikit terapi untuk wajahnya. Ia ingin pikiran dan tubuhnya tetap sibuk sehingga tak ada tempat untuk Sasuke dan jurnalnya. Setidaknya ia ingin menundanya selama beberapa saat, sebelum ia sanggup membaca lembar-lembar terakhir dari jurnal itu.

**/tbc/**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

Songs list : Half Moon, a song by Shim Changmin. Track number 18 in The 3rd Asia Tour Concert Mirotic Live Album

Dan benar, Park Yoo Hwan yang saya cantumkan di sini itu adalah nama adik semata wayangnya suami saya tercinta, Park Yoochun u_u maafkan saya karena sama sekali tidak kreatif. *digampar*

Di luar dugaan, saya bisa menyelesaikan chap ini dengan cukup cepat! XD hehehe. Saya selalu menjadi sangat bersemangat kalau sudah mau tamat X3 kekekeke.

Nyaris tidak terjadi apa-apa di chap ini u_u gomenasai, minna… chap ini benar-benar chap yang akan saya gunakan sebagai jembatan untuk chap berikutnya. Jadi maaf kalau ceritanya sama sekali monoton. *deep bows*

Ada masukan? ^^

ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH.


	14. Chapter 14

A chapter before the end of the story.

**/Chapter 14/**

**October 9****th****, 2010**

Masih di hari yang sama, dengan _mood _Sasuke yang benar-benar berbeda. Baru beberapa jam lalu ia menerima telepon dari Mr. Spark kalau dia mungkin akan direkrut oleh komponis ternama, baru beberapa jam lalu dia merasakan euforia yang teramat sangat besar bahwa cita-citanya seumur hidup mungkin akan terwujud hanya dalam hitungan minggu; dia akan merintis karir di dunia profesional.

Dan sekarang dia harus terbangun dengan kenyataan; cita-citanya mungkin akan terwujud sebentar lagi, tapi hasratnya akan kandas begitu saja, bahkan sebelum ia mulai berusaha untuk memenuhinya.

Dan karena itulah sekarang Sasuke memainkan _grand_ _piano_-nya yang ada di ruang tengah seperti kesetanan, mencoba untuk tidak mengasihani, atau bahkan mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Sementara Naruto yang tentu saja tidak memahami apa yang sedang bergejolak di dada Sasuke, membaca majalah dengan tenang di sofa dalam ruangan yang sama, menganggap Sasuke, yang bahkan tidak memberi jeda untuk permainannnya barang semenit pun itu, sedang terlalu bersemangat untuk latihan karena dirinya bakal segera terjun ke dunia pro.

Sasuke baru saja menyelesaikan _Hana_'s _Eyes_, dan langsung memasuki intro lagu lain.

"Apa judul lagu yang ini?" celetuk Naruto tiba-tiba. Ia mendongak dari majalah yang sedang dibacanya, menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke yang bahkan tidak berhenti bermain saat jam makan malam, membiarkan Naruto makan malam sendiri bersama Kyuubi, langsung menghentikan tarian jari-jari pucatnya di atas tuts-tuts piano. Ia tidak membalas tatapan Naruto. "_Like Now_," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Hm…" Naruto mengangguk-angguk, sama sekali tidak memberikan komentar lain, kembali menunduk menatap majalahnya.

Sasuke menghela napas, melanjutkan lagunya yang terputus. Ia tak mengerti kenapa ia bisa sefrustasi ini. Ia menganggap dirinya akan baik-baik saja Januari tahun lalu, ketika ia meminta Naruto untuk menikahinya. Ia merasa semuanya akan berjalan lancar sesuai dengan rencananya yang tampak matang. Keluarganya membuangnya, ia bisa menekuni hidupnya sebagai pianis dengan tenang, dan setelah semuanya beres, Sasuke akan berpisah dengan Naruto. _Farewell_. Sederhana. Tapi pada kenyataannya tidak sesederhana itu. Ada sesuatu yang lebih kompleks yang bahkan tak bisa Sasuke jelaskan dengan kemampuan otaknya yang di atas rata-rata.

Yang Sasuke paham, ia hanya ingin tetap seperti sekarang ini.

Seperti sekarang, ketika ia bermain piano di ruang tengahnya di apartemennya di New York.

Seperti sekarang, ketika ia mulai menyadari kalau ia bisa memandang dunia dengan sudut pandang yang lebih baik ketika bersamanya.

Seperti sekarang, ketika ia bersama Naruto.

Secara refleks, Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Naruto ketika pikiran tentang pemuda pirang itu melintas di benaknya. Dan saat itulah Sasuke melihat kalau Naruto sama sekali tidak membaca majalahnya. Ia hanya menunduk memandang lembar yang terbuka di atas pahanya, dengan sorot mata yang membuat Sasuke menghentikan gerakkan jemarinya.

Naruto yang tidak protes karena Sasuke berhenti bermain menandakan kalau ia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"Dobe," panggil Sasuke. Yang dipanggil tidak menyahut, masih tetap menunduk. "Dobe," panggil Sasuke sekali lagi dengan volume yang lebih keras. Naruto langsung menoleh ke arahnya dengan cepat dan nyengir lebar, menghapus ekspresi ganjil di wajahnya beberapa saat lalu.

"Ya?" tanyanya dengan nada riang.

Sasuke meneliti ekspresi Naruto selama beberapa saat. _'Apa yang tadi dipikirkannya?'_

"Teme?" panggil Naruto kali ini, merasa sedang dikerjai Sasuke karena pemuda emo itu sama sekali tidak menjelaskan kenapa tadi dia memanggilnya.

"_Nope_," jawab Sasuke dan menggeleng pelan. Naruto memandang Sasuke heran. Tidak biasanya Sasuke membuang-buang kata seperti itu. Sasuke selalu bicara seperlunya.

Sasuke kembali menekan tuts-tuts pianonya, memainkan lagu yang baru ia selesaikan kemarin, _If I Could Stop The Time_. Seperti keinginan Sasuke sekarang ini. Seandainya kata-kata itu bukan sekadar judul. Seandainya Sasuke benar-benar bisa menghentikan waktu.

"Boleh aku mengakui sesuatu?" ucap Naruto ketika Sasuke mengakhiri _If I Could Stop The Time_. Rupanya pemuda pirang itu terus mengamati Sasuke sepanjang lagu.

Sasuke langsung mendongak cepat ke arah Naruto, disertai dengan jantungnya yang terasa berdetak berkali-kali lebih cepat. _'Apa yang ingin diakuinya? Oh, ayolah, Sasuke, kau tidak bisa berharap banyak…'_

"Hn," tanggap Sasuke, mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Ia menurunkan kedua tangannya dari atas tuts karena takut tergelincir, jari-jarinya gemetar lumayan hebat saat ini, menanti dengan tegang kalimat apa yang akan terlontar dari mulut Naruto.

"Aku tahu ini terdengar konyol," Naruto memulai. "Kita… yah… kita akan berpisah dalam beberapa bulan." Sasuke mencelos. Ternyata bukan hanya dia yang memikirkan tentang itu. Naruto mengangkat bahu dan tertawa getir. "Aku tahu aku sudah membuatmu sangat sebal, aku takkan heran kalau kau ternyata punya catatan tersendiri tentang seberapa besar kau membenciku."

'_Oh ya, aku memang punya catatan tersendiri untuk itu.'_

"Tapi…" ia melanjutkan, "aku cuma ingin mengakui kalau…" Naruto tampak ragu sesaat, "kalau aku tak ingin kau melupakan ini semua."

Sasuke terkesiap. Naruto juga tampaknya menyesali kalimat terakhirnya.

"Oke, aku tahu aku terdengar amat konyol," aku Naruto, terselip nada putus asa dalam kalimat barusan. "Tapi… yah… aku cuma ingin mengakui itu. Kalau semisal kau—"

"_I promise not to forget_," potong Sasuke, membuat Naruto membelalakkan mata birunya. Sasuke tersenyum kecil pada Naruto, tak terlalu berharap kalau Naruto menyadari ia sedang tersenyum padanya. Tapi ternyata Naruto juga tersenyum, kemudian terkekeh pelan.

Naruto baru saja meminta Sasuke untuk tidak melupakannya. Oke, konteks kalimatnya memang lain, tapi itulah yang Sasuke tangkap. Naruto tidak ingin ia melupakan dua tahun terakhir bersamanya, Naruto tidak ingin ia melupakannya.

Sasuke memandang jemarinya yang tergeletak di atas pahanya, dan menyadari kalau telapak tangannya berkeringat. Ia mendengus geli karena kegugupannya yang tak penting. Sasuke melirik jam digital di atas perapian elektriknya. Pukul 00.01 dini hari. Tanggal 10 Oktober.

Sasuke segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke Naruto yang masih terkekeh-kekeh sendiri, geli dengan pengakuan yang menurutnya konyol barusan, sambil kembali membaca majalahnya dengan sorot mata yang jauh berbeda dengan sorot matanya beberapa saat lalu.

"Dobe," panggil Sasuke lagi. Ia sudah meletakkan kesepuluh jarinya di atas tuts piano.

Naruto mendongak dengan tatapan bertanya.

"_Happy birthday_." Itu adalah kali pertama dalam hidup Sasuke untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepada seseorang. Ia biasanya tidak mempedulikan hal-hal remeh semacam itu.

Naruto menelengkan kepalanya, tampak sedikit bingung sebelum akhirnya dia memandang jam digital di atas perapian dan tertawa. "Aku masih ingat aku mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukmu Juli lalu di waktu yang sama," ucapnya di sela-sela tawanya. "Kebetulan yang menarik," tambahnya. "Trims, Teme."

Sasuke mengangguk, menggerak-gerakkan jarinya di atas tuts. "Dan aku juga punya sesuatu untukmu," kata Sasuke lagi. Ia menekan tuts piano-nya dengan perasaan yang sangat berbeda dari beberapa saat lalu, kembali memainkan sebuah lagu hasil aransemennya yang memang sudah cukup lama ia selesaikan, namun sama sekali belum diberinya judul.

Ia sesekali melempar pandang ke arah Naruto di sela-sela permainannya, sementara Naruto duduk diam di sofa, mengamatinya dengan serius dan senyum penuh kekaguman. Atmosfer dalam lagunya yang ini, menurutnya, sangat aneh. Ceria, sekaligus sedikit melankolis di saat bersamaan. Ia belum pernah membuat lagu dengan atmosfer tidak jelas seperti itu sebelumnya.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil ketika melihat sorot mata Naruto yang tampak berbinar di beberapa bagian lagu yang menurutnya sangat indah. Dan ketika Sasuke selesai, Naruto bangkit dari sofa dan bertepuk riuh.

"Aku belum pernah dengar lagumu yang itu sebelumnya!" ucapnya bersemangat.

Sasuke menutup _grand piano_-nya. "Yang itu tadi hadiah ulang tahunmu," tanggapnya seraya bangkit berdiri dari duduknya juga.

Tepukan Naruto berhenti dan ia sedikit melongo. "Untukku? Wow…" gumamnya, merasa tersanjung. "Apa judulnya?" tanyanya dengan senyum lebar.

Sasuke berpikir selama beberapa detik, dan menjawab, "_Orange and Blue_." Ya. Itu judul yang sangat cocok untuk lagu itu.

Naruto memandang Sasuke. "Bukannya _orange _itu warna favoritku dan biru juga sepertinya adalah warna yang menjadi ciri khasmu walau kau mungkin tidak terlalu menyukainya?" tanya Naruto, sedikit heran dengan judul yang dipilih Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya memandang Naruto dengan sedikit senyum di wajahnya ketika Naruto menanyakan itu. Ia berjalan ke arah kamarnya, namun sebelumnya ia berhenti di hadapan Naruto. "Karena itulah aku memutuskan itu judul yang tepat untuk lagu tadi, Dobe. _Orange and Blue_," jawab Sasuke absurd, mengacak rambut pirang Naruto sekilas sebelum menghilang ke balik pintu kamarnya.

Naruto hanya terbahak mendengar penjelasan Sasuke.

~w~

**Sasuke's journal, January 2****nd****, 2011.**

Ketika kau sangat mengharapkan datangnya sesuatu yang sangat kau idam-idamkan, tampaknya waktu berjalan seribu kali lebih lambat daripada biasanya. Tapi sebaliknya, ketika kau takut akan datangnya sesuatu, dan berharap waktu akan melambat agar kau bisa menunda datangnya sesuatu itu, maka waktu justru akan berjalan seribu kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Itulah yang sedang terjadi padaku. Tampaknya baru kemarin aku memainkan _Orange and Blue_ di hadapan Naruto, tapi ternyata Oktober sudah berlalu dengan cepat. Aku menerima undangan dari Cassiopeia Orchestra pada pertengahan November, dan sudah resmi menjadi anggotanya sehari setelah Natal. Mr. Spark juga memberitahu jadwal wisudaku akan berlangsung pada bulan Januari, yang berarti akan berlangsung dalam waktu dekat ini.

Tapi semua itu hanya terlihat seperti hal-hal sepele di mataku sekarang. Beberapa hari lalu, ketika aku memberitahu Naruto aku akan diwisuda bulan ini, Naruto bersorak dan memberiku ucapan selamat dengan hebohnya, lalu mengatakan, "Mungkin hari wisudamu adalah waktu yang tepat untuk itu."

Aku tak perlu bertanya lebih jelas apa maksudnya. Ia menginginkan hari wisudaku sebagai sebagai hari perceraian kami juga. Dan saat itu aku bahkan tak punya kata-kata untuk membuatnya tetap tinggal seperti dulu, ketika aku menciumnya di bawah hujan. Maka aku hanya bisa mengangguk, menatap senyum lebarnya, mengamati sedikit kesedihan di mata birunya.

Aku tak bisa terus menerus membohongi diriku sendiri seperti ini. Aku tahu apa yang kurasakan, dan aku juga tahu apa yang Naruto rasakan. Tak perlu ungkapan verbal. Tapi kami tak bisa merealisasikannya. Tak akan pernah bisa.

Sejak Oktober itu, semuanya tak pernah sama bagi aku dan dia. Aku sudah kehilangan kekuatan untuk terus menutupi apa yang kurasakan tiap kali memandangnya, tepat di hari ketika ia memintaku untuk tidak melupakan saat-saat bersamanya. Aku sudah tidak bisa menutupinya lagi.

Aku benar-benar berharap semuanya tidak berjalan sejauh ini. Aku tak menyangka aku akan menciptakan suatu kondisi dimana aku sangat tidak ingin membiarkannya pergi.

Banyak hal terjadi sejak Oktober itu. Kyuubi sudah tidak berlarian di apartemen kami (betapa aku sudah meleburkan egoku ke dalam kata 'kami') lagi sejak Natal. Naruto memutuskan untuk memberikan anjing kesayangannya itu kepada Inuzuka yang mendapat beasiswa penuh untuk memperdalam studinya di sekolah khusus perfilman Australia. Dan sejak tak ada lagi Kyuubi, Naruto mulai mengepak barang-barangnya.

"Aku akan pindah ke Korea Selatan begitu proses wisudaku selesai," kataku saat itu, mengamati Naruto yang memasukkan koleksi komiknya ke dalam sebuah kardus. Aku menolak mengatakan 'proses perceraian kita'. "Kau tak perlu berkemas. Kau bisa memakai apartemen ini selama kau mau."

Naruto mengabaikan tawaranku, ia hanya nyengir lebar dan menyahut, "Aku tak bisa."

Saat itu egoku menahanku untuk mengatakan, "Kau harus tetap tinggal di sini, Dobe. Jadi aku akan selalu bisa menemuimu kalau aku kembali dari Korea." Aku tahu Naruto ingin benar-benar berpisah dariku. Ia memutuskan untuk pindah juga karena tak ingin bertemu denganku lagi.

Mungkin sebaiknya memang aku membatalkan perceraian ini saja. Toh kalau kami tidak bercerai, segalanya mungkin akan lebih baik. Aku tak perlu kehilangan dia. Tapi sekali lagi, egoku menahanku. Aku terikat ucapanku dua tahun lalu, perjanjianku dengannya, yang dulu tampak sangat mudah untuk ditepati. Aku tak bisa memintanya tetap tinggal untuk yang kedua kali.

Tidak bercerai mungkin akan membuat segalanya lebih baik. Tapi perceraian adalah yang terbaik. Aku tak tahu apa perasaanku ini akan bertahan selamanya. Bagaimanapun perasaan bisa berubah kan? Aku tak ingin ketika aku tetap mempertahankan pernikahan ini, lalu perasaanku memudar, dan kami harus berpisah dengan cara yang jauh dari kata damai. Aku tak ingin itu terjadi. Maka tak ada cara lain.

~w~

**Sakura**

Sakura menghapus air matanya yang menetes, berusaha menghentikan tangisnya. Tapi semakin ia mencoba untuk berhenti, air matanya malah mengalir makin deras. Sakura tertawa pahit. Ia tak menyangka akhir dari jurnal itu malah akan membuatnya menangis. Ia masih ingat di awal ketika ia membaca jurnal ini, ia merasa sangat marah dan sakit hati.

Sakura berusaha menahan isaknya, dan memasukkan jurnal Sasuke yang sudah selesai dibacanya ke dalam tas, bersiap untuk mengunjungi Naruto di rumah sakit. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin ditanyakannya.

~w~

Sakura membuka pintu kamar rawat Naruto, mendapati suaminya sedang duduk bersandar pada ranjangnya yang bagian kepalanya sedikit ditegakkan. Naruto tersenyum menyambutnya ketika ia masuk, kelihatan begitu rapuh, membuat Sakura nyaris tak bisa menahan air matanya untuk tidak mengalir keluar lagi. Alih-alih terisak, Sakura membalas senyum Naruto dan langsung mendudukkan diri di samping suaminya. Naruto menggenggam tangan Sakura begitu ia duduk, dan Sakura balas menggenggam tangan kurus itu.

"Kau sudah selesai membacanya?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura mengangguk. Air matanya kembali muncul di permukaan, teringat apa yang tertulis di akhir jurnal Sasuke.

"Aku bertaruh pasti banyak hal yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku sejak kemarin," kata Naruto, mencoba bergurau. Sakura hanya tertawa pelan, masih tak tega melihat kondisi pria yang sangat dicintainya itu. "Kalau begitu tanyakanlah," lanjut Naruto, "dan aku akan menjawab."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menatap mata biru Naruto yang tampak lebih damai dari biasanya. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Naruto, ragu selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya menanyakan apa yang menganggu pikirannya sejak pertama kali membaca jurnal Sasuke, "Dimana Sasuke sekarang?"

Naruto tersenyum, ia mengelus punggung tangan Sakura dengan ibu jarinya dengan gerakan melingkar, kebiasaannya sejak lama. "Aku tak tahu, Sakura. Aku tak pernah tahu apa yang terjadi padanya atau dimana dia sekarang sejak ia berbalik pergi dariku di taman itu pada bulan Januari, sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

"Tapi dia harusnya menjadi pianis terkenal kan?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Tapi kami sama-sama tahu kami tak ingin saling berhubungan lagi sejak saat itu. Jadi dia mengganti nama panggungnya, memastikan tak ada satu orang pun yang tahu identitas aslinya. Aku tak tahu ia mengganti namanya jadi siapa."

"Kau tidak punya dugaan siapa dia?"

Naruto tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Aku tak ingin tahu, Sakura. Itu sebabnya kita tidak tinggal di New York, atau Asia. Itu sebabnya aku memilih untuk menetap di Irlandia, bersamamu. Aku ingin melupakannya."

'_Aku ingin melupakannya.'_ Sakura mengulang kalimat terakhir Naruto dalam hati. Suaminya benar-benar mencintai Sasuke.

"Tapi dia tahu dimana kau tinggal… dia mengirimkan jurnalnya padamu."

Naruto tertawa, pelan dan lemah. "Mencari tahu keberadaanku bukan suatu hal yang sulit. Aku masih tetap kontak dengan Kiba sampai sekarang. Dan Sasuke mengenal Kiba, dia bisa bertanya padanya. Atau arsip JSA. Dia bisa mencari tahu lewat mana saja. Bukan sesuatu yang sulit." Naruto menghela napas. "Aku juga bisa melakukannya kalau aku mau. Tapi ketidaktahuan kadang merupakan yang terbaik." Naruto menatap mata hijau Sakura, tatapan penuh kasih yang terpeta jelas dalam ingatan Sakura, "Lagipula, aku bersamamu sekarang."

"Dia tidak pernah mencoba untuk menemuimu." Itu bukan pertanyaan, lebih merupakan tuduhan. Dan Naruto menyadari nada bicara Sakura itu.

"Kami hanya tak ingin menguak masa lalu. Kami sama-sama punya kehidupan masing-masing. Mungkin kemunculan salah satu dari kami hanya akan merusak apa yang sudah tertata dengan baik."

Sakura menghela napas. "Apa kau masih mencintainya?"

Butuh waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang satu itu. Tapi Sakura lega Naruto tidak langsung menarik tangannya, yang masih menggenggam tangan Sakura, begitu ia menanyakan hal itu. Naruto menghembuskan napas berat sebelum menjawab, "_Once you love someone, you'll always love them no matter what_."

Sakura sudah bisa menduga jawaban itu, tapi ia tetap merasakan pisau besar menyayat hatinya.

Naruto mengelus pipi Sakura dengan tangannya yang bebas sebelum melanjutkan, "Tapi aku juga mencintaimu. Kau tahu itu. Dia hanya masa laluku. Satu bab dari buku kehidupanku. Dan aku senang kau menjadi bab terakhir dari buku kehidupanku yang sebentar lagi akan selesai," ucap Naruto, memaksakan seulas senyum.

Sakura terkejut mendengar ucapan Naruto. Ia menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Tidak. Kau akan sembuh. Aku memang bab terakhir, tapi buku kehidupanmu takkan selesai dalam waktu dekat. Kau akan tetap ada di sampingku."

Naruto hanya tersenyum getir. Tidak menanggapi perkataan istrinya. "Ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan, Sakura?"

Sakura menghela napas lagi, menahan airmatanya. "Pada Februari 2010… ketika kalian…" Sakura membiarkan kalimatnya mengambang. Naruto hanya mengangguk, memberi isyarat pada Sakura untuk tidak usah melanjutkan sisa kalimat itu dan langsung meneruskan ke kalimat berikutnya, tahu Sakura tak sanggup. "Yah… waktu itu kau berkata kau ingin pergi darinya. Aku membaca semua itu dari sudut pandang Sasuke, aku tak tahu apa kau pikirkan saat itu. Apa kau benar-benar ingin pergi?"

"Ya, aku benar-benar ingin pergi," jawab Naruto tegas, bahkan tanpa memikirkannya lebih dulu. Membuat Sakura sedikit terperangah. Naruto tersenyum geli. "Setelah membaca berhalaman-halaman jurnal itu, kau pasti menarik kesimpulan kalau cowok brengsek satu itu tidak peka sama sekali," candanya. "Sebenarnya aku sudah menyadari kalau aku memiliki perasaan lain terhadapnya jauh sebelum itu. Aku sudah menyadari apa yang bergolak di dadaku tiap aku memandang mata hitamnya itu sejak dia datang padaku ketika aku habis dihajar segerombolan berandal. Aku sudah tahu dengan jelas apa yang kurasakan, dan makin jelas ketika ia dengan telaten mengobati luka-lukaku. Bahkan mungkin Kyuubi sudah menyadarinya sebelum aku," tambahnya, ia tertawa pelan karena gurauannya sendiri, "jadi saat itu aku benar-benar ingin pergi. Aku benar-benar frustasi saat itu. Dia tak tahu tentu saja, aku selalu menunjukkan sikap hiperaktif yang dibencinya setiap aku berada di hadapannya. Aku frustasi karena aku berada begitu dekat dengan orang yang kusukai namun tak bisa mengatakan aku menyukainya. Saat itu aku berpikir kalau dia pasti tidak akan memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Tapi ciumannya…" Naruto terhenti sesaat, menyadari Sakura berjengit ketika Naruto menyebutkan kata 'ciuman', "yah… apa yang dilakukannya untuk membungkamku nyaris mengubah pikiranku. Aku nyaris sepenuhnya yakin kalau mungkin dia juga merasakan hal yang sama terhadapku. Aku nyaris percaya.

Tapi kemudian keraguan kembali menyergapku. Karena itulah aku menanyakan padanya kenapa dia melakukan itu padaku. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa menjelaskan. Ia malah menyerangku lagi." Naruto tertawa pahit. "Dia benar-benar brengsek. Kemudian aku bersikeras untuk tetap pergi. Ciumannya yang kedua kali entah kenapa malah meyakinkanku untuk pergi saja sebelum aku tenggelam terlalu dalam. Mungkin saja saat itu hanya emosi sesaatnya. Aku tak berani ambil resiko untuk tetap tinggal, dan tersiksa dengan apa yang kurasakan. Aku bisa gila.

Tapi ternyata ia malah mempertahanku. Dan aku tak bisa terus bersikeras karena aku tahu jauh di lubuk hatiku yang terdalam bahwa aku juga ingin tetap bersamanya." Naruto mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Sakura terdiam selama beberapa saat. "Jadi itu sebabnya kau bersikap dingin padanya selama berbulan-bulan setelah itu?"

Naruto mengiyakan. "Dan usahanya untuk mencairkan kebekuan di antara kami benar-benar berhasil. Caranya menatapku malam itu…" Naruto tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata hijau Sakura.

Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam. Rahasia yang Naruto sembunyikan darinya selama bertahun-tahun benar-benar membuatnya terguncang. Masa lalu suaminya sangat jauh dari apa yang ada di bayangannya selama ini.

"Kalian tahu kalau kalian saling mencintai, tapi kalian tetap memilih untuk kehilangan. Apa kalian bodoh?" gurau Sakura, tertawa getir. Naruto tersenyum simpul. "Kau tahu dialah orang bodohnya, Sakura. Aku sudah memberinya kesempatan untuk tidak pergi saat itu, tapi ia mengabaikannya." Naruto kembali menatap mata Sakura. "Dan itu juga adalah hal baik, karena kalau kami tidak berpisah saat itu, aku takkan pernah mengenalmu."

Sakura tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum mendengar kalimat terakhir Naruto. Naruto mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus rambut Sakura dengan lembut. "Mungkin aku akan sangat merindukanmu juga di sana."

Sakura menatap tajam suaminya, mengabaikan ambiguitas dalam perkataan Naruto barusan. Kalimat itu mengandung makna bahwa selain merindukan Sakura, Naruto pasti akan sangat merindukan orang lain, yang Sakura tahu siapa itu secara pasti. "Kau tidak akan pergi. Aku mencintaimu. Kau harus tetap tinggal."

Naruto tertawa. "Kadang kekeraskepalaanmu mengingatkanku pada Sasuke Teme."

Sakura tersenyum geli mendengar panggilan Naruto untuk Sasuke. Kecemburuannya sudah menguap entah kemana. Ia mulai merasa bersimpati pada suaminya dan Sasuke, yang dengan lapang dada rela melepas cinta mereka begitu saja. Bahkan tanpa air mata.

"Apa kau sama sekali tidak ingin bertemu Sasuke?"

"Hm…" Naruto menimbang-nimbang jawabannya sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk berkata, "Tentunya aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya lagi. Tapi aku ragu dia masih mengingatku. Kami sudah kehilangan kontak lebih dari sepuluh tahun. Dan dia mengirim jurnal itu empat tahun yang lalu. Itu sudah lama sekali."

"Kau sendiri yang bilang daya ingat Sasuke kuat, Naruto."

Naruto hanya tersenyum untuk membalas pernyataan Sakura.

"Kenapa kau tidak langsung membaca jurnalnya sewaktu pertama kali sampai?"

Naruto sudah menduga Sakura akan menanyakan hal ini. "Saat itu aku hanya berpikir kalau kau juga harus tahu tentang itu. Jadi aku menunggu, sampai aku benar-benar siap untuk menyerahkan jurnal itu padamu. Maaf kalau ternyata aku baru siap sekarang."

Sakura menggeleng, menolak permintaan maaf Naruto. "Ah, dan Sasuke menyelipkan ini di balik sampul belakang jurnalnya. Kupikir ini pasti untukmu." Sakura menyodorkan kertas yang sudah menguning termakan usia ke arah suaminya. Kertas itu terlipat rapi, khas Sasuke. Naruto menerimanya dan membuka lipatannya. Itu adalah sebuah halaman dari buku partitur. Terisi not-not balok yang tersusun rapi, yang Naruto kenali sebagai tulisan tangan Sasuke. Di atas partitur itu, di bagian yang kosong, tertulis _'After Kiss, Goodbye'_. Naruto mengamati rangkaian nada-nadanya dan ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal tenggorokannya. Membuat pelupuk matanya juga terasa panas dan berair.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, Sakura sudah bangkit dari sisi tempat tidurnya untuk mengambil biola putih kesayangan Naruto. Ia menyerahkan biola beserta penggeseknya itu kepada suaminya. "Kau tahu aku buta nada. Di jurnal memang tertulis Sasuke itu jenius dalam musik, tapi aku takkan percaya sampai aku mendengar sendiri lagu buatannya. Kalau tidak keberatan aku ingin mendengarnya."

Naruto tertawa, tawanya sedikit bergetar. Ia mengambil biolanya dan memosisikannya di bahunya sementara partiturnya ia letakkan di pangkuannya. Ia menatap Sakura. "Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku ingin kau duduk di sisi lain tempat tidurku yang dekat dengan jendela agar kau bisa mendengarkan lagu ini sambil menikmati pemandangan di luar sana. Dublin tampak indah sekali hari ini."

Sakura tersenyum dan menuruti permintaan suaminya. Ia mendudukkan diri di dekat jendela dan memandang keluar. Naruto benar. Dublin tampak luar biasa indah hari ini. Matahari yang sedang tenggelam tampak di horizon, memberikan pencahayaan sempurna bagi Dublin. Telinga Sakura menangkap nada pertama dari biola Naruto. Ia menoleh ke arah suaminya yang sedang memainkan lagu Sasuke dengan penuh penghayatan. Sakura sudah sering mendengar permainan biola suaminya, tapi ia merasa kalau ini adalah permainannya yang paling menakjubkan. Sasuke pasti memang membuat lagu itu untuk Naruto. Orang lain takkan bisa memainkannya sebagus itu.

Sakura kembali melayangkan senyum ke arah suaminya ketika Naruto mengerlingnya. Naruto membalas senyum itu. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Dan ia menyadari kalau suasana di luar, dimana matahari nyaris terbenam dan segerombolan burung dara yang lepas landas ke arah cakrawala, mirip dengan suasana di hari perpisahan Sasuke dan Naruto. Itukah sebabnya Naruto memintanya untuk menikmati pemandangan sore ini?

Brak.

Terdengar sesuatu yang keras menghantam lantai. Sakura langsung menoleh ke arah suaminya, menyadari bahwa biola yang disandangnya sudah jatuh di lantai marmer rumah sakit dan patah, sementara kedua tangan Naruto terkulai lemas di sisi tubuhnya. Kedua matanya terpejam. Langit biru itu telah tertutup. Selamanya.

Sakura takkan pernah mendengar akhir dari lagu itu.

~w~

Air mata Sakura sudah kering. Ia sudah menangis selama berhari-hari, menghabiskan seluruh persedian air matanya. Saat ini ia hanya bisa berdiri diam di samping nisan suaminya. Namikaze Naruto. Sahabatnya. Keluarganya. Cintanya.

Ia tak ingat sudah berapa lama berdiri di situ, mengabaikan angin musim gugur yang amat dingin. Para pelayat sudah pergi sejak lama. Hanya Sakura yang tersisa. Ia mematung di situ, tak mengucapkan apapun, tak menangis, tak mengatakan apapun.

**/tbc/**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

Songs list : Hana's Eyes (by Maksim). Like Now (as known as Jigeumcheorom by DBSK). If I Could Stop The Time (as known as Toki Wo Tomete by Tohoshinki). Orange and Blue (judul asli : Summer Shade, Kanon Air Piano Arrange Album Re-Feel). After Kiss, Goodbye (as known as Kiss Shita Mama Sayonara by Tohoshinki)

Oke. Chapter depan tamat. ^^ hehehe. Akhirnya saya memasukkan lagu yang saya jadikan judul fic ini.

Mind to review? ^^

ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH.


	15. Chapter 15

This is the last one. Thanks for all readers and reviewers yang sudah setia membaca fic ini, dan memberikan saran-saran yang bagus ^^ thank you so much!

**/Chapter 15/**

**January 11****th****, 2011**

Sasuke turun dari panggung wisudanya setelah memberikan pidato singkat tanpa senyum dan menerima ijazah kelulusannya. Ia menghindari euforia anak-anak lain yang juga diwisuda hari itu, ia yang termuda di antara mereka tentu saja, dan mencari Naruto di antara kerumunan. Sasuke memandang berkeliling dan melepas topi yang menghalangi pandangannya. Ia tak menemukan sosok yang dicari-carinya dalam ruangan.

Ia bergegas keluar sembari melepas toga yang dikenakannya karena membuatnya susah bergerak cepat, tak mempedulikan tatapan aneh orang-orang karena ia dengan percaya diri melepas toga di tengah jalan. Ia masih tak menemukan Naruto di sekitar situ. Maka ia berlari ke tempat parkir dimana ia memarkir mobilnya, berharap Naruto sedang menunggu di sana. Tapi ternyata tak ada siapapun di sana. Mobilnya kosong.

Sasuke berdiri di samping mobilnya, mengatur napasnya yang sedikit terengah. Dimana sebenarnya Naruto?

Sasuke mengerling jok depan mobilnya dan melihat ada amplop coklat besar tergeletak di sana. Sasuke langsung mengenali amplop itu. Amplop yang berisi berkas perceraian mereka berdua. Ia membuka pintu mobilnya dengan terburu-buru, melemparkan toga, ijazah dan topinya ke jok belakang, lalu mengambil amplop itu. Sasuke membukanya dengan sangat cepat, mengecek sesuatu. Dan ia berhenti di lembar dimana Naruto seharusnya membubuhkan tanda tangannya sebagai persetujuan. Seharusnya Sasuke sudah menduganya, tapi hatinya tetap terasa mencelos ketika melihat tanda tangan Naruto benar-benar tergores di sana. Ia kembali memasukkan kertas-kertas itu ke dalam amplop dan melemparkannya ke jok belakang bersama perlengkapan wisudanya. Sasuke memandang berkeliling tempat parkir.

Naruto pasti belum jauh. Ia masih melihatnya sewaktu ia mengakhiri pidatonya tadi. Masa Si Pirang Tolol itu tega meninggalkannya bahkan tanpa mengucapkan kata perpisahan?

Sasuke mengunci mobilnya lagi dan kembali melanjutkan pencariannya. Ia benar-benar mengelilingi JSA yang sangat luas itu, memicingkan matanya ke segala arah, mencari-cari sosok Naruto. Ia sudah hampir putus asa ketika dilihatnya seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang mencolok, yang menjinjing tas olahraga berukuran sedang, berjalan melintasi taman depan JSA ke arah pintu gerbang. Tak salah lagi, itu Naruto.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke langsung berlari ke arah sosok itu, tidak menggubris sekawanan burung dara, yang sedang mematuk-matuk rerumputan untuk mencari cacing, terbang ketakutan karena derap langkahnya. Sasuke berhasil menyusul Naruto tepat pada waktunya, sebelum ia keluar dari JSA.

"Dobe…" engah Sasuke, berhenti tepat di depan Naruto.

Naruto yang kaget karena Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul di depannya berhenti melangkah. "Teme? Ngapain kau di sini?" tanyanya heran. Seharusnya Sasuke tidak berada di sini. Seharusnya setelah pidato tadi, Sasuke akan langsung pulang ke apartemennya, tidak menghiraukan Naruto lagi. Naruto memang tidak berniat mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

"Kau tahu aku akan berangkat ke Seoul besok pagi," kata Sasuke ketika napasnya sudah kembali normal. "Dan kau sama sekali tidak ingin mengucapkan selamat jalan atau apa?" sindirnya.

Naruto tertawa kikuk, membetulkan letak tas olahraganya yang disandangnya di bahunya. Memang hanya itu barang bawaannya. Propertinya yang lain sudah berada di apartemen barunya, di tempat yang tidak Sasuke ketahui, sejak minggu lalu. "Kurasa kau tidak ada waktu untuk mendengar ucapan selamat jalan dariku. Kau kan harus _packing_ dan lain sebagainya, Teme."

"Berhenti bicara," sergah Sasuke kasar. "Omong kosong, Dobe."

Dan Naruto tak lagi menyamarkan sorot sedih di matanya dengan cengirannya yang dibuat-buat. Mereka sudah melewati tahap untuk tidak saling menyembunyikan perasaan lagi. Mereka sudah tahu isi hati satu sama lain. "Kau tak mungkin menyusulku ke sini hanya untuk mendengar ucapan selamat tinggal dariku kan?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia sebenarnya juga tak tahu untuk apa ia repot-repot mencari Naruto. Mereka sudah bercerai. Sasuke akan terbang ke Seoul besok pagi. Naruto akan menjalani kehidupannya sebagai pria normal lagi. Habis perkara. Tak ada yang perlu diucapkan.

"Kau benar-benar yakin takkan mencariku setelah ini?" Sasuke mencoba menemukan topik pembicaraan. Ia ingin mengulur waktu sampai perpisahan yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Aku akan tak terlihat bagimu. Dan kau juga harus menjadi tak terlihat bagiku," Naruto menegaskan.

Sasuke menatap mata biru Naruto lekat-lekat. Keraguan kembali merayapi hatinya. Apa ini yang benar-benar dia inginkan? Bagaimana kalau ternyata perasaannya pada Naruto takkan pernah berubah? Bagaimana kalau ternyata nantinya ia akan menyesali keputusannya ini?

"Tak akan ada yang perlu disesali, Teme," ucap Naruto tiba-tiba, seakan membaca pikiran Sasuke. "Aku tahu kau masih cukup bisa berpikir jernih sehingga tidak akan bunuh diri karena ini, dan aku pun begitu." Naruto tersenyum masam. "Ini yang kau inginkan, Teme. Menjadi pianis profesional. Kau tak butuh aku untuk itu."

'Aku membutuhkanmu, Dobe. Aku sangat membutuhkanmu. Kau tahu itu.'

"Dan aku akan kembali melanjutkan hidupku yang sempat sedikit kacau gara-gara kau," Naruto mendengus geli, "dan aku juga tak butuh kau untuk itu."

'Bohong, Dobe. Kau membutuhkanku seperti aku membutuhkanmu. Kita sama-sama tahu tentang itu.'

"Yah… tapi memang kelihatannya aku akan menjadi amat sangat tidak sopan kalau pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan apapun." Naruto tersenyum pada Sasuke. Senyumnya benar-benar tulus kali ini, tidak menyembunyikan apapun. "Jadi…" Naruto menatap mata hitam Sasuke lekat-lekat. "Terimakasih untuk semuanya."

Sasuke mengabaikan kalau mereka saat ini berada di tempat umum. Ia menarik Naruto ke dalam rengkuhannya dan mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka berdua. Naruto sangat terkejut hingga menjatuhkan tas yang disandangnya, membuat segerombolan burung dara yang berada di sekitar mereka terbang pergi.

Sekali lagi, Naruto merasakan bibir Sasuke mengunci bibirnya.

Naruto sama sekali tak bisa menolak kali ini. Mungkin ini adalah kali terakhir Sasuke menciumnya. Maka ia hanya memejamkan matanya, dan membalas ciuman Sasuke.

Sasuke benar-benar menumpahkan seluruh perasaannya lewat ciuman itu. Ia tak bisa menutupi kesedihannya lagi. Ia benar-benar tak ingin hubungan mereka berakhir. Hubungan yang bahkan mereka tak tahu kapan mulainya. Kata cinta tak pernah terucap secara verbal di antara mereka. Tapi ia sendiri tak mungkin bisa mempertahankan hubungan ini kalau ia tak yakin bahwa perasaannya tidak akan pernah berubah.

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Naruto, belum mengakhiri ciumannya. Aroma citrus yang menguar dari tubuh Naruto menuntun otak Sasuke untuk kembali mengingat masa dua tahun bersama Naruto yang terasa amat sangat singkat. Ia masih belum melupakan ekspresi terkejut di wajah Naruto ketika ia memintanya untuk menikah dengannya dulu, caranya mengatakan kalau permainan piano Sasuke selalu membuatnya nyaman, tawa lepasnya yang begitu khas, caranya bermain biola yang selalu membuat Sasuke terpesona, sorot mata tajamnya ketika ia sedang bertekad melakukan sesuatu dengan sungguh-sungguh, ciuman pertama mereka di tengah hujan…

Naruto memberikan dorongan kecil di dada Sasuke, membuat Sasuke menjauhkan dirinya. Mata biru Naruto terasa begitu dekat sekarang. Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya sementara Naruto mengambil tas olahraganya yang terjatuh.

"Kau rupanya lebih suka melihatku mati kehabisan napas daripada melihatku pergi ya?" gurau Naruto sambil terkekeh geli, membuat Sasuke ikut tertawa pelan.

Naruto tersenyum melihat tawa Sasuke. "Sering-seringlah tertawa seperti itu, Teme," ucapnya.

Sasuke membalas senyum Naruto, benar-benar tersenyum pada pemuda di hadapannya itu. Tak ada satupun di antara mereka yang bicara, hanya menatap mata satu sama lain.

Naruto tahu ia mungkin takkan pernah bisa melupakan pemuda yang selalu dianggapnya brengsek ini. Ia bisa saja tetap tinggal di sisi Sasuke selama beberapa waktu ke depan, sampai akhirnya perasaan Sasuke terhadapnya berubah, dan Si Brengsek itu benar-benar meninggalkannya. Tapi ia terlalu pengecut. Ia takut nantinya ia yang akan terpuruk saat itu. Ia takut kalau ia tak mampu bangkit. Lagipula, siapa yang akan menjamin berapa lama Sasuke sanggup bertahan? Sepuluh tahun? Lima puluh tahun? Atau mungkin perasaan Sasuke sudah akan berubah esok pagi? Atau beberapa jam lagi? Tak ada yang menjamin. Bahkan mereka tak pernah benar-benar mengutarakan perasaan mereka secara verbal…

Tiba-tiba tatapan Naruto mengeras. _'Tak ada salahnya mencoba, kan?'_

"Teme," Naruto buka mulut, membulatkan tekad untuk mengatakan, "_I just need three words. Say it. And I'm yours_."

Sasuke terhenyak. Tiga kata? Apa yang harus dia ucapkan? Apa maksud Naruto?

Sasuke balas menatap mata biru Naruto. Ia bisa melihat adanya sedikit pengharapan dan tekad di sana. Pengharapan kalau Sasuke akan mengucapkan tiga kata yang Naruto inginkan. Sementara Sasuke sama sekali tak tahu tiga kata apa yang harus dia katakan. Sasuke memutar otaknya selama beberapa saat, mencoba menganalisis perkataan Naruto, menggali setiap detail memori di otaknya, tiga kata… hanya tiga kata yang Naruto inginkan dan mereka mungkin tak akan berpisah. Apa jenis kata yang dimaksud Naruto? Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa menebak apa yang diinginkan pemuda pirang di hadapannya ini. Tak bisakah Naruto memberinya pentunjuk tentang apa yang ingin dia dengar?

Namun alih-alih menanyakan apa maksud sebenarnya dari pemuda pirang itu, yang terlontar dari bibir Sasuke adalah, "_We shall never see each other again, I think. Farewell._" Hanya itu yang bisa Sasuke ucapkan. Dan Sasuke kembali tersenyum pada Naruto. Senyum yang hanya ia tujukan pada pemuda itu, sambil mengacak rambut pirang Naruto seperti kebiasaannya. Sasuke tahu bukan itu yang ingin Naruto dengar darinya, bisa dilihat dari sorot mata Naruto yang memudar begitu kalimat perpisahan itu terucap. Tapi Sasuke juga tak mungkin meminta waktu untuk berpikir lebih lama kan?

Naruto nyengir lebar mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Ia sudah menduganya. Jadi setidaknya ia tidak terlalu kaget dengan ucapan Sasuke itu. Sasuke bukan orang bodoh yang takkan paham maksud perkataannya tadi. Dan kalau Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengatakan tiga kata yang ia maksud, maka…

"_Sayonara_," kata Naruto, sengaja mengucapkannya dalam bahasa ibu Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan, ia sebenarnya masih berharap Naruto akan memaksanya mengucapkan tiga kata yang sama sekali tidak Sasuke pahami maknanya itu. Ia menatap Naruto, mencoba mencari tanda-tanda Naruto akan menjelaskan apa maksudnya dengan kalimat yang lebih mudah dimengerti, tapi usahanya sia-sia. Yang bisa Sasuke baca dari sorot mata Naruto sekarang hanya kata perpisahan. Maka ia berjalan pergi meninggalkan Naruto, kembali ke arah tempat parkir di mana mobilnya terletak. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana _jeans_-nya, menatap jalan setapak dari bebatuan yang ditelusurinya. Saat itu, Sasuke bertaruh dalam hati, kalau dalam hitungan ketiga Sasuke menoleh ke tempat Naruto berdiri tadi dan dia masih ada di sana, maka ia akan membatalkan perceraian itu. Resikonya akan ia tanggung nanti.

Satu. Sasuke mulai menghitung.

Dua. Jantung Sasuke berdegup kencang penuh harap.

Tiga. Sasuke berhenti berjalan, langsung membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah pintu gerbang JSA.

Dan tidak ada siapapun di sana. Naruto benar-benar sudah pergi kali ini. Sasuke tersenyum getir, kembali berjalan ke arah tempat parkir. _That's all_. Dua tahun sudah berlalu dengan amat cepat. Dan hanya beginilah. _Only a simple kiss to make this story ends. After kiss, goodbye…_

Sasuke mendongak menatap langit biru di atasnya. Tiga kata. Ia tak paham maksud Naruto itu. Tapi mana mungkin perkataan Si Dobe itu tak dimengerti olehnya?

~w~

**Sasuke's journal, January 12****th****, 2011.**

Aku menulis ini dalam penerbanganku ke seoul.

Aku masih tak menyangka semuanya akan berakhir secepat ini. Pagi ini aku terbangun dan keluar dari kamar, langsung menuju ke kamarnya untuk membangunkannya seperti yang biasanya terjadi selama dua tahun. Tapi tak ada siapapun di kamarnya. Aku hanya bisa meringis dan kembali menutup pintu kamar itu.

Rasanya benar-benar janggal sarapan sendirian di dapurku pagi ini. Padahal selama bertahun-tahun sebelum mengenal Naruto, aku selalu sarapan sendirian. Tapi setelah dua tahun bersamanya, rasanya kebisingan di pagi hari itu adalah hal yang biasa. Bahkan aku juga mulai merindukan Kyuubi, _siberian husky_ yang memiliki mata biru yang sama dengannya. Satu-satunya saksi tentang apa yang terjadi denganku dan dia.

Kurasa sekarang sudah saatnya untuk menulis tentang kesalahan kesepuluh seorang Namikaze Naruto.

Kesalahan pertamanya adalah keberisikannya. Keberisikan yang mulai kurindukan.

Kesalahan keduanya adalah kejorokannya. Yang ini sudah sepaket dengan keberisikannya. Aku tidak terlalu merindukan yang ini. Haha.

Kesalahan ketiga adalah Kyuubi. Aku baru saja menulis kalau aku merindukan anjing ini. Semoga ia baik-baik saja bersama Inuzuka. Mungkin aku akan menengoknya kapan-kapan.

Keempat, keteledorannya. Mungkin rambutnya akan berubah warna jadi hitam kalau ia kehilangan sifatnya yang satu ini.

Kelima, dia membuatku khawatir. Bahkan sekarang pun aku sudah mengkhawatirkannya.

Keenam, dia membuat perubahan dalam hidupku. Dan dia juga bisa menjadi lebih baik dari keluargaku. Aku membencinya karena ini. Dia sangat menyebalkan kalau melakukan itu.

Ketujuh, dia membuatku memperhatikannya. Setelah dipikir-pikir, ternyata aku ingat dengan jelas kebiasaan-kebiaasan kecilnya seperti meniup poninya, mengelus Kyuubi kalau sedang gugup, nyengir salah tingkah kalau habis melakukan kesalahan yang membuatku marah, caranya memakan ramen instan yang menurutku terlalu berlebihan, gesturnya tiap kali dia bermain biola, dan masih banyak lagi. Aku terlalu memperhatikannya.

Kedelapan, dia membuatku memiliki keinginan kuat untuk menyentuhnya, merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukanku, dan memilikinya, lebih dari yang seharusnya. Dia membuat situasi sekarang jadi terlihat buruk karena itu.

Kesembilan, ia membuatku menderita. Haha. Tapi dia memang membuatku menderita sekarang. Dan ia juga bisa membuatku sangat bahagia di saat yang bersamaan. Lihat, betapa menyebalkannya dia.

Dan terakhir. Kesalahan terbesarnya yang nomor sepuluh. Dia membuatku mencintainya.

Aku amat sangat membencinya karena itu. Aku sangat mencintainya sekarang ini, atau akan selamanya begitu?

Kalau mengingat-ingat tentang sepuluh kesalahannya itu, aku hanya bisa menghela napas panjang.

Ketika menulis ini, tiba-tiba satu perkataan Naruto terlintas di otakku. Dulu, dia pernah berkata, "Kalau begitu sekarang coba ceritakan tentang dirimu, Sasuke." Ah, ya, saat itu ia masih memanggilku dengan namaku yang benar. Ia belum tercemar oleh ajaran sesat Inuzuka. Saat itu aku sama sekali tak tahu apa yang harus kuceritakan, jadi dia menyebutkan hal-hal yang ingin dia ketahui tentangku. Hal-hal yang sangat umum. Tapi aku sama sekali tak menyangka, dua tahun bersama Naruto bisa mengubah beberapa point penting dari jawabanku saat itu.

Kalau saat ini dia menyuruhku menceritakan tentang diriku lagi, maka tanpa ragu-ragu aku akan menjawab :

Aku Sasuke. Lahir tanggal dua puluh tiga Juli dua puluh dua tahun yang lalu. Makanan kesukaanku mungkin tomat, dan aku tidak punya minuman khusus yang aku suka. Aku juga tidak punya film favorit atau warna favorit. Aku tidak punya keluarga satupun sekarang ini, jadi tak ada yang perlu kau tahu tentang itu. aku belum pernah pacaran sebelumnya, tapi aku sudah pernah menikah. Hal yang tidak kusukai ada banyak, satu diantaranya adalah Uchiha. Hal yang kusukai, musik... dan Naruto. Dan hal paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku adalah... dua tahun bersama Naruto.

~w~

**Sasuke**

Sasuke menutup jurnalnya. Ia memandang sampul depan jurnalnya selama beberapa saat sebelum memasukkanny ke dalam tasnya. Mungkin suatu saat nanti, ia akan mengirimkan jurnal itu ke Naruto.

Ia memandang keluar jendela pesawat, ke arah awan-awan rendah di sekelilingnya. Pikirannya kembali melayang ke perkataan Naruto kemarin. Tiga kata macam apa yang diinginkan Si Pirang itu? Bagaimana mungkin hanya dengan tiga kata itu Naruto akan berubah pikiran untuk pergi?

Sasuke benar-benar tak mengerti. Ada sesuatu yang terlewat oleh otak jeniusnya sehingga ia tak bisa memahami maksud Naruto. Ia mendengus geli. Perumpamaan _'Because I can't go to the future without knowing the meaning of the words that you told on that day'_ benar-benar cocok untuknya saat ini. Perumpamaan yang ia dengar di lagu yang sedang ia dengarkan saat ini melalui iPod-nya.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang kebiasaannya mendengarkan lagu yang sama sekali bukan alirannya melalui iPod, Sasuke masih terus melakukannya sampai sekarang. Ia merogoh saku jaketnya untuk mengeluarkan iPod putihnya itu, hendak mengganti lagunya ke lagu berikutnya. Ia menekan tombol _next_, dan intro yang terdengar sekarang adalah intro lagu yang sama dengan yang Sasuke dan Naruto dnegarkan saat mereka berada di taman setengah tahun yang lalu.

Sasuke masih ingat bagaimana saat ia memandang mata biru Naruto dan menyanyikan lirik _'I love you's the only beginning'_, waktu di sekitarnya serasa berhenti.

'_I love you's the only beginning…'_ lirik itu kembali terdengar di telinga Sasuke sekarang, membuat Sasuke tersenyum geli.

Tapi tiba-tiba Sasuke tercekat, senyumnya menguap lenyap secara mendadak. Ia menatap iPod-nya lurus-lurus. Tiga kata. Naruto hanya butuh tiga kata. Sasuke rasa ia tahu apa kata yang Naruto inginkan. Sayangnya, ia baru mengetahuinya sekarang. Sudah terlambat.

~w~

"Hey, Dobe. Ada banyak hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

Sasuke berdiri di samping nisan Naruto hari itu. Angin musim gugur bertiup lumayan kencang, tapi Sasuke mengabaikannya.

"Aku tak menyangka kau sudah banyak berubah," kata Sasuke, menekan kegetiran dalam suaranya dalam-dalam. "Sekarang kau sudah tidak memiliki imej oranye yang dulu melekat erat pada dirimu. Kau juga tidak berisik. Itu kemajuan, kau tahu."

Sasuke merasakan suaranya bergetar. Ia mencengkram nisan pualam dingin itu erat-erat. Sesuatu mengganjal tenggorokannya, membuatnya tercekat.

"Tapi justru keberisikanmu itulah yang kurindukan. Dan kalau kau kehilangan imej oranye-mu, lagu _Orange and Blue_ yang pernah kubuat sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu jadi tidak berarti." Buku-buku jari Sasuke memutih, tapi ia tetap mencengkram nisan Naruto kuat-kuat.

Ia mengeluarkan tawa yang dipaksakan, yang kalau Naruto mendengarnya dan berada di hadapannya sekarang, pasti akan membuat pemuda pirang itu memandangnya dengan tatapan tertawalah-dengan-benar-Teme.

"Tapi bukan hanya kau berubah, Dobe," lanjut Sasuke. Cincin pernikahannya dengan Naruto bertahun-tahun yang lalu masih melingkari jari manisnya. Ia benar-benar belum melepasnya sejak kunjungan Itachi saat itu. "Aku juga banyak berubah," ucapnya. "Aku telah menjadi apa yang sejak dulu kuinginkan. Aku telah menjadi pianis ternama. Aku juga sudah memiliki orchestra-ku sendiri. Aku sudah menyediakan tempat untukmu di sana. Aku ingin sekali lagi bermain musik bersamamu, alunan pianoku dan biolamu pasti akan terdengar sangat indah." Sasuke mengatupkan rahangnya erat-erat, sesuatu membuat dadanya terasa amat sesak. "Tapi kau pergi lebih dulu. Bahkan tak mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku. Dasar tidak tahu terimakasih."

Awan mendung menggantung di langit, menutupi biru cerahnya, bersiap-siap meneteskan air hujan. "Apa kau juga tidak ingat pada anjing kesayanganmu, Kyuubi, eh?" Sasuke meneruskan. "Kau tak pernah menengoknya. Mungkin sekarang kau sedang digigitnya karena itu." Sasuke mendengus geli, yang sekali lagi dipaksakan. "Tapi setidaknya kalian bisa bertemu lagi di sana."

Terdengar gemuruh guntur dari langit. Tampaknya hujan kali ini akan cukup deras. "Aku masih ingat dengan jelas, dulu setiap kali aku sedang menceritakan sesuatu padamu, kau pasti memotong penjelasanku, membuatku kesal…" Sasuke menghela napas, "… tapi sekarang kau tidak melakukannya sekalipun. Itu sangat aneh, tahu."

Sasuke menarik napas dalam-dalam, berharap sesuatu yang membuat dadanya sesak sedikit berkurang, tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. "Aku tak percaya kau pergi secepat ini," keluhnya. "Apa bahkan tak terbersit sedikitpun keinginan untuk bertemu denganku lagi, Dobe? Atau jangan-jangan kau mengira aku sudah melupakanmu? Kalau begitu kau memang benar-benar bodoh. Aku tak pernah melupakanmu. Aku pernah berjanji tentang itu, dan aku tak pernah mengingkari janjiku."

Tetes-tetes hujan mulai turun perlahan, mengaburkan pandangan Sasuke. Tapi tetes-tetes hujan itu terasa hangat di wajahnya. Apakah benar itu air hujan? Ia tak merasakan bagian tubuhnya yang lain basah.

"Kau sudah membaca jurnalku kan? Kau sudah melihat halaman partitur yang kuselipkan di sana? Aku membuatnya khusus untukmu." Kali ini hujan benar-benar turun, namun Sasuke tetap berdiri tegak di samping nisan Naruto. "Kenapa kau tidak menanyakan kenapa aku mengirim jurnalku untukmu? Apalagi aku mengirimkannya empat tahun kemudian. Kau pasti penasaran kan?" Air yang membasahi wajah Sasuke kali ini terasa sedingin es. "Itu karena aku tahu ingatanmu payah, Dobe. Saat itu, akulah yang takut kau terlalu menikmati kehidupan barumu dan melupakanku. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengirim jurnal itu. Dan aku butuh waktu empat tahun untuk benar-benar memantapkan diri dan mengirimkan jurnal itu padamu, aku mendapat alamatmu dari Inuzuka. Kau pasti sedang menertawakanku sekarang. Kenapa aku butuh waktu selama itu untuk meyakinkan diriku sendiri? Aku juga tak menyangka kalau aku mempunyai perasaan takut karena mungkin saja setelah jurnal itu sampai padamu dan kau tahu dari siapa itu, kau akan membuangnya. Bahkan tanpa membacanya terlebih dahulu. Tapi kemudian aku berpikir, kalaupun kau benar-benar melakukan itu, setidaknya kau sudah melihat nama pengirimnya, dan karena aku menggunakan nama asliku, aku yakin itu pasti akan membangkitkan kenanganmu tentangku di ingatanmu yang payah itu. Kalau kau semisal benar-benar tidak ingat tentangku, maka kau pastinya tidak akan membuang jurnal itu, dan akan membaca isinya. Aku tahu rasa penasaranmu itu sangat besar."

Sasuke mendongak menatap langit, merasakan curah hujan langsung menerpa wajahnya. "Aku belum pernah berbicara sepanjang itu pada orang lain. Kuharap kau tidak menyuruhku mengulanginya, Dobe." Sasuke menghela napas sekali lagi. Rasa sesak yang mengikat dadanya sudah sedikit berkurang, mungkin luntur terguyur air hujan yang sekarang membuatnya nyaris basah kuyup.

"Dulu kau pernah mengatakan kalau kau hanya butuh tiga kata, dan kau akan tetap berada di sisiku kalau aku mengatakannya, Dobe. Kau ingat?" Sasuke menarik napas, menghirup aroma tanah yang baru saja tersiram air hujan, mencoba membuat suaranya tidak terlalu bergetar. "Memang agak sedikit terlambat. Oke, ini memang sangat terlambat. Tapi aku akan mengatakannya sekarang, jadi dengarkan baik-baik."

Sasuke menghela napas dan mengucapkan tiga kata yang Naruto inginkan darinya bertahun-tahun yang lalu bersamaan dengan angin musim gugur bertiup amat kencang, membuat daun-daun gugur yang berserakan di sekitar situ beterbangan. Dan hujan turun turun setingkat lebih deras.

Cengkeramannya pada nisan Naruto sudah mengendur. Sekarang kedua tangannya berada di sisi tubuhnya, mengepal erat. Sasuke memejamkan matanya, menghela napas sekali lagi. "Aku sudah mengatakannya, Dobe. Kau harusnya tetap berada di sisiku sekarang." Sasuke terdiam. "Tapi kau tidak melakukannya."

Sasuke merogoh saku dalam jaketnya dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari dalamnya. "Aku sudah menduga kau tidak akan menepati kata-katamu sendiri, jadi aku akan meninggalkan ini untukmu," kata Sasuke seraya meletakkan kertas itu di atas nisan Naruto, menindihnya dengan sebuah batu agar kertas itu tidak kabur tertiup angin atau tersapu hujan. "Ternyata perasaanku tidak berubah," lanjutnya. "Dan mungkin akan selamanya begitu."

Sasuke menepuk nisan pualam itu dua kali sebelum berbalik dan pergi dari situ.

~w~

Sakura berjalan cepat ke arah makam suaminya, memayungi dirinya sendiri dengan payung hitam agar terlindung dari guyuran air hujan. Sudah seminggu sejak kematian Naruto, dan selama itu pula Sakura tak pernah absen mengunjungi makamnya. Sakura masih sangat merindukan kehadiran sosok Naruto di sisinya. Ia belum bisa menerima kenyataan kalau takkan ada senyum Naruto yang menyambutnya tiap pagi.

Sakura berjalan menanjak di gundukan kecil yang berjarak beberapa meter sebelum makam Naruto ketika seorang pria dengan mantel hitam berkerah tinggi berjalan melewatinya, nyaris basah kuyup. Sakura mengerling pria yang berjalan cepat itu sekilas. Tak ada pelayat lain di situ selain dia selama seminggu ini, jadi dia agak heran mendapati ada orang lain hari ini. Di tengah guyuran hujan pula. Tapi Sakura hanya terhenti sebentar untuk mengamati sosok itu berjalan makin jauh sebelum meneruskan langkahnya ke makam Naruto.

Sekali lagi, seperti sudah menjadi rutinitas wajarnya, Sakura berdiri di samping nisan Naruto dan menatap nama suaminya yang terukirkan di sana dengan sorot mata sedih. Ia masih ingat kenginan Naruto untuk melepasnya dengan senyuman. Namun Sakura tak sanggup. Setidaknya biarkan ia bersedih sebelum akhirnya ia sanggup benar-benar melepaskan Naruto, walaupun ia tak yakin kapan tepatnya ia bisa benar-benar melepaskan orang yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Paling tidak, sebelum kau pergi hari itu, yang kau lihat dariku adalah senyumku, Naruto. Persis seperti kenginanmu," gumamnya. Sakura mengelus nisan suaminya, dan ia menyadari ada secarik kertas yang terletak di atas nisan pualam dingin itu. Sakura menatap kertas yang basah itu selama beberapa saat sebelum mengambilnya.

Kertasnya sudah sangat basah sehingga Sakura, yang masih memegangi payung hitamnya, membutuhkan ketelitian ekstra agar tidak merobek kertas itu. Setelah ia berhasil membuka lipatannya, mata hijaunya menatap empat bait tulisan tangan rapi seseorang dengan tinta yang mulai luntur. Namun Sakura masih bisa membaca apa yang tertulis di dalamnya dengan jelas.

Sakura tertegun begitu ia selesai membaca. Secara otomatis ia langsung menoleh ke arah jalur datangnya tadi, ke tempat dimana ia berpapasan dengan pria bermantel hitam itu. Tapi tentu saja pria itu sudah lenyap. Dan kali ini, air mata mengalir keluar dari mata emerald Sakura, air mata yang dipikirnya telah mengering.

~w~

'_Well I didn't mean for this to go as far as it did  
And I didn't mean to get so close and share what we did  
And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did  
And you didn't mean to love me back, but I know you did'_

**/the end/**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto. Tohoshinki. Deluhi. David Fincher. James Patterson. Plain White T's. Maksim. Yurima. Frank Sinatra. JYJ. Dll.**

Yey! XD tamat! Hahahaha. Sebagai keterangan, empat kalimat terakhir di atas itu adalah isi dari secari kertas yang Sasuke tinggalkan di makam Naruto ^^ Dan maaf disclaimer-nya banyak banget. Haha. Saya merasa harus mencatumkan semuanya di ending, biar kayak credit title. *digaplok*

Kalau ada yang nggak tahu tiga kata yang Naruto pengen, berati kebangetan u_u *plak!* saya sengaja nggak menuliskannya secara eksplisit karena menurut saya akan jadi… eh… sangat… ya… norak u_u wkwkwkw. Maaf kalau endingnya tidak sesuai harapan X3 *wajah tanpa dosa, digampar rame-rame*

Saya mengakui terjadi _bloopers_ tentang timeline di fic ini. Dan saya benar-benar mohon maaf yang amat sangat untuk itu. *deep bows berulang kali*

Dan sebagai pemberitahuan, saya capek bikin angst! DX *curcol*

Mind to review? ^^

ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH.


End file.
